Había una vez
by syzygy-galaxia
Summary: Había una vez, en un Reino llamado Harmonyland, un joven llamado Harry Potter... y ésta es su historia. HHr AU.
1. Parte I

Hmm... a pesar de que una vocecita en mi cabeza me dice que no haga esto... jajaja. Aquí voy.

Este fic es AU (universo alternativo), y es el resultado de un día en el que me pidieron que contara un cuento de hadas, el punto es que el cuento se convirtió en un fic más... serio, por decirlo de alguna manera. He estado leyendo una saga llamada "La Rueda del Tiempo" y bueno, supongo que 11 libros surtieron efecto en mí y terminé haciendo esto xDD

La trama es mía, Harmonyland es de todos y Harry y Hermione se pertenecen el uno al otro

OK, los personajes son de Rowling pero yo los saqué un poco del mundo de HP para ponerlos acá ¬¬

¡Realmente agradecería mucho sus comentarios!

**- Había una vez -**

**Parte I**

_Dejaré mi tierra por ti, dejaré mis campos y me iré lejos de aquí..._

Había una vez, en un Reino llamado Harmonyland, un joven llamado Harry Potter que vivía con su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley en una granja donde cultivaban rábanos. Un día, su granja fue atacada por unos monstruos alados que destruyeron la cosecha de rábanos, pero a Harry no le importó mucho porque de todos modos, a él nunca le habían gustado los rábanos. Sólo los cultivaba con su amigo Ron, porque de algo tenían que vivir.

Desolados al darse cuenta de que los monstruos habían destruido su forma de sustento, decidieron viajar al Palacio de Harmonyland, para entrenar como Guardias al servicio de la Reina. Los Guardias juraban lealtad a la Reina y a cambio de ello, recibían sustento y un techo donde descansar (se decía que también un florerito en el que nunca faltaban flores azules). El azul era el color oficial de aquel reino. El emblema de Harmonyland era una llama de color azul, y en el centro una flor con forma de campanilla.

Emprendieron el viaje al día siguiente, antes de que el sol se asomara en el horizonte, por las montañas conocidas por los lugareños como La Cordillera del Mago. Iban a pie, porque eran tan pobres que no tenían caballos.

Harry era un muchacho que se había quedado huérfano y sólo en el mundo cuando sus padres murieron, en la Guerra de los Orcos... es decir, de los Trollocs... no, de los Mortífagos... perdón, de los Caballeros Negros. Sí, La Guerra de los Caballeros Negros. Esta guerra había sido ocasionada cuando la Reina de Harmonyland (en aquel tiempo, Hermione Elizabeth I) ordenó por decreto que los elfos domésticos quedarían al mismo nivel que los sirvientes del Palacio, ocasionando con ello, la indignación del Sindicato de los Sirvientes del Palacio de la Llama Azul. Y la indignación dio paso a la inconformidad, y luego a las intrigas, y después a las conspiraciones. Siempre había existido el rumor de que dentro del Palacio existían traidores que querían derrocar a la Reina Hermione Elizabeth I. Los traidores se unieron, y con ello estalló una guerra que desencadenó una cacería de seguidores fieles a la Reina y de descuidados que iban pasando por ahí. Los Caballeros Negros habían surgido.

La Reina Hermione Elizabeth I había muerto envenenada casi al principio de todo el conflicto, y su hija, Hermione Elizabeth II la había sucedido en el trono durante la Guerra de los Caballeros Negros, pero desafortunadamente, ella también había muerto asesinada en una de las batallas finales, algunos años después. En aquella batalla, los Caballeros Negros habían sido vencidos, pero el pueblo de Harmonyland había perdido a dos reinas. Sin embargo, aún había esperanza.

Hermione Jane I era la siguiente heredera del trono, pero era apenas una niña de 4 años. El Consejo de los Magos tomó el control de Harmonyland, y se hicieron cargo de la educación de Hermione Jane I, para que ésta ascendiera al trono cuando su edad así se lo permitiera. Unos 15 años después, ascendió al trono, convirtiéndose así, en la Reina más joven que se recordaba desde hace muchos, muchísimos años. Ahora, Hermione Jane I era la Reina de Harmonyland, encargada de dirigir a un pueblo azotado por la guerra.

Una guerra que había cobrado numerosas víctimas, entre las cuales estuvieron los padres de Harry, que él nunca conoció, y que lo habían abandonado a las puertas de una pobre granja. Los señores Weasley le habían contado a Harry, que su madre, mal herida, había llegado hasta la puerta de la granja Weasley. Había dicho que se llamaba Lily Potter, y que pedía que protegieran a su hijo. Les dijo también el nombre de su padre: James Potter. Ellos prometieron cuidar a Harry como su propio hijo, y después de eso, Lily murió. Harry recordaba vagamente a sus padres, pues cuando ellos murieron el tenía apenas tres años.

La guerra había llegado a su fin, pero Harmonyland todavía no terminaba de organizarse bien.

Pasaron los años, y un oscuro día, los Weasley fueron asesinados por los Caballeros Negros, sobreviviendo únicamente Ronald, de la misma edad que Harry y al que éste consideraba como a un hermano. Harry tenía pesadillas con ese día, cuando todos habían salido corriendo para salvar sus vidas y él no pudo hacer nada por la familia que lo había acogido como si fuera su propio hijo. También recordaba cuando el tonto de Ron, había estado a punto de morir porque se regresó por su bolsita de galletas de avena y casi le cortan la cabeza por semejante ocurrencia. Cuando eso sucedió Harry contaba con 10 años de edad. Y nunca entendió cómo los Caballeros Negros aún estaban activos después de que, supuestamente, la Guerra ya había terminado.

Y se podrían contar muchas cosas del reino de Harmonyland¿pero a quién le importa?. Para más información léase el libro: _Historia de Harmonyland._

Retomemos la historia de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, que caminaban en dirección al Palacio de la Llama Azul de Harmonyland...

Viajaron durante varias semanas, durmiendo bajo los árboles y cuando tenían suerte en algún establo.

La comida se les terminó en poco tiempo, y el dinero no alcanzaba para mucho. En algunos pueblos tuvieron que trabajar como mozos de establo, tan sólo para conseguir algo de comida, alojamiento y de vez en cuando unas monedas de plata.

Y un buen día, llegaron a la ciudad de Harmonyland.

Ninguno de los dos había visto semejante cosa: la gente iba y venía de un lado para otro, los gritos de los vendedores se confundían con el sonido de los cascos de los caballos; y el humo de las cocinas de las posadas se mezclaba con el polvo levantado por el ir y venir de las carretas. Luego de un buen rato de quedarse estupefactos ante aquel espectáculo de urbanidad, Ron insistió en que lo primero que quería hacer, era comer, pero como no tenían dinero, no les quedó otra más que aguantar el hambre. El siguiente reto, era llegar con los guardias de la Reina para hacerles ver que eran unos campesinos que deseaban ponerse bajo las órdenes de su soberana. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando al primer intento que hicieron los dos muchachos por acercarse a los guardias y hablar civilizadamente con ellos, fueron perseguidos porque pensaron que eran dos ladrones o mal vivientes que atentaban contra la Reina Hermione Jane I.

Tristes y desconsolados (y sucios por si fuera poco), se las arreglaron para alojarse en una posada a cambio de limpiar el establo de la misma. Harry comenzaba a pensar que aquello quizá no había sido muy buena idea. Lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse en la granja y reconstruirla hasta que pudieran volver a plantar rábanos (que no le gustaban). Pero ahora ya estaban ahí, y no daría marcha atrás.

Así que él y su amigo Ron, idearon un plan para infiltrarse en el Palacio de Harmonyland y hablar con algún Guardia de la Reina. Su plan era el siguiente: esconderse en las cajas de vegetales que llegaban a las cocinas del Palacio y una vez dentro, buscar las habitaciones de los Guardias. Para el lector inteligente, este plan habría resultado una tontería, pero para Harry y su amigo, que eran unos simples campesinos con inexistentes conocimientos acerca de la realeza, les pareció bastante viable la idea.

Un par de días después de haber ideado el plan, los dos se dirigieron por la mañana al lugar desde donde las cajas con vegetales eran introducidas al Palacio. Con gran cuidado, Harry y Ron se introdujeron, el primero en una caja de calabazas y el pelirrojo en una de rábanos. Después, las cajas fueron transportadas al interior del Palacio sin que nadie sospechara nada de lo ocurrido. Ya dentro, Ron y Harry esperaron el tiempo suficiente para poder salir sin ser descubiertos. Cuando abrieron las cajas, se sorprendieron al encontrarse en otro cuarto que estaba cerrado con un candado por fuera. Era el almacén. Desesperados, intentaron abrir la puerta, sin tener éxito. Entonces, Harry tiró de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, se escuchó un sonidito metálico y la puerta se abrió, dejando caer el candado. Los dos amigos no se explicaban como había sido posible eso, pero estaban más contentos de haber logrado salir, así que lo olvidaron en poco tiempo.

Anduvieron por varios pasillos, y después de quince minutos, decidieron que estaban perdidos y empezaron a desesperarse otra vez. De repente, un hombre que era Guardia del Palacio los vio, y ambos fueron aprehendidos. Les dijeron que los llevarían con la Reina para que confesaran su crimen y recibieran una sentencia. Potter y Weasley pensaban que los colgarían, los quemarían vivos o alguna otra horrible manera de morir que tantas veces habían escuchado decir en las granjas vecinas.

Fueron conducidos por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a unas puertas de madera enormes, custodiadas por dos hombres con uniformes de Guardias. El Guardia que iba con Ron y Harry, dijo algo a los otros dos, y estos asintieron y abrieron de par en par las puertas.

Si Harry y Ron no hubieran estado tan asustados, se habrían quedado con la boca abierta.

Estaban en una estancia amplia, y frente a ellos se extendía un largo pasillo. El piso era de mármol negro y blanco, que parecía casi un espejo de tan reluciente. A izquierda y derecha se alzaban columnas, que al mismo tiempo formaban arcos entre los cuales se encontraban más Guardias. El lugar estaba decorado con estandartes en azul y plata, y con el emblema de Harmonyland en ellos. Por encima de algunos arcos, vitrales redondos dejaban entrar la luz que caía iluminando aquella habitación, dándole un aire mágico, como efímero.

Y al fondo del pasillo, Hermione Jane I estaba sentada en el Trono de Harmonyland y llevaba la cabeza en llamas... o mejor dicho, la Corona de la Llama Azul en la cabeza. Si Harry y Ron hubieran sabido más de joyas y accesorios reales, habrían llegado a la conclusión de que aquella corona era esplendorosa en su sencillez. Sin embargo, tan sólo eran un par de campesinos.

La Reina observó a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban de pie ante ella, y que hicieron una torpe reverencia cuando apenas la habían observado. Llevaban la ropa más o menos limpia, pero desgastada y parecía que habían andado un largo camino. A ella no le parecían delincuentes. Claro que el pelirrojo parecía un vagabundo, o quizá simplemente era que le recordaba a alguien. Aunque ella no conocía a muchos vagabundos.

El Guardia que los acompañaba, habló así:

"Su alteza, estos dos fueron sorprendidos merodeando los pasillos del Palacio y es mi deber entregároslos para que hagáis con ellos lo que es debido."

Hermione parpadeó. Todas esas formalidades todavía la mareaban un poco.

"¿Han incurrido en algún delito Filch?"

"Merodear por los pasillos del Palacio sin autorización es suficiente delito para mandarlos a la horca, milady."

Hermione asintió. Los dos podían tener pinta de vagabundos, pero ella nunca había mandado a la horca a nadie. De hecho, estaba pensando seriamente en abolir la pena de muerte.

"Sin duda, Filch. Pero me parece que no representan ninguna amenaza. ¿Iban armados?"

"No, mi señora."

Hermione gruñó¿qué amenaza podían representar dos muchachos de su edad, harapientos y sin armas?. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos. Los dos todavía seguían con la cabeza inclinada.

"¿Cuáles son vuestros nombres?" les preguntó con aquel tono que le había escuchado a su madre algunas veces.

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

"No os mandaré a la horca si levantan la cabeza, pero es posible que lo haga si no respondéis a mi pregunta." Por supuesto eso último era una broma, jamás los mandaría a la horca, pero eso ellos no lo podían saber.

Uno de los muchachos levantó la cabeza y ella se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la observaron atentamente. "Mi nombre es Harry Potter... mi... eh... mi señora. "

El muchacho parecía realmente nervioso. El pelirrojo que estaba a su lado, dijo algo (seguramente su nombre) pero ella estaba bastante ocupada observando los verdes ojos del otro, y no alcanzó a entender qué era lo que le decía. Algo de Roland.

"Habéis estado merodeando el Palacio a hurtadillas y os podría mandar a la horca con una mano en la cintura. Sin embargo, os daré la oportunidad de defenderse. Hablad."

"Cultivábamos rábanos"

"Nos escondimos en las cajas de las calabazas"

"Queremos ser guardias"

"Yo en la caja de los rábanos"

"No os haremos daño"

"El guardia me quitó mis galletas de avena"

"Disculpad la intromisión"

Y así hubieran seguido balbuceando de no ser porque Hermione detuvo aquel discurso sin sentido.

"¡Guardad silencio!"

Los dos se quedaron con la boca medio abierta, observando a Hermione Jane I.

"Si fuerais tan amables de hablar uno a la vez, os lo agradecería."

El muchacho de ojos verdes (¿Harry Potter había dicho que se llamaba?) la observó nerviosamente.

"Somos campesinos y nuestra granja de rábanos fue destruida hace semanas, milady. Decidimos venir a la ciudad de Harmonyland para ser Guardias a su servicio, pero fuimos confundidos por delincuentes y por tal razón entramos... haciendo uso de otros medios."

Hermione lo observó atentamente. Que bonitos ojos tenía. No veía mentira en ellos.

"Habéis venido porque de lo contrario habríais muerto de hambre." Les dijo "Queréis ser Guardias para que mi Palacio os mantenga, no por convicción."

"Sí, es una manera de decirlo..." le dijo el pelirrojo, que acto seguido recibió un codazo de su amigo "pero también hay otras razones, claro..." lo remedió tardíamente.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos. Ese pelirrojo era de lo más insolente. Mira que hablarle así¡a una Reina!. De buena gana le mandaría colgar. Pero de los pies y durante una hora, para que le llegara oxígeno al cerebro.

"Mi Reina... nosotros... es verdad que venimos en busca de una mejor vida, pero si nos permitís formar parte de vuestra guardia, os juraremos lealtad. El Palacio sólo nos dará el sustento que necesitamos, pero nosotros daremos nuestras vidas para protegeros si así es requerido."

El pelirrojo (Roland o como fuera que se llamara) carraspeó cuando Harry mencionó lo de ofrecer sus vidas. Ese Roland era un insolente.

"No sé si puedo confiar en vosotros. Os propongo un trato. Les daré unas cuantas monedas para que puedan reconstruir su granja de rábanos, y os dejaré libres sin cargo alguno. Es bien sabido que si os envío al Consejo de los Magos, seríais condenados a diversas torturas, en el mejor de los casos."

Ambos tragaron saliva. A Hermione le pareció que ya los había asustado lo suficiente. Filch parecía ansioso de conducir a los dos jóvenes directo al Consejo de los Magos.

El pelirrojo Roland estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Os estaremos infinitamente agradecidos por-"

"No." Lo interrumpió su amigo "Hemos recorrido largas distancias con un objetivo, y ahora que finalmente lo hemos conseguido, no daremos marcha atrás." Le dijo Harry con gesto desafiante "Mi Reina." Añadió con un tono más sumiso.

Hermione apenas pudo contener un suspiro de irritación. Les estaba dando la oportunidad de "escapar" y les daría suficiente dinero no sólo para reconstruir su granja, sino para hacer eso, y comprar otras más. Pero el necio de Harry Potter insistía en ponerse la soga al cuello. Bueno, era un decir. A él jamás lo mandaría a la horca.

Los observó durante un largo momento. Roland se veía como si se le hubiera escapado la oportunidad de su vida, y Harry como si la tuviera aferrada con la punta de los dedos y estuviera a punto de escapársele. ¿Qué podía hacer?.

"Está bien. Filch, condúcelos con Moody. El les dará instrucciones precisas de lo que tendrán que hacer. "

Roland frunció el ceño y Harry sonrió. Filch hizo una torcida reverencia.

"Y quítales esas cadenas. Ya no son prisioneros."

Filch hizo una mueca. Ese hombre también era un insolente. ¿O es que nadie la tomaba en serio como soberana de Harmonyland?.

Observó al grupo de tres desplazarse hasta la puerta, hasta que salieron por donde habían llegado. No estaba segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta... ¿qué habría hecho su abuela¿o su madre?. Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en el trono. Sólo eran dos muchachos de su edad, no le darían problemas. Que bonitos eran los ojos de Harry.

_Continuará..._

Nota: lo de las llamas azules es por un hechizo que hace Hermione en primer año y que es su especialidad P  
Nota 2: la frase del principio es de una canción llamada Un Beso y una Flor.  
Nota 3: Ni los Orcos, ni los Trollocs, ni los Mortífagos son míos, jejeje.


	2. Parte II

Hola a todos y todas :-)

Antes que nada, los reviews pendientes de responder...

Arissita: muchas gracias, que bueno que la historia te guste :-D intento mantener las personalidades de todos, como deben de ser, porque al fin y al cabo es lo que hace especiales a los personajes y si les quitas o les pones cosas, ya no es lo mismo. Pierde encanto, jeje.

Elma: hola! Bueno, aquí está actualizada ya :-P espero que el cap sea de tu agrado, y que me digas que te pareció. Saludos.

Hubo alguien que me preguntó (aunque no fue en esta página) más detalles acerca de la saga "La Rueda del Tiempo", como sea, lo pongo aquí también para quien esté interesado. El autor es Robert Jordan, y la editorial en español... pues es Timun Mas, aunque acá por México me parece que los libros son imposibles de conseguir ¬¬ yo los he descargado de la red.

Ahora si, la segunda parte.

**Parte II**

_Pero esta vieja historia tiene una hoja en blanco, esa que habla de ti..._

"¿Tenías que abrir la boca?" le dijo Ron a Harry, alzando las manos "nos iba a dejar ir¡y nos iba a dar oro!. Merlín sabe que eso era lo mejor¡Guardias de Harmonyland!. ¿En qué estabas pensando?. Si, mi señora. Sí, milady. Sí, mi Reina ¿quiere que limpie los vegetales que va a comer el día de hoy¿os gustaría que besara el suelo que su Alteza pisa?. Por Merlin, Harry. Esta vez si que te has vuelto loco."

"Era el plan desde el principio¡tú estuviste de acuerdo!" se defendió Harry.

"Lo sé, pero eso fue antes de saber que la Reina nos ofrecería dinero. Eso habría resuelto nuestros problemas."

"Temporalmente."

"Hubiéramos podido comenzar de nuevo, eso era algo."

"Aquí lo tendremos de por vida."

"Una vida que puede terminar mañana, si morimos defendiendo a la Reina de Harmonyland. ¡Que Merlín me ampare!. Y por si fuera poco el tal Filch se ha llevado mis galletas."

Ron se revolvió el cabello y caminó alrededor de la habitación como un animal enjaulado. Luego, terminó sentándose con brusquedad en una de las sillas. Quizá hubiera sido mejor aceptar la oferta de la Reina... el dinero no les habría sido eterno, pero como Ron decía, por algo se empezaba. Harry sabía que ya no había marcha atrás. En realidad lamentaba haber arrastrado a Ron hasta esa situación.

Los habían conducido por un estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a un cuarto pequeño, con un par de sillas y una mesa, pero sin ventanas.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre mal encarado, con un parche en el ojo, entró cojeando. Ron y Harry se pusieron de pie como impulsados por un resorte.

"Vosotros sois, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley."

Les dijo, como si ellos no lo supieran.

"Mi nombre es Ojoloco Moody. Y ustedes dos queréis ser Guardias al servicio de la Reina Hermione Jane I."

"Eh... si... eh... señor."

"¿Vacilaréis del mismo modo si tuvierais que luchar por Harmonyland¿Si tuvierais que defender la vida de vuestra Reina?" le dijo con un tono furioso y observándolo fijamente con el único ojo que tenía.

Harry tragó saliva.

"No señor."

"Eso espero. Que Merlín me perdone, pero no sé si la Reina ha tomado la decisión correcta. Apenas si os conoce y la confianza no se puede depositar así como así en un par de vagabundos. Acompañadme."

Lo siguieron por largos pasillos y Harry perdió el sentido de la orientación cuando viraron en uno de ellos por lo que le parecía la centésima vez. Iban caminando tan rápido como la cojera de Moody lo permitía. Ron observaba de un lado para otro, como un niño al que han llevado a un maravilloso y desconocido lugar. Las paredes del Palacio estaban adornadas con cuadros pintados con escenas de batallas, o simplemente con retratos de personas que Harry, obviamente, no conocía. Los marcos de los cuadros eran de oro, y Harry dudaba que en toda su vida hubiera visto tal cantidad de ese metal precioso reunida en un solo lugar. Uno que otro sirviente del Palacio (Harry los reconocía por sus uniformes azul marino con blanco) los observaban con curiosidad cuando pasaban junto a ellos. También vio elfos domésticos, pero éstos parecían no ser conscientes de su presencia y se limitaban a realizar sus tareas.

Finalmente, llegaron a un amplio jardín, donde se podían observar por todos lados unas flores azules con forma de campanillas, y que relucían bajo la luz del sol. El césped estaba podado perfectamente y los arbustos estaban cortados formando siluetas de animales. Atravesaron el jardín, que estaba vacío, salvo por algún elfo doméstico que lo cruzaba apresuradamente y que llevaba canastas de fruta sobre la cabeza, o cestos de ropa (limpia o sucia, no lo sabía Harry). Caminaron por otro pasillo hasta que llegaron a unas puertas de tamaño considerable, custodiadas por un Guardia. Cuando el hombre vio a Moody, se limitó a hacer una inclinación de cabeza y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver un túnel, más o menos amplio y completamente pintado de blanco. Estaba iluminado con antorchas que resplandecían con un fuego azul. Cuando atravesaron el túnel, Harry tuvo la ligera sensación de ir descendiendo, aunque a simple vista no daba esa impresión.

Caminaron por el túnel unos cuantos segundos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un patio rodeado de lo que parecían ser habitaciones.

Moody los condujo por unas escaleras y al llegar a la siguiente planta, viró a la derecha y se detuvo en la segunda puerta.

"Estas serán vuestras habitaciones." Les dijo de mala gana, abriendo una de las puertas y revelando un cuarto mediano, en el que solo se encontraba una cama, un perchero, un ropero no muy grande, dos sillas y una mesa sobre la cual estaba un florero vacío.

"La habitación que está a la izquierda es igual." Les dijo, dirigiéndose a la salida. "Podéis asearos abajo. Ordenaré que os traigan uniformes nuevos. Esos harapos de campesino ya no les son útiles. Mañana comenzarán el entrenamiento, y si sois afortunados, no estaréis llorando como una banshee para que los dejemos regresar a su granjita. Así que descansad, que desde mañana les parecerá que ya no tienen nunca el suficiente reposo."

"Pensé que siempre había flores..." dijo Ron, que al parecer no se le había ocurrido otra cosa mejor que decir ante las palabras de Moody.

"No hasta que no forméis parte de la Guardia de la Reina."

"Oh." Fue todo lo que dio Ron como respuesta.

"¿En cuánto tiempo podremos ser Guardias?" preguntó Harry.

"Aquí siempre se está aprendiendo, pero ser Guardia requiere de extrema disciplina y perseverancia. Si tenéis suerte en un par de años lo seréis."

Harry sintió que el alma se le iba tres metros bajo tierra. ¿Años?. Quizá esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que él pensaba. Volteó a ver a Ron durante un instante, pero desvió la mirada inmediatamente cuando la expresión de su amigo era completamente de: te lo dije.

Moody dio un paso hacia la salida y Ron se adelantó un par de pasos, nervioso.

"Señor... eh... disculpad... pero... uno de los Guardias... tiene aún algo que me pertenece."

Moody lo observó un segundo con confusión, y luego encogió los ojos como si estuviera a un paso de enfurecerse. Introdujo la mano debajo de su capa, y sacó una pequeña bolsita de color rojo, de un material parecido al terciopelo. Se la entregó sin decir nada más y después, Moody abandonó la habitación. Eran las galletas de Ron, aunque Harry sabía bien que la bolsita era algo que su madre, la Sra. Weasley, le había confeccionado a Ron para que las guardara. Además de los recuerdos y sus enseñanzas, aquello era lo único que Ron conservaba de su madre.

Harry se quedó observando sus "harapos de campesino", y se sintió ofendido. Claro que llevaban la misma ropa desde hacía varios días, y su camisa de lana ya tenía un par de agujeros. Eso sin contar los pantalones cubiertos con manchas de lodo y las botas de viaje que él pensaba eran resistentes, pero a las cuales poco les faltaba para que se quedaran sin suela. Bueno, podría ser peor, se dijo, observando a su amigo Ron que iba descalzo desde dos días atrás.

"Eso de las florecitas en las habitaciones de los guardias..." Le dijo Ron, y salió del cuarto inmediatamente, dejando la frase inconclusa.

Lo que Harry quería era dormir, sólo eso. ¡Y por fin en una cama decente!. Arrastrando los pies, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la parte de abajo, donde Moody les había dicho que se podían asear. Encontró una amplia habitación con algo que él pocas veces había visto: tinas. En la granja Weasley siempre se tenía que bañar en el río más cercano, así que esto era, sin duda, digno de un Palacio. Caminó hacia una de las tinas y observó que estaba vacía, pero un segundo después, como por arte de magia, la tina comenzó a llenarse. No le sorprendió, pues sabía que en el Palacio algunas cosas eran obra del Consejo de los Magos. Se quitó la ropa e inmediatamente se introdujo en una de las tinas. El agua estaba caliente y eso lo relajó. Así que se quedó dormido, y cuando despertó, el agua estaba fría y sus "harapos" de campesino habían desaparecido. ¡En el río jamás se le había perdido la ropa!. Claro, estaba aquella ocasión en la que había perdido un pantalón arrastrado por la corriente. Y también aquella vez en la que sus calcetines se llenaron de sanguijuelas y él no se dio cuenta hasta que se los puso. Sospechaba de Ron.

El punto era, que aquí, en un Palacio, las cosas no se podían perder así como así. Observó a su alrededor y casi se le sale el corazón cuando un elfo doméstico apareció a su derecha. En las manos llevaba ropa doblada, su nuevo "uniforme", supuso.

"Mi Señor Aspirante, mi nombre es Dobby. Dobby os viene a entregar ropa de Aspirante, Mi Señor. El uniforme de los Aspirantes que debe portar con orgullo en el Palacio de la Llama Azul, mi Señor Aspirante."

"Gracias Dobby... y no me llames Mi Señor Aspirante. Mi nombre es Harry Potter."

"Mi Señor el Aspirante Harry Potter es muy amable."

Acto seguido, Dobby hizo tal reverencia, que poco faltó para que quedara tendido completamente en el suelo. Después, dejó la ropa en un banquito cercano y se alejó sin darle la espalda y haciendo repetidas inclinaciones. Dobby regresó dos minutos después, porque había olvidado entregarle las botas. El pobre elfo doméstico estaba visiblemente perturbado, pues intentó ahogarse en una de las tinas, cosa que no consiguió porque no tenían agua.

Así que Harry salió ataviado con su reluciente uniforme de Aspirante. Era completamente negro y con una pequeña llama bordada en el pecho, del lado del corazón. El de los Guardias del Palacio era prácticamente igual, pero ellos llevaban capas, negras también y adornadas en la orilla con un bordado de grecas azules. Además, en lugar de la llama azul pequeña del lado del corazón, ésta cubría la totalidad del pecho. Y claro, también estaban las armaduras plateadas y los yelmos.

Los días transcurrían y se consumían con prácticas de defensa personal, equitación, manejo de espada y arco. Inicialmente, eran bastante indulgentes con ambos (practicar un poco con la espada, otro poco con el arco, montar una hora o dos), pero luego (Harry no habría podido decir cuando), las cosas empezaron a cambiar. En una ocasión, uno de los guardias lo entrenaba y mientras él usaba su espada de batalla, a Harry le habían dado una que no habría cortado ni la mantequilla. Está de más decir que a Harry se le puso la carne de gallina cuando su uniforme de Aspirante terminó hecho jirones. Y a Ron se le borró la sonrisa del rostro cuando le dijeron que era su turno. A eso le había seguido la clase de equitación... a Harry le dieron un caballo salvaje, que más bien parecía toro y que estuvo a punto de derribarlo en múltiples ocasiones. El pobre de Ron sí que fue arrastrado varios metros cuando cayó del caballo y su pie izquierdo se enredó en las riendas. Y luego el arco, por Merlín... ningún ser viviente sería capaz de acertar a una cereza a más de cien metros de distancia. De hecho, Harry dudaba que él fuera capaz de acertar a cualquier cosa a más de diez metros de distancia... no era su fuerte.

Siempre los levantaban por la mañana, antes de que los primeros rayos del sol despuntaran, y los hacían correr durante una hora a pesar del frío. El tiempo que un pequeño reloj de arena tardaba en dar dos vueltas, era el que les proporcionaban para desayunar. Ron se guardaba algunas rodajas de pan en el bolsillo, y en poco tiempo consiguió que los elfos le llevaran galletas de avena; de manera que tenía una buena reserva debajo de su cama y dentro de una cajita. Harry no había intentado contrabandear con la comida desde que lo habían descubierto, y su castigo fue limpiar las chimeneas que estaban en el ala norte del Palacio.

Y luego estaban los días de vigilancia, en los que acompañaban a algún Guardia del Palacio en su ronda habitual para vigilar el castillo. A él lo habían asignado con Remus Lupin, un Guardia que parecía bastante experimentado. Le gustaba conversar con él (en parte porque realmente le agradaba y en parte porque así no se aburría hasta el punto de quedarse dormido). Aquel hombre siempre tenía algo interesante que contarle, desde historias del Palacio (le contó cómo había sido Aspirante, cuando Hermione Elizabeth II gobernaba Harmonyland) hasta detalles de batallas y otras cosas insignificantes como su afición por los chocolates. Alguna vez hasta le preguntó por qué era tan diferente a Ron físicamente, si eran hermanos. Harry se limitó a decirle que sus padres habían muerto y él había quedado a cargo de los Weasley cuando era apenas un niño de tres años.

Así fue como comenzaron los días como Aspirantes para Harry y Ron. Moody les había hablado en serio cuando les dijo que estarían llorando como una banshee para regresar a su granja, pero Ron decía que no estaba llorando, que se le había metido un poquito de polvo en los ojos.

Aquel día, afortunadamente, era su día de descanso, y Ron y Harry decidieron utilizarlo recorriendo rincones del Palacio que no conocían. Encontraron las habitaciones de los sirvientes y los elfos domésticos, husmearon por las cocinas, tuvieron que esconderse cuando entraron en un salón en el que sólo era permitida la presencia de los Guardias del Palacio y descubrieron más jardines infestados con aquellas curiosas florecillas azules, que decían algunos, sólo se daban en Harmonyland. Llegaron a un jardín en el que había también otro tipo de flores, de las que ellos no sabían los nombres pero que llamaban la atención por su colorido.

Y precisamente, fue en aquel jardín, donde se toparon con la Reina.

"Veo que estáis aprovechando el tiempo. En uno de los jardines privados, ni más ni menos." Les dijo, observándolos atentamente. Llevaba un libro en las manos. _Historia de Harmonyland_, alcanzó a leer Harry en la portada.

Ellos hicieron una reverencia. ¿Jardines privados?. Vaya suerte la suya, de todos los lugares, venir a terminar en ese.

"Disculpad. Ignorábamos que era un jardín privado, milady." Le dijo Ron, en un tono que le pareció exageradamente amable a Harry. Tan amable que terminaba sonando sarcástico. Bueno, después de todo, así era Ron.

"La ignorancia bien puede disculparse una vez, Aspirante Roland."

"En ese caso, serán bien recibidas vuestras disculpas, mi señora." Le dijo Ron, sonriendo en un gesto que Harry esperaba no se viera demasiado insolente.

Harry abrió tanto los ojos que pensó que se le iban a salir y se puso a suplicar ayuda a Merlín, para que la Reina no los mandara quemar vivos.

"¿Las mías?" le preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos y observándolo como si estuviera dispuesto a mandarlo a la horca.

La horca o la hoguera... ¿qué sería menos doloroso?.

"Sí. Me parece que ignora que mi nombre no es Roland, sino Ronald. Ronald Weasley."

"Oh..."

Por un momento, Hermione permaneció inmóvil. Harry casi se echa a reír. Era bonita cuando parecía confundida. Y cuando no también.

"Debí olvidarlo." les dijo finalmente "En todo caso, gracias por recordármelo, Ronald Weasley."

Ron sonrió, aunque de manera forzada, ya que seguramente esperaba una disculpa.

"Y ahora, si me permitís. Tengo asuntos que atender."

Los observó durante un momento, y ninguno de los tres se movió. La Reina Hermione alzó las cejas e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. Ron miró de un lado a otro, desconcertado. Entonces Harry cayó en la cuenta de lo que quería: que se hicieran a un lado. _"Ningún Guardia de la Reina obstruirá el camino de la misma a menos que de ello dependa la vida de su soberana"_, recordó que le había dicho Remus Lupin en alguna de sus conversaciones. Con un movimiento casi tan torpe como apresurado, Harry se hizo a un lado al tiempo que hacía una reverencia. Pero cuando se incorporó, de alguna manera golpeó el libro que ella llevaba en las manos y que terminó en el suelo. Harry levantó el libro apresuradamente y se lo entregó, pidiendo disculpas. La Reina lo estaba observando con una media sonrisa.

"Tenéis cosas que aprender." Le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Tantas como vos ordenéis, mi Reina." Respondió Harry.

Aquella era una de tantas frases que Remus le había listado para demostrar deferencia con la Reina. Pero a Harry seguía pareciéndole extraño hablarle así a una muchacha que por mucho, era un año mayor que él. Se reprendió mentalmente. No era una muchacha. Era una Reina. Había que tratarla como tal. Pero seguía siendo raro.

Ella lo observó como quien observa a alguien preguntándose las razones de un comportamiento así.

"¿Habéis estado charlando con Remus Lupin?" le preguntó. Parecía divertida con la situación, pero a Harry lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

"Eh... si."

Ella se limitó a asentir.

"Un buen hombre. Excesivamente formal en ocasiones, pero no por ello menos valioso. En fin, que tengáis un buen día, Aspirantes."

Y sin decir nada más, se alejó de ellos, tan solo para avanzar un par de pasos, girar sobre sus talones y regresar.

"Me parece" les dijo "que os sería bastante útil leer este libro."

Extendió las manos y le entregó _Historia de Harmonyland_ a Harry.

Harry hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Y ella se alejó finalmente, dejando atrás un Ronald Weasley poniendo los ojos en blanco y un Harry Potter con el pulso acelerado.

-------

Nota: la frase inicial es de una canción llamada Una Vieja Historia, de la Oreja de Van Gogh.

¿Comentarios:-)


	3. Parte III

El review que me falta por responder :-P 

Arissita: los hmm.. cómo los llamaste? rocecitos HH? jajaja (sorry, es que me hizo gracia) seguramente estarán en el próximo capítulo, bueno, no son precisamente rocecitos, pero algo hay de eso, jeje. Mil gracias por tu comentario :-D

Ahora si, la tercera parte. Debo decir que la cuarta tardará un poquito más, ya que ahora me enfocaré a otros escritos que tengo pendientes, jeje. Pero no se preocupen, que no tardaré mucho :-)

**------------------------**

**Parte III**

_La lealtad tiene un corazón tranquilo... _

"¿Acaso sois unas princesitas que necesitáis ser despertadas de vuestro placentero descanso!"

Harry tan solo fue consciente de encontrarse de pie al lado de su cama, como siempre sucedía cuando Alastor Moody entraba gritando a todo pulmón a alguna hora de la madrugada.

"No señor." Le dijo Harry con voz ronca y temblando ligeramente cuando el frío invernal le llegó hasta los huesos. El suelo estaba helado y sentía los pies entumidos.

"Vestiros de inmediato. Os esperaré en el campo de práctica."

Y se fue sin decir una palabra más.

Fue hasta ese momento cuando Harry lanzó un gruñido de exasperación. Observó por la puerta abierta, y se dio cuenta de que bien podían faltar un par de horas para que el sol saliera. Mientras se vestía rápidamente se preguntaba que nuevo tipo de tortura se le habría ocurrido a Moody. Nunca olvidaría aquella vez que los hizo cruzar un lago cercano a la media noche, mientras él se mantenía seco y gruñón en una balsa, al tiempo que les gritaba un sin fin de malas palabras para que se dieran prisa. Se acomodó rápidamente el uniforme y tomó su espada, se pasó los dedos por el cabello rebelde y sin prestar más atención al resto de su apariencia, salió apresuradamente de la habitación. Ron bajó un minuto después, como si se preguntara qué hacía ahí y en dónde había dejado su cama. Llevaba el cabello rojizo tan alborotado que casi parecía el de Harry, y una marca en la mejilla ocasionada seguramente por la almohada. Sujetaba un arco con una mano mientras con la otra aferraba una flecha. En fin, que su aspecto no rebosaba frescura por donde se le viera.

"¿Ese loco te despertó¿qué fue lo que dijo?" le preguntó Ron, y un segundo después bostezó tremendamente.

Harry comenzó a caminar en dirección al campo de práctica. "Que nos esperaba en el campo de práctica..."

"Estaba medio dormido y bajé esperando encontrarte aquí para preguntarte."

Harry rió ligeramente, y luego bostezó.

"¿Sólo una flecha?" le preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras caminaban en dirección al campo de práctica.

Ron se rascó la cabeza y levantó la mano para observar la única flecha que llevaba.

"No encontré mi carcaj. Debe de estar en algún lugar entre la ropa limpia y un montón de libros."

Harry negó con la cabeza. No se molestó en preguntarle por qué no había llevado su espada. Sabía que Ron se sentía más a gusto con un arco. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al campo de práctica, donde Moody ya los esperaba.

"Tardaron demasiado."

"Lo lamento, señor." Le dijo Ron "¿puedo preguntar para qué estamos aquí?"

Moody asintió vagamente y observó a su alrededor.

"Su entrenamiento como Aspirantes ya ha durado varios meses, y me parece que estáis listos para ascender a Guardias."

Harry y Ron se observaron nerviosamente.

"Habíais dicho que eran necesarios años para ascender a Guardia¿no es así?" Le dijo Harry.

"No están aquí para cuestionar mis decisiones, así que guardad silencio."

Harry observó a Ron y se encogió de hombros.

"Esperad aquí. De pie."

Moody se alejó cojeando, dejando a Ron y Harry plantados a medio campo, tiritando de frío y algo de nervios también. El campo estaba iluminado por algunas antorchas, que proyectaban sus sombras sobre el piso.

"No pensé que... fuera tan pronto." Le dijo Ron, sujetando su arco firmemente.

"Bueno... no ha sido tan poco tiempo, supongo que estamos listos. De lo contrario, Moody no habría pensado en ascendernos. ¿Nos hará alguna prueba?"

Ron asintió. La verdad es que a él también le había tomado por sorpresa aquello, pero ahora ya estaban ahí y nada podían hacer, salvo rogar para que la prueba o el examen, o lo que fuera que estuvieran a punto de hacer no resultara muy complicado. Había olvidado leer algunos libros de tácticas militares... y tampoco recordaba los diferentes nombres de puntas de flecha que le habían enseñado en las primeras lecciones. Eso sin mencionar que ni él ni Ron se habían leído _Historia de Harmonyland_. Levantó su espada y comenzó a ensayar algunos movimientos.

Escuchó el sonido de una flecha pasando a escasos centímetros de su costado izquierdo. La flecha cayó al suelo con un sonido que casi pareció hacer eco en el campo. Se quedó de pie en donde estaba y observó a su alrededor. Todo pasó en poco tiempo. Primero pensó que había sido su imaginación, pero dos segundos después otra fecha salió disparada de algún lugar, y le rasgó la manga derecha del uniforme. Y luego otra, y otra más. Y de pronto empezaron a salir de todos lados y a él solo se le ocurrió correr a algún sitio donde no fuera un blanco tan fácil. Y rogar para que ninguna flecha lo alcanzara. ¿Sería esa la prueba?. Si era así, no podía imaginar que alguna flecha fuera con la intención franca de atravesarle el corazón. ¿O si?.

Corrió hasta semi ocultarse detrás de una columna, y hasta entonces, reparó en las oscuras siluetas que se desplazaban por los pasillos del Palacio. ¿Serían Guardias?. De pronto, una figura mucho más alta que él, se abalanzó en su dirección, y Harry levantó la espada para evitar que lo atacara. Si era la prueba, no intentaría matarlo... quizá asustarlo, pero nada más. El sonido metálico de la espada del adversario contra la suya, lo hizo dudar lo que acababa de pensar. Luego, el hombre lo volvió a atacar, y él solo se limitaba a contener sus estocadas. Una tras otra.

"¿Quién eres!" gritó, con la respiración agitada.

Eso no podía ser la prueba. Ese hombre lo quería matar.

"¡Tu asesino!"

A Harry se le heló la sangre, y titubeó por un segundo. Sólo eso bastó para que su espada se le escapara de las manos y terminara en el suelo, a un par de metros de su alcance. El hombre levantó su arma y de pronto, una flecha lo atravesó. El hombre se desplomó a sus pies, cayendo boca abajo.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?"

La flecha había salido del arco de Ron. Harry apenas si pudo darle las gracias. Luego, se dio cuenta de que su espada volvía a estar en su mano derecha. El cómo, era algo que no le importaba demasiado. Quizá nunca la había perdido y se había paralizado de terror. Valiente Guardia de la Reina resultaría.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, intentando que las piernas no le temblaran demasiado. ¡Valiente Guardia!.

La silueta de Remus Lupin surgió entre las sombras, y luego se paró frente a ellos. Llevaba una herida en la mejilla y la espada en una mano. Observó alternativamente al hombre que estaba en el piso, y luego a Ron y a Harry. Se agachó y levantó un poco el cuerpo inerte del atacante de Harry. El rostro de Remus pareció tensarse un poco al ver algo que Harry y Ron no distinguieron.

"Están atacando el Palacio."

Les dijo con un tono cortante y explorando a su alrededor.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Ron con su mejor tono sarcástico.

"¿Estáis los dos bien?" les preguntó, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de Ron.

Ambos asintieron.

"No sé como lograron entrar... y no son demasiados o de lo contrario ya estaríamos muertos."

Harry observó a su alrededor. Había cierta agitación y algunos Guardias iban y venían de un lado a otro, con espada en mano, el uniforme desarreglado y algunas heridas en los brazos, piernas y otros lugares del cuerpo.

"Acompañadme." Remus caminó por los pasillos, mientras Ron y Harry le pisaban los talones. "¿Qué estabais haciendo fuera de vuestros dormitorios? Aún faltan un par de horas para que amanezca."

"Moody nos despertó y mencionó... que ya podíamos ser Guardias."

"¿Ser Guardias?. Pero si sólo lleváis unos meses de entrenamiento. Y a Moody... no lo he visto por aquí."

Los condujo en silencio por un corredor angosto, donde había un Guardia tendido a mitad del pasillo. Ojalá que sólo estuviera herido. La ayuda llegaría pronto.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Harry, mientras pasaban junto al Guardia.

Remus lo observó y se llevó un dedo a los labios, para que guardara silencio. La mano del hombre tendido a mitad del pasillo aferraba algo que parecía ser un pañuelo. No se movía. La ayuda para él ya no serviría de nada. Remus tomó el pañuelo y cerró los ojos del hombre mientras murmuraba algo. Luego siguió caminando, hasta llegar a una puerta que conducía a unas escaleras, y luego, a otra puerta más. Se encontraban en la parte más baja de una de las torres. Harry alzó la mirada y vio más escaleras, que se enroscaban a la pared de la torre. Pero eran sólo escaleras. No tenían ningún tipo de barandilla o pasamanos. Remus comenzó a subir, con total despreocupación. Harry y Ron lo siguieron, pegándose a la pared lo más que pudieron e intentando no mirar hacia abajo. Remus se detuvo cuando habían subido aproximadamente hasta la mitad de la torre y se volvió hacia ellos diciéndoles:

"Olvidé decirlo..."

Se inclinó hacia el borde de las escaleras y Harry y Ron contuvieron la respiración cuando lo vieron alargar una mano mientras se inclinaba más y más.

"No hay manera de caer. Tienen un hechizo."

Con los dedos extendidos toqueteó hacia su derecha y se vio como si topara con algo sólido. Harry extendió la mano y percibió... piedra no, pero sin duda era algo sólido. Una especie de barrera. Aunque decir de qué, era algo imposible. Siguieron subiendo, un poco más tranquilos, aunque siguieron sin acercarse demasiado al borde.

Justo cuando Harry pensaba que subir la torre lo estaba dejando demasiado mareado, llegaron a otra puerta, que Remus abrió.

Salieron a una especie de puente, que se alargaba hasta conectar con otra de las torres mayores del Palacio (en total eran cuatro). Pero tampoco había barandilla. Ron se acercó al borde del "puente" y extendió la mano, topándose con algo sólido.

"¡Merlín!." Exclamó Ron "¿por qué esa manía de ponerme la carne de gallina?. No le tengo miedo a las alturas, pero sólo a un loco se le ocurre poner barreras invisibles en un puente alzado a... no sé ni cuantos metros son."

Harry creía que Ron tenía razón. Aún sabiendo que existía una barrera, no era suficiente para dejar de sentir que se estaba caminando en una cuerda floja. Y es que, de alguna manera, el viento corría libremente. No podía entender cómo una barrera no los dejara caer y sin embargo permitiera el paso del aire. En fin, así era la magia.

Un hombre con uniforme de Guardia se acercó corriendo a ellos. Había otros más, con apariencia de haber librado una batalla.

"¡Señor!" le dijo a Remus "El ataque no tuvo demasiado alcance. Todo está en orden aquí arriba."

Ron y Harry se observaron. A juzgar por la apariencia de los Guardias, el "orden" no se reflejaba demasiado en ellos.

"Logramos sacarla de sus habitaciones y traerla acá en poco tiempo."

Remus sólo asintió.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la otra torre, en cuya puerta Remus se detuvo y le hizo un gesto a el Guardia que los acompañaba, para que permaneciera fuera. Luego hizo otro gesto a Ron y Harry, para que lo siguieran.

Tocó la puerta y una mujer mayor abrió, los dejó pasar y luego salió inmediatamente. Los tres entraron en una estancia amplia, en donde no se sentía frío en lo absoluto. Había un escritorio, una silla bastante grande y otras tres más pequeñas. En un sofá, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y con expresión de ansiedad, estaba sentada Hermione. La muchacha se acercó a ellos tan pronto como los vio entrar.

"¿Estáis bien, milady?" preguntó Remus, haciendo una reverencia.

"¡Claro que si¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Atacaron el Palacio."

"¡Eso ya lo sé¿pero cómo?"

"El cómo es algo que tendremos que investigar, milady. No ha sido un ataque muy fuerte, pero nos demuestra que estábamos equivocados si pensábamos que teníamos plena seguridad en el Palacio de la Llama Azul."

"¿Quién nos atacó Remus?" preguntó ella, con gesto preocupado.

Lupin extendió la mano y le entregó un trozo de tela desgarrada (lo que Harry había pensado era un pañuelo). Se podía observar, bordada sobre la misma, una especie de serpiente enroscada sobre un yunque.

"No puede ser... debe tratarse de un grupo reducido de seguidores. Remus..."

"Puede ser una posibilidad, milady. Seguramente hay prisioneros, y obtendremos las respuestas aunque sea necesario recurrir a-"

"Nada de tortura, Remus. Se bien que no es vuestro estilo, pero conozco a los demás." Le dijo ella, observándolo severamente. Remus asintió ligeramente. "¿Por qué os acompañan ellos dos?." Preguntó, dirigiendo una mirada a Ron y Harry.

"Moody los condujo al campo de práctica con el pretexto de que los ascendería a Guardias. Justo en el momento en el que comenzó el ataque."

"¿Guardias?. Imposible, sólo llevan unos meses..." se quedó en silencio y observó el piso. "¿Y Moody?" preguntó, levantando la mirada.

"Habrá que buscarlo." Le dijo Remus.

Hermione asintió, con gesto serio.

"Dudo que lo encontréis. Podéis retiraros. Gracias Remus."

Lupin hizo una reverencia y salió de la estancia, seguido de Harry y Ron.

"Vosotros no." Les dijo la Reina, observando todavía el trozo de tela.

Ron y Harry se quedaron a media estancia y observaron a Remus, que les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como dándoles confianza. Luego, cerró la puerta tras de él.

"¿Moody les ha tratado bien?" les preguntó la Reina.

"¿Tratarnos bien?. Milady, Moody ha sido estricto, pero lo es con todos. Demasiado." Le dijo Harry. Ella asintió.

"¿Estáis bien?"

"Tan bien como se puede estar después de haber estado a punto de morir, milady." Respondió Ron.

"Me da gusto escucharlo, Roland."

Se quedó en silencio, observando el piso, como buscando respuestas en las baldosas. Ron frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada cuando le dijo Roland.

"Había terminado... se supone que había terminado." Susurró, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que Ron y Harry estaban ahí.

"Milady¿puedo preguntar que es lo que había terminado?"

"Esto." Les dijo, mostrándoles la insignia con la serpiente.

Ni Ron ni Harry dieron señas de entender las implicaciones de aquello.

"¿Es que no habéis leído Historia de Harmonyland?" les preguntó exasperada.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"Es la insignia de los Caballeros Negros."

Ron palideció y Harry no pudo pronunciar una palabra. Pero ella permaneció de pie, observándolos y con el semblante totalmente serio. Luego les dio la espalda, y Harry notó que aferraba con fuerza el trozo de tela desgarrada.

"Podéis..." se aclaró la garganta "podéis iros, los dos..."

Ron observó a Harry, y el primero se encogió de hombros.

"Los Caballeros Negros... asesinaron a mi familia. Hace varios años." dijo Ron, a nadie en particular. Su voz sonaba distante.

"Y a mis padres... cuando yo tenía tres años." agregó Harry.

Harry observó como ella giraba ligeramente la cabeza, aunque sin observarlos por completo.

"Realmente lo lamento." les dijo. "A todos nos ha sido arrebatado algo." Añadió en un susurro.

Harry observó a Ron, que tenía la cabeza agachada y aferraba el arco tan fuerte que parecía que lo iba a romper.

"Defenderemos Harmonyland a costa de nuestras propias vidas, milady." Le dijo Harry.

En realidad Harry no sabía que decir, pero supuso que una muestra de lealtad... encajaría bien en ese momento. Esperaba que aquello la tranquilizara. Ella se volvió y los observó atentamente. Harry pudo notar algo en sus ojos: el fantasma de lo que le había sido arrebatado a ella.

"Os lo agradezco. Pero apenas sois Aspirantes."

Ron levantó la cabeza y la observó como si no comprendiera la lógica de aquello.

"Su Alteza, mi madre decía que cuando se siembra algo, sembrado está. Seremos Guardias algún día. Si Harry deja de quejarse como niñita cada vez que le dan un arco, claro está."

Harry abrió la boca, olvidándose de pronto de que tenía enfrente a la Reina de Harmonyland, y estuvo a punto de decirle a Ron que él nunca se había quejado como niñita. Claro que sí se había quejado, pero cualquiera lo hubiera hecho si cada tiro que fallara con el arco significaba un castigo de un día limpiando los establos. De pronto recordó que la Reina estaba en esa misma habitación con ellos. Cerró la boca e hizo una nota mental para vengarse de Ron posteriormente.

Hermione estaba observando a Ron como si de pronto el muchacho hubiera hecho una magnífica observación y ella se estuviera preguntando cómo ha logrado tal cosa. O más bien lo estaba observando con confusión, sorpresa e incluso... el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus labios. ¡Ron se la iba a pagar!.

Después, les dijo que se retiraran y ambos obedecieron, tras hacer una reverencia.

_Continuará..._


	4. Parte IV

Hola, estoy de vuelta... quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews, siempre es bueno saber lo que piensan de la historia y eso da ánimo para continuar :-D

Arissita: como lo había dicho, este cap es más HH :-D espero que te guste.

Paco: lamento dejar la sutileza en los ships en esta parte :-( no lo pude evitar :-P y como notarás la frase es de una canción que conoces... jajaja. De hecho también utilicé otra frase de la misma canción en la primera parte, jeje. Gracias por tu ayuda con el vocabulario

Y como no tengo nada más que decir...

**Parte IV**

_  
De día viviré pensando en tus sonrisas, de noche las estrellas me acompañarán..._

Los días transcurrieron en una tensa calma.

La vigilancia en el Palacio de la Llama Azul se había redoblado y Hermione tenía que llevar constantemente a por lo menos dos Guardias pisándole los talones. La situación realmente comenzaba a parecerle ridícula. Se sentía prisionera dentro de su propio Palacio.

Estaban también las reuniones con el Consejo de los Magos, que servían bastante para dejarla con dolor de cabeza. Informes de algunas revueltas de lo que parecían ser hombres y mujeres dispuestos a brindar apoyo a los Caballeros Negros, aunque la mayoría de las veces era a causa de amenazas e intimidaciones (los Magos parecían poner énfasis en esto). En aquellas reuniones también se dedicaban a abarrotarla con peticiones para que aprobara tal acuerdo, para que atendiera los asuntos relacionados con el comercio que Harmonyland tenía con otros Reinos, o para que redujera el rango de edad en el que los Magos eran capaces de ingresar al Consejo. Eso último era algo que llevaban demasiado tiempo pidiendo. Según algunos, para cuando los Magos pasaban a formar parte del Consejo, morían a los pocos años y uno que otro pensaba que sería bueno tener a mentes jóvenes que fueran capaces de aportar opiniones diferentes a las que un hombre mucho mayor podía dar. Hermione no sabía si aquello era buena, o mala idea. El Consejo de los Magos tomaba decisiones muy importantes con frecuencia, e incluso ella misma delegaba responsabilidades al grupo de Hechiceros, no sin antes asegurarse de que el problema a resolver sería bien discutido por ellos. Y siempre le informaban de sus decisiones. Pero cuando su madre gobernaba, cualquier mago podía entrar en el Consejo, siempre y cuando fuera mayor de edad y hubiera recibido la instrucción necesaria. Y algunos la habían traicionado. Aunque en realidad había sido de todas las edades, pero desde entonces, ningún Mago podía aspirar a ser parte del Consejo si por lo menos no tenía algunas canas. No podía dejar que alguien con poca experiencia ocupara un lugar en el Consejo. Casi suelta una carcajada... ¿y ella qué era?. La Reina más joven desde hacía muchísimos años. En fin, que había un sin fin de cosas más, que terminaban por bloquearla, dejarla con un humor nada agradable y con la cabeza dándole vueltas, como ahora, precisamente.

Estaba en uno de los jardines "privados" y había logrado escabullirse de sus Guardias temporalmente. Sospechaba que muy pronto comenzarían a buscarla cuando se dieran cuenta de que no se hallaba en sus habitaciones, pero mientras eso sucedía, Hermione se limitaba a permanecer sentada de espaldas a una columna y con la vista fija en los jardines, cuyas flores y arbustos estaban todavía ligeramente iluminados por la escasa luz del sol invernal que aún no se ocultaba por completo.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, una de ellas, y quizá la que más le quitaba el sueño, era todo ese asunto de los Caballeros Negros. Su madre había muerto a manos de esos rufianes, y ella recordaba vagamente sus palabras, algo acerca de dejarle un país sumido en la miseria y la guerra y que ella tenía que salir adelante con sus propios medios. Pero cuando se lo dijo, ella era solo una niña asustada de cuatro años. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo iba a entender entonces?. Harmonyland se le estaba yendo de las manos. Y ella había pensado – ingenuamente – que las cosas comenzarían a cambiar ahora que ya tenía el control del país. Pero no era así. Llevaba apenas dos años al mando y era cierto que no había recibido noticias de ningún tipo acerca de los Caballeros Negros, pero eso no justificaba su desatención para con semejante asunto. Nunca debió confiarse, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Claro que tampoco era como si su despreocupación hubiera sido total, pero no había pistas que apuntaran a que los Caballeros Negros aún tenían seguidores. Ella no tenía experiencia con tales conflictos, y Dumbledore, su único consejero; había sido asesinado meses atrás. ¡Claro¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo obvio de todo aquello?. Los Caballeros Negros algo tenían que ver en todo aquello... quizá Dumbledore sabía algo, algo que ya no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para comunicárselo.

Se sentía tremendamente sola. La única persona que podía considerar como amiga, estaba lejos, y aquella otra chica casi de su edad que en algún momento llegó a pensar que podría ser su confidente, había desaparecido de pronto. Claro que siempre estaba desapareciendo, pues su padre era un... ¿inventor?. No sabía si era esa la palabra adecuada para calificar el trabajo de Lord Lovegood. El caso es que viajaba constantemente, sin avisar a nadie y con frecuencia su hija lo acompañaba. La última vez que había visto a Luna, la muchacha iba sobre una tabla larga con rueditas de madera en la parte de abajo, empujándose con un pie. ¡Y hasta le dijo que era divertido y que debía intentarlo!. Pero la Reina de Harmonyland no podía andar deslizándose de esa manera por los pasillos del Palacio. En realidad se veía divertido, sobre todo cuando Luna encontraba una pendiente y no tenía que empujarse con un pie. Pero la cara de Luna cuando se fue escaleras abajo no era precisamente de diversión.

El sonido de unos pasos resonó en el pasillo que se encontraba a su espalda, y Hermione salió de sus reflexiones acerca de tablas con rueditas y que tan peligroso sería intentarlo en una cuesta no muy pronunciada.

Y entonces, Harry Potter se asomó detrás de la columna de piedra.

"Su Alteza..." le dijo, con tono nervioso. "Los Guardias están como locos tratando de localizarla. Han puesto el Palacio de cabeza... ¿está todo bien?."

"Sí, claro... perfectamente bien. ¿Acaso la Reina no puede tener un momento de soledad?"

Harry asintió.

"Sin duda... pero como están las cosas, no podéis culparnos."

Ella alzó las cejas, esperando que Harry no lo notara. ¿Desde cuándo él se incluía en el grupo de personas que se preocupaban por ella?. Ni siquiera era un Guardia todavía. _Cuando se siembra algo, sembrado está_, pensó. Ese Roland podía ser más inteligente de lo que ella creía.

"Retiraos. E informad a los Guardias que todo está bien, y que yo permaneceré un poco más de tiempo aquí. Y que no deseo ser molestada."

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y se dispuso a decir algo más.

"Puede ser peligroso y-"

"Es una orden." Le dijo con tono cortante.

Harry asintió y sin decir nada más se retiró caminando apresuradamente.

Hermione suspiró. Cuando decía: Es una orden, le daba la impresión de que los Guardias harían cualquier cosa. Hasta lanzarse a las fauces de un dragón si ella lo ordenaba. Permaneció así unos minutos, tratando de olvidar las miles de ideas que le rondaban por la mente... algún día tenía que pedirle prestado ese invento a Luna, se veía divertido... claro que nadie la podía ver...

"Si su alteza me permite unas palabras..."

Hermione se sobresaltó, pues no se había percatado de que Harry había regresado y ahora estaba detrás de ella. Lo observó con desaprobación por un segundo, y luego suavizó el gesto y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

"Sentaos." Le dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y titubeó por un momento, hasta que se sentó a su lado, tratando de que Hermione no notara el hecho de que no sabía cómo acomodar la espada al quedar en esa posición. Finalmente pareció adoptar una posición cómoda.

"Debe... debe... ser difícil llevar a una nación entera sobre los hombros." Le dijo.

Ella no lo observó, sino que se limitó a observar el jardín.

"Fui educada para eso."

"Yo... yo cultivaba rábanos. Pero no me gustaban. Quiero decir que... que a veces hay cosas que se tienen que hacer por obligación. "

Ella se quedó en silencio.

"Harmonyland es mi responsabilidad, y yo tengo muchas razones para defender esta tierra. No simple obligación."

"Aún así... parece cansada."

Hermione sonrió amargamente.

"¿Y qué sugerís contra el estrés?" le preguntó socarronamente.

"En... en mi granja... los jóvenes de nuestra edad hacen fogatas y se sientan alrededor de ellas para contar historias o simplemente lo que ha sucedido en el transcurso de un día. Por las mañanas cultivan o cosechan, y en la tarde se sientan bajo algún árbol para observar el río, o se camina por ahí, hasta llegar a lugares que no se conocían y luego se regresa a casa para comer. Y en las noches se toma un poco de leche caliente con miel mientras se observan las estrellas."

"¿Leche caliente con miel?" le preguntó ella, alzando una ceja.

"Bueno... a veces un poco de vino, o cerveza... "

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión.

"Eso suena muy bien... pero esto no es una granja."

"No... pero igual se pueden ver las estrellas. Y si se mantiene la vista fija llegan a brillar igual que en el bosque."

Hermione no dijo nada, y finalmente volvió la cabeza hacia Harry, observándolo atentamente. Ahora ya había oscurecido y el perfil del muchacho solo era delineado por la luz de la luna.

"¿Qué es el nikbaz?" le preguntó.

"Es... el zumo fermentado de unas frutas pequeñas de color naranja." Le dijo, mostrándole con los dedos de qué tamaño eran. "Es muy dulce, a pesar de ser fermentado. Pero no os recomiendo más de dos copas. No quiero decir que usted beba demasiado. Quiero decir, no es mi intención insinuar que usted bebería de esa manera, su Alteza... me disculpo."

"Puedes llamarme Hermione."

Las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin pensarlo, y un segundo después se preguntó si aquello no había sido ir demasiado lejos. Harry volteó a verla sorprendido, como si le hubiera dicho que la podía ver mientras se daba un baño. Pensar en eso la hizo sonrojarse. Ojalá que él no lo notara.

"Pero... sería..." balbuceó Harry.

"¿Una falta de respeto?"

Harry asintió frenéticamente.

"Definitivamente, llamarme por mi nombre no es una falta de respeto. Mucho menos si os doy mi autorización."

A juzgar por la expresión de Harry, aquello pareció contrariarlo todavía más.

"No sé como explicarlo. Pero desde que murió mi madre han sido tan pocas las personas que me han llamado simplemente por mi nombre, que podría contarlas con los dedos de una mano. Me gustaría que me llamaras Hermione."

Harry la observó atentamente.

"Si es esa vuestra voluntad..."

Ella le sonrió.

"¿Tenéis algún segundo nombre?"

Hablar de cosas triviales era algo que muy pocas veces hacía. De hecho, parecía que lo había dejado de hacer desde que su madre había muerto. Con excepción de Tonks, o Luna (y Merlín sabía que Luna hablaba de cosas extrañas) nadie más parecía considerar correcto charlar con ella de asuntos _"sin importancia"_.

"Si... James, como mi padre. Eso me dijeron los Weasley, sé los nombres de mis padres gracias a ellos."

"James... no conozco a ningún James, sin embargo me resulta familiar el nombre."

"Podéis... podéis llamarme Harry. Quiero decir, su Alteza puede llamarme como guste... es decir, Hermione puedes..."

Hermione casi suelta una carcajada, y a pesar de la oscuridad que para entonces era casi total, alcanzó a notar que Harry se sonrojó.

"Me parece perfecto Harry, porque llamarte Aspirante es tremendamente impersonal."

Harry rió ligeramente.

Y entonces, de súbito, se puso de pie.

"Debo retirarme. Hoy es día de Guardia, y en pocos minutos me reuniré con Remus Lupin."

"Oh... de acuerdo."

Harry hizo una reverencia.

"Os deseo una buena noche... eeh... Hermione."

Pronunció su nombre como si estuviera en un extraño lenguaje que él apenas estuviera conociendo.

"Buenas noches Harry."

Observó con resignación cómo el muchacho se alejaba por el pasillo, ahora iluminado con antorchas. ¿Qué hubiera dicho su madre de eso?. No podía andar por ahí diciéndole a los Aspirantes que la llamaran por su nombre, y hablándoles de tu. Un viento helado pasó agitando los arbustos y le alborotó el cabello. Hermione se cubrió con la capa tanto como le fue posible.

Suspiró, levantó la vista hacia el cielo y se quedó observando las estrellas.

--------------------------------

Harry se encontraba en una de las torres menores que tenían vista a la plaza de Harmonyland. Tenía sueño y algo de hambre también, aunque lo segundo lo disimulaba más fácilmente que lo primero. Remus Lupin observaba el horizonte atentamente. A la distancia, la Cordillera del Mago, se alzaba en todo su esplendor. Harry bostezó.

"Ha sido una noche tranquila." Dijo Remus, pero sin embargo se mantuvo escudriñando la oscuridad. Remus Lupin veía cosas en las sombras y escuchaba sonidos en lo que a él le parecía un silencio total.

Estaba por amanecer, y el cielo se veía matizado con las primeras pinceladas de la luz del sol.

Harry sacudió las piernas para desentumirse. Abajo, en la plaza de Harmonyland, las primeras personas comenzaban con sus actividades diarias.

A él la noche no se le había hecho tan tranquila. Cuando había regresado con los Guardias para comunicarles el mensaje de la Reina... es decir, de Hermione, los otros hombres habían dejado de buscar por todo el Palacio, y Remus le había dicho que fuera con ella y se asegurara de que todo marchaba en orden. Harry le había dicho que no podía, pues ella deseaba estar sola. Remus había negado con la cabeza, diciendo que no podía estar sola y que si era necesario incluso entablara una breve conversación con ella. Así que, aterrado, Harry regresó con ella y empezó a hablar de tonterías. Bueno, quizá lo del principio no había sido tan tonto. ¡Pero insinuar que ella se podía emborrachar con nikbaz!. Ese comentario sí que se merecía un castigo limpiando los establos. Y ahora la llamaba por su nombre. Claro, no era como si la encontrara en cada pasillo del Palacio, pero ¿como debía comportarse frente a otras personas?. ¿Sería correcto llamarla así en presencia de cualquiera¿Qué pensaría ella¿qué pensarían los demás¿y si se molestaba si no la llamaba Hermione¿y si se molestaba si lo hacía?. Cuando le había dicho que la podía llamar Hermione, Harry juraba que la había visto sonrojarse ¿por qué¿no había sido eso lo que ella quería?. Que complicadas eran las Reinas. ¡Por la Cordillera del Mago, ahora sí que estaba confundido. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente y trato de alejar sus pensamientos del tema.

"¿Saben algo de Moody?" preguntó a Lupin.

"Ni rastro. Se lo ha tragado la tierra, así que, o esta muerto o huyó. Estoy casi seguro de que nos traicionó."

"Pero no entiendo por qué nos condujo hasta el campo de práctica."

"Pudo ser una señal."

"¿Señal?"

"Sí... si es espía de los Caballeros Negros, pudo utilizarlos a ustedes como una señal. Cuando dos muchachos Aspirantes aparezcan en el campo de práctica llevados por mi, pueden atacar."

Harry asintió ligeramente, mientras observaba hacia la plaza.

"Si, eso tiene sentido."

"Me gustaría saber que está pasando en las granjas o en los poblados cercanos. Pero ninguno de los rastreadores de la Reina se ha aparecido últimamente por aquí."

"¿Rastreadores?"

"Hombres y mujeres al servicio de la Reina. Recorren lugares lejanos, recabando información que puede ser de utilidad para Harmonyland. Claro, pasando desapercibidos para todo el mundo."

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, me parece que podéis retiraros. Suerte con el entrenamiento." Le dijo Remus a Harry.

Harry asintió y se despidió de él.

Bajó de la torre, bostezando y decidiendo si dormir un poco o desayunar algo primero... se dio cuenta de que el sol ya había salido, y si dormía algo, serían apenas unos minutos. Con resignación se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de los Guardias, para darse un baño, despejarse un poco y empezar un nuevo día.

_Continuará..._


	5. Parte V

Bet: no hagas berrinche! Aquí está lo que me pediste, jaja. Bueno, más o menos... por algo se empieza.

Hermy Potter: muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste :D

Luchii: muchas gracias! Espero que te agrade este cap ;)

Arissita: tendría que regañarte por dejarme review a pesar de que tenías que estar en reposo... pero no lo haré jajaja. Te agradezco mucho el comentario ;)

Ahora si, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Para los amantes del HH y rocecitos, lamento decirles que aquí no habrá mucho de eso, pero como le dije a alguien por ahí, en la parte VI nos regocijaremos con rocecitos en toda la extensión de la palabra... jajaja.

En fin, espero que les agrade esta parte, hay dos personajes que hacen su aparición, personalmente, me divertí bastante escribiéndolos ;-)

Y como siempre, agradezco el tiempo que se toman para dejar sus comentarios. Espero que lo sigan haciendo :D

**Parte V**

_  
Heredando miedo, donde sueño libertad..._

El nuevo día trajo muchas sorpresas para Harry, en primer lugar porque no esperaba llegar tarde al entrenamiento y ser castigado por ello. ¡No había sido su culpa quedarse dormido en la tina!. Y para cuando despertó, Dobby todavía estaba decidiendo si _"Despertar al Señor aspirante Harry Potter para que no llegue tarde a su entrenamiento, o dejar descansar al Señor Aspirante Harry Potter."_

Su castigo, una vez más, había sido limpiar algunas chimeneas, pero ahora las que se encontraban en el ala oeste del Palacio. Con sarcasmo, Harry pensó que si decidía renunciar a ser Guardia de Harmonyland, se podía ganar la vida limpiando chimeneas ajenas.

Cubierto de pies a cabeza de hollín, Harry terminó de limpiar la última chimenea maldiciendo la suciedad que había encontrado en ella, y también en todas las demás. Con mucho cuidado, se cambió las botas que llevaba por unas limpias, con el propósito de no ensuciar la alfombra.

De pronto, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par.

"¿Estáis diciendo que no me puede recibir ahora?"

"Lo lamento milord¿os puedo ofrecer algo de beber¿un poco de vino quizá?"

"Os lo agradezco, pero tengo toda la intención de hablar con ella en este instante."

"Milord... me temo que eso no podrá ser posible. Hay una audiencia con el Consejo de los Magos y-"

"He viajado días enteros, y no precisamente para llegar y ser informado de semejante falta de respeto."

"Milord..."

"Y por si fuera poco, encontrar a un limpiador de chimeneas en lo que vuestra Reina, pretende sea mi habitación."

Harry frunció el ceño e intentó adoptar una postura tan digna como la gruesa capa de hollín sobre su piel y ropa lo permitían.

"Milord, no soy un limpiador de chimeneas." Le dijo, y sintió la necesidad de lanzar el cepillo que llevaba al otro lado de la habitación, para que la frase sonara más convincente.

"Muchacho, vuestra apariencia dicta todo lo contrario." Respondió el hombre, observándolo con una ceja levantada y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

Sin dar ocasión de responder, el hombre se volvió hacia el criado que lo acompañaba y adoptó una postura de suficiencia. Harry observó el atuendo del inesperado huésped. Iba completamente vestido de gris oscuro y Harry pocas veces había visto ropa tan elegante. Era un hombre alrededor de los cuarenta años, alto, de piel blanca, ojos grises y cabello negro.

"No quiero repetiros mis motivos. Decidle a Su Majestad que Lord Sirius Black desea verla lo antes posible."

El criado titubeó un instante y se retorció las manos, luego hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación con cara de angustia. Harry se quedó ahí de pie, observando a Lord Sirius Black.

"Y no quiero ser brusco muchacho, pero si habéis terminado vuestras labores..."

Lord Black le señaló la salida.

"Milord... soy Aspirante a Guardia de Harmonyland."

"¿Aspirante?. Quien lo hubiera dicho. No sabía que hoy en día, limpiar las chimeneas fuera parte del entrenamiento." Le respondió Lord Black, sonriendo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello que llevaba un poco desordenado.

"No lo es Milord." Respondió Harry. "Fue un castigo por llegar tarde."

Lord Black puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, de manera que a Harry no le quedó muy claro si mostraba desaprobación por el castigo, o por lo que lo había ocasionado.

"Claro. Precisamente una de las razones por las que yo abandoné la causa." Le dijo.

Harry abrió la boca para preguntarle si eso significaba que él había tenido la intención de ser Guardia de Harmonyland, pero no lo pudo hacer porque en ese momento otro criado entró en la habitación, y después de hacerle una reverencia, le dijo:

"Lord Black. La Reina os aguarda en el salón, si fuerais tan amable de acompañarme."

"¡Por fin!. Todas las mujeres son iguales, les encanta hacerse del rogar. ¿Verdad Aspirante?"

Harry no supo qué contestar. Lord Black soltó una carcajada y a Harry le dio la impresión de que le hubiera dado una palmadita en el brazo, de no haber sido porque lo llevaba cubierto de hollín. Luego lo observó salir de la habitación y desplazarse por el ancho corredor, con pasos firmes y con más seguridad de la que él mismo esperaba tener alguna vez. Lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que lo último que vio fue su capa ondeando detrás de él, cuando dobló en un pasillo.

Le resultaba extraño imaginarse a ese hombre, sufriendo los entrenamientos para convertirse en Guardia.

--------------------

Después de aquel encuentro con Lord Black, que Harry no sabía muy bien si calificar de inesperado, gracioso o vergonzoso, fue a darse un baño (por segunda vez). Tenía un hambre terrible, y le mortificaba pensar que todavía tenía una prueba de equitación pendiente en ese día.

Cuando terminó de quitarse el hollín de encima y ponerse un uniforme limpio, tomó su espada y corrió a los establos donde se albergaban los caballos de práctica. Algún día, se dijo, tendría su propio caballo. Desafortunadamente ese día no llegaría hasta que fuera Guardia, pues Harmonyland no se los proporcionaba hasta entonces. Con rapidez tomó una de las sillas de montar y se la puso al primer caballo que encontró, para después salir con paso apresurado del establo y dirigirse a las afueras del Palacio.

Tenía que llegar a una zona bastante cercana, y no le llevaría más de cinco minutos a caballo. Así que Harry salió del Palacio, atravesó el puente que se alzaba por encima del río y luego se montó en el caballo para cabalgar tan rápido como pudo hasta el lugar indicado.

Llegó ahí y se sorprendió de encontrar a Ron listo con su caballo.

"No quisiera que me pusieran a limpiar chimeneas." Le dijo su amigo con una sonrisa. "¿Qué tal estuvo?"

Harry se encogió de hombros "Igual que siempre. Pero conocí a un tal Lord Black, parecía bastante ansioso de hablar con Her... con la Reina."

"¿En serio?. Siempre te pasan a ti las cosas interesantes."

"Te lo aseguro, eso no fue interesante. Me hubieras visto ahí de pie todo lleno de hollín. Me confundió con un limpiador de chimeneas."

Ron soltó una carcajada. "Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho Harry. Ésta es la segunda vez que te castigan, debes estar cerca de ser un experto, así que tampoco está muy lejos de la realidad."

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y decidió dejar el tema.

A los pocos minutos llegó uno de los Guardias encargados de realizarles la prueba, desmontó y repitió rápidamente el trayecto que debían seguir. Al final del recorrido, les dijo, otro Guardia estaría esperándolos, y sólo los primeros siete que llegaran, de los catorce que eran, lograría pasar la prueba. Ron preguntó que sucedería si no pasaban esa prueba, y el Guardia se limitó a decirles que simplemente, no se podía esperar que un Guardia no fuera capaz de realizarla.

Cada uno de los Aspirantes comenzó con su trayecto por el camino que mejor les pareció y Harry espoleó a su caballo, internándose en el bosque. A los pocos minutos encontró el riachuelo y azuzó a su caballo para que lo cruzara. Había que demostrar decisión cuando se conducía a un caballo, porque si uno se mostraba inseguro, lo más probable era que el animal acabara por titubear aquí y allá, tan sólo para terminar asustado y difícil de conducir, en el mejor de los casos. Una vez que cruzó el río, comenzó a ascender por una colina. Estaba más inclinada de lo que pensaba y zigzagueó de un lado para otro, en busca del mejor camino y el más rápido también. Le pareció que le llevó una eternidad llegar hasta la cima, y tan sólo para encontrarse con más árboles en un terreno más agreste que el anterior. Después de un rato comenzó a preguntarse si no se había perdido, pues la vegetación se hacía cada vez más espesa y el sendero más difícil de distinguir a medida que avanzaba. Su angustia no duró demasiado tiempo, pues finalmente llegó a un pequeño claro en el que encontró al otro Guardia, montado en su caballo. Harry se sintió orgulloso de ser el primero en llegar.

"¿Tu nombre?" le preguntó el Guardia, sacando una larga pluma de color negro y un trozo de pergamino.

"Harry Potter, Señor."

"Ah... el limpiador de chimeneas."

Harry frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

El Guardia asintió y anotó su nombre. Algunos minutos después, llegó otro muchacho, y luego otro más. Fue entonces cuando Harry comenzó a sentirse un poco ansioso al darse cuenta de que Ron no llegaba todavía. Un Aspirante más arribó, seguido de otro. Con él ya eran cinco, y no había rastro de Ron. El sexto trajo consigo la tranquilidad para Harry, pues su amigo finalmente lo había conseguido. No tuvieron que esperar demasiado para la llegada del séptimo, y el Guardia dejó un pergamino clavado con una flecha en el tronco de un árbol, con un mensaje para los que llegaran después:

"_Los primeros siete ya se han reunido."_

El camino de regreso, a Harry se le hizo más corto. La tarde había caído y el bosque se encontraba casi en penumbra debido a los árboles que no dejaban pasar los últimos rayos de sol. Harry no sabía si tenia más sueño que hambre. Sentía el cuerpo adolorido y el estómago vacío, y así se lo hizo saber a Ron, por lo que su amigo sugirió que comiera algo y se fuera a dormir inmediatamente.

"¡Pero tengo que leer ese libro de clasificación de armamento para mañana!" exclamó el ojiverde.

"Te lo aseguro, habrás leído apenas una página y ya estarás durmiendo."

"De todos modos lo intentaré."

"Suerte. ¿O debería decir dulces sueños?"

Harry rió ligeramente.

La vegetación comenzó a hacerse menos abundante, lo que indicaba que estaban cerca del punto de partida. Y cuando Harry pudo observar la muralla de piedra que resguardaba el Palacio, sintió un enorme deseo de entrar a galope tendido hasta lo que era su habitación y luego dejarse caer sobre la cama. Con una especie de gruñido, su estómago le recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día.

Llegaron hasta el puente y Harry desmontó, observando que Remus Lupin se encontraba dando instrucciones a otros Guardias. Harry observó que les decía algo, y los otros Guardias asintieron, dirigiéndose a la enorme puerta que en ese momento se hallaba abierta para dejar pasar a los Aspirantes que regresaban.

"Buenas tardes. ¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento?" Les dijo Remus, caminando hacia ellos y sonriendo ligeramente.

"Buenas tardes Señor." Respondió Ron. "Ha sido un día más o menos tranquilo."

Remus asintió, observando a Harry. "¿Cuántas chimeneas limpiaste hoy Harry?".

Ron rió abiertamente, y hasta Remus, que no muy a menudo lo hacía, decidió hacer una excepción en ese momento.

"Parece que todo el mundo está dispuesto a torturarme con eso el resto del día."

"¿Todo el mundo?" preguntó Remus.

"Primero, un Lord me confundió con limpiador de chimeneas. Después uno de los Guardias aseguró que lo era, y ahora..." le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y alzando un poco las cejas.

"¿Un Lord?" preguntó Remus.

"Si... Lord Sirius... Black."

"¡Sirius!. Que sorpresa."

"¿Lo conocéis?"

"Y muy bien. Somos amigos desde que éramos adolescentes, pero él es hijo de nobles. Para escapar de su familia decidió que seria Guardia de Harmonyland." Remus sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Pero no duró ni una semana. No es que fuera débil, pero las reglas y la disciplina no son precisamente su punto fuerte."

"Entonces es hijo de nobles, eso explica su elegante atuendo." Le dijo Harry, recordando la ropa fina en la que iba enfundado Lord Black.

"Claro, es el heredero de la Casa Black. Era hijo único y al parecer su padre decidió dejarle a él la fortuna, antes de que pasara a manos de otros parientes lejanos, como lo manda la ley en esos casos."

"Estaba ansioso por hablar con Her... con la Reina."

Remus lo observó por un instante, y a Harry le pareció que le estaba leyendo la mente.

"Confío en vuestra discreción. Sirius... es decir, Lord Sirius Black, es un Rastreador Harry, y de los mejores."

"¿Un rastreador?" preguntó Ron.

Después se dedicaron a explicarle al pelirrojo lo que era un Rastreador. Y tras hablar de otros asuntos no tan importantes, Ron se despidió, adelantándose con los caballos.

"¿Creéis que tenga información importante?" preguntó Harry, observando a Ron alejarse por el puente.

"Claro, no veo otra razón para su estancia aquí."

Se mantuvieron de pie al principio del puente, mientras Harry observaba el río cuyas aguas, estaba seguro, llegaban hasta lo que alguna vez había sido la granja de la familia Weasley. Una pequeña balsa, transportando sólo una persona, se aproximaba.

"Harry, es importante que no le digas a nadie que Sirius es un rastreador ¿de acuerdo?. Ahora ni siquiera estoy seguro de haber hecho bien al contártelo."

"No diré nada, os lo juro."

Remus asintió, mostrándose satisfecho con eso.

"Pst, pst... ¡Guardias!"

Remus y Harry observaron a su alrededor.

"¡Aquí abajo!"

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia el río. La balsa que había visto hace un momento, ahora se hallaba encallada en la orilla y en ella se encontraba una persona, y a juzgar por su complexión, era una mujer. Llevaba unos extraños pantalones anchos, perfectamente ceñidos a la cintura y cadera, y una capa negra cuya capucha le cubría casi por completo el rostro. Vestía también una blusa de color rosa pálido y a lo largo del pecho, atravesaba la correa de una bolsa mediana, al parecer de piel de cordero, y que no se veía muy repleta de cosas.

"¡Soy una Rastreadora!" les dijo, lo suficientemente audible para que la escucharan a pesar del sonido del río.

"¿Rastreadora?" preguntó Harry, confundido.

"¡Si¿podríais ayudarme?."

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Y si era una trampa?.

"Yo..."

"Harry, vamos." Le dijo Remus.

Harry lo observó desconcertado.

"La conozco, es Nymphadora Tonks. Está diciendo la verdad."

"Soy Tonks, sólo Tonks por favor."

"Nymphadora..." dijo Remus.

"¡Que amable sois Remus Lupin!. Por favor, ayudadme."

Remus se desplazó hasta donde estaba la mujer y extendió un brazo para ayudarla a salir de la balsa, tarea que costó un poco de trabajo porque aparentemente ella iba con un pie lastimado.

Una vez que Tonks se hallaba con ellos, se sacudió la ropa e intentó en vano limpiar su capa que estaba medio cubierta de lodo. Se bajó la capucha, dejando al descubierto el cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros, la piel blanca y unos ojos grandes, brillantes y oscuros.

"Gracias valientes Guardias." Les dijo haciendo una reverencia, y simulando que extendía un vestido que no llevaba (ese tipo de pantalones no los había visto nunca Harry) "debo agradecer vuestra gentileza para con esta indefensa dama¡aunque un poco más y me arrastra la corriente!" dijo, levantando una pierna como para enfatizar aquello.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué noticias tenéis para la Reina?" le preguntó Remus.

"Estimado Guardia Remus Lupin, vuestros modales dejan mucho que desear. ¿No es costumbre preguntar primero cómo me encuentro?"

"¿Cómo os encuentras?"

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Tengo hambre, me robaron el caballo, me aturdieron con un hechizo, ayer me lastimé una pierna y no me ha dejado de doler... sin mencionar que una manada de lobos hambrientos me siguieron. Ignorando todo aquello, me encuentro de maravilla. ¿Y tú?"

"Hace poco atacaron el Palacio."

Tonks hizo un gesto de preocupación.

"Lo temía... tenía informes¡pero me robaron el caballo y no he podido llegar a tiempo!. Tuve que pagar una fortuna que no tengo para conseguir este remedo de balsa y avanzar un poco más rápido de lo que lo hubiera hecho a pie. Soy un desastre."

"No os preocupéis, no ha sido vuestra culpa." Le dijo Remus, tratando de aliviar el sentimiento de culpa que ya se empezaba a reflejar en la mirada de la muchacha.

"Ese tipo de cosas no deben sucederme a mí. Hermione confía en mi."

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar que llamaba a Hermione por su nombre.

"Tonks..."

"No digáis nada. Tengo, sin embargo, información que aún puede ser de utilidad."

Remus asintió.

"Os escoltaré." Le dijo, extendiendo una mano y haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

"Claro que no, conozco el camino. Agradezco el gesto." Le dijo sonriendo.

"Como gustéis, daos prisa."

"Si, si..."

Tonks se acomodó la bolsa, la capa y se sacudió ligeramente los pantalones. Se veía un poco sucia, pero se entendía habiendo llegado de un largo viaje.

"¿Estoy presentable?" les preguntó mientras miraba hacia abajo y examinaba su atuendo.

Remus le dirigió una mirada apreciativa.

"Por supuesto, daos prisa."

"¡Enseguida, por cierto... soy una maleducada." Dijo, dirigiendo su mirada a Harry. "Yo soy Tonks, podéis llamarme así."

Harry esperaba una reverencia, pero la muchacha extendió una mano. Un tanto desconcertado con el gesto, estrechó su mano.

"Mi nombre es Harry Potter, leal al trono de la Llama Azul."

Tonks alzó una ceja.

"Por la Cordillera del Mago, que formalidad la vuestra. ¿Pero qué le has enseñado a este muchacho, Remus Lupin?. Lo echarás a perder."

"Es el protocolo." Respondió el otro hombre, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pff... ¡protocolo!. Tu seríais capaz de seguir el protocolo hasta encima de un dragón. Como sea, debo retirarme de inmediato."

Tonks se fue caminando por el puente, cojeando ligeramente.

"Me encuentro bien, no os preocupéis." Les dijo a la distancia, cuando se dio cuenta de que Remus y Harry la observaban como esperando que se fuera al suelo en cualquier instante.

"Bueno... he conocido a dos Rastreadores en un día, no está mal. ¿Ella también es de los mejores?." Preguntó Harry, volviéndose hacia Remus, que todavía observaba en dirección a Tonks.

"Podría decir que si. Su especialidad son los disfraces. Se confunde fácilmente con otra gente."

Harry asintió, y decidió que era hora de irse. Así que se despidió de Remus y se dirigió al interior del Palacio.

----------------

_Hermione corría por el pasillo. Varias antorchas se habían apagado y su sombra se alargaba delante de ella, como un fantasma. El aire era pesado, denso, y estaba impregnado de un olor a madera quemada, a polvo, a miedo y destrucción. Un Guardia pasó frente a ella, cruzando el pasillo que atravesaba un poco más adelante. Lo reconoció por su capa bordada en la orilla de azul, ondeando detrás de él. Ella apresuró el paso. _

"_¡Ayuda!" le gritó, sin saber exactamente por qué necesitaba ayuda._

_Pero cuando lo encontró, el hombre estaba tendido en el piso, boca arriba, y con una daga clavada en el pecho, donde la llama azul se encontraba bordada en el uniforme. Asustada, echó a correr en dirección contraria, escuchando la voz de su madre resonando en el pasillo. _

"_Harmonyland es tuyo ahora, harás un buen trabajo."_

Hermione despertó sobresaltada y con el corazón latiéndole como si se le fuera a salir del pecho. Se pasó la mano temblorosa por la frente perlada de sudor y luego observó a su alrededor, intentando despejar su mente de las imágenes que acababa de soñar. Sólo despejar su mente, olvidar no. Olvidar era imposible.

Suspiró y volvió recostarse en la cama, con la mirada fija en la oscuridad.

Esos sueños no eran algo nuevo. En ocasiones era el mismo: ella corriendo por el Palacio en busca de ayuda y encontrando después a un Guardia tendido en el piso, muerto. A veces era su madre diciéndole que haría un buen trabajo, mientras en el fondo escuchaba gritos y el sonido de la batalla. Otras ocasiones era una niñita, asustada y escondida en un cuarto pequeño, esperando que la guerra terminara. No, definitivamente no eran algo nuevo. Pero estaba segura de que nunca se acostumbraría a ellos como para no despertar temblando.

Lord Sirius y Tonks habían llegado con noticias preocupantes. Por un lado, según Lord Sirius, las cabezas de las casas nobles estaban bastante sorprendidas con el ataque que había sufrido el Palacio, y ahora se cuestionaban qué tan eficaz podía ser la protección que Harmonyland y su ejército podían brindarles. Igual de sorprendidos estaban con el hecho de que los Caballeros Negros fueran los responsables. Desde hacía mucho tiempo se venía asegurando que nunca más habría que preocuparse por que esos rebeldes resurgieran. De manera que ahora, los nobles estaban bastante desconfiados con el gobierno de Harmonyland, y eso significaba, por supuesto, malas noticias en muchos sentidos. Por otro lado, Tonks, cuyo campo de acción no era la nobleza, le había dicho que en una posada había escuchado algo acerca del ataque, y que de no haber sido porque en ese momento la descubrieron y le robaron el caballo, además de aturdirla con un encantamiento, quizá habría llegado a tiempo para prevenirlos. Se lo contó todo, diciendo una y otra vez lo descuidada que había sido y dando la impresión de querer lanzarse de la torre más alta del Palacio. No la habían matado de milagro, ya que la habían tomado por una simple campesina que estaba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento menos adecuado. También le dijo que aquellos hombres parecían estar actuando simplemente por interés, y que habían mencionado que no tenían la menor idea de cómo entrar al Palacio sin ser vistos. Uno de ellos dijo algo acerca de que los jefes tenían eso resuelto.

Definitivamente, tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar. Y así lo hizo, pero con la convicción de que no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

_Continuará..._


	6. Parte VI

Arissita: muchas gracias, espero que en este cap te agrade la interacción HHr 

Paco: jajaja, gracias por dejar review...

Hermy Potter: aquí esta ya la actualización.

Rosy: mil gracias por tu review!

Sakura: Creo que aquí se resuelve una de tus dudas :P

Comnalana: espero que te guste este cap :D

Ahora si, los dejo con el siguiente cap. Muy pronto el otro.

-------------------------------

_**PARTE VI** _

_Y del invierno surgirá una tempestad..._

El invierno, que había comenzado con simples temperaturas bajas durante mañanas y noches, ahora comenzaba a recrudecerse. Los lagos empezaban a congelarse, al igual que el río. La Cordillera del Mago se encontraba cubierta de nieve por completo, y en los alrededores de la ciudad de Harmonyland, las primeras nevadas comenzaban a presentarse.

Era esa la razón, por la que Ron iba maldiciendo al Guardia que los había puesto a correr cuando ni siquiera había amanecido. La noche anterior había nevado considerablemente y una capa de nieve, aunque no muy gruesa, cubría el suelo.

"¡Míralo ahí sentado!" susurró Ron furiosamente, mientras pasaban junto al Guardia que estaba tallando algo en un trozo de madera con una navaja pequeña. "¡Abrigado!. ¡Y jugando!. ¡Con madera!." continuó, saltando un pedazo de tronco que se interponía en su camino. "Mientras. A nosotros. Se nos congelan. Los pulmones. Y siento. Que la garganta. Me quema."

"Si. Dejaras. De hablar." Sugirió Harry, que iba corriendo junto a su amigo.

"Lo sé... pero... esto. Cada vez. Se pone peor."

Harry decidió no decir nada. En parte tenía razón. Ambos se habían acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, a pasar noches en vela, a realizar todas las tareas que les encomendaban, prácticas, lecciones, pruebas. Era un ritmo de vida bastante duro, pero de alguna manera se habían vuelto disciplinados. Aunque también parecía que Ron nunca se dejaría de quejar ni siquiera cuando le ascendieran a Guardia.

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban corriendo, pero sospechaba que era bastante, ya que no sentía demasiado frío e incluso comenzaba a sudar un poco. Luego de otros instantes más, el Guardia dijo que era suficiente y para sorpresa de todos los Aspirantes les ordenó que se retiraran, sin darles más instrucciones. Aquel día era un sábado y no tenían demasiado que hacer salvo leer un par de cosas y quizá Harry practicar con el arco. Ron decía que era un desastre, cosa que era cierta, pero él se limitaba a decir que no era precisamente su punto fuerte. Así que mientras Harry le decía a Ron que el pelirrojo nunca le había ganado en un duelo con la espada, se dirigieron tan rápidamente como les fue posible hasta los dormitorios. Una vez ahí, Ron decidió que considerando la hora, sería una buena idea desayunar algo antes de cualquier otra cosa y Harry, que no pudo encontrar otra idea mejor para ese momento, le dijo que lo acompañaría. Después de todo el también tenía un poco de hambre. Ambos se abrigaron con unas gruesas capas negras, tomaron sus armas (desde el ataque al Palacio ya era obligatorio para los Aspirantes cargar con ellas en todo momento) y salieron.

Estaba amaneciendo, los rayos del sol no calentaban demasiado y el viento corría por los pasillos. Cuando una ráfaga particularmente fuerte lo hizo por donde caminaba Harry, su capa se agitó detrás de él y el viento le alborotó el cabello azabache ya de por sí desordenado. Primero anduvieron por ahí un buen rato, observando a los sirvientes que apagaban las antorchas y a los elfos domésticos que llevaban charolas con alimentos.

"¡Señor Aspirante Harry Potter!" exclamó Dobby, cuando Harry y Ron se lo encontraron al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos.

"Buenos días Dobby." Le dijo Harry, dirigiéndole una sonrisa, pero sin interrumpir su caminata.

"¿Mi Señor Aspirante desea desayunar? " le dijo el elfo, caminando junto a él y dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa al pelirrojo. "Dobby puede conseguir un poco de comida para ambos. ¡Dobby os puede llevar el desayuno a vuestro dormitorio!"

Harry hubiera querido darse un golpe en la frente, pero no lo hizo porque en ese momento tenía las manos ocupadas sosteniendo su capa para que el viento no la agitara demasiado.

"Eh... no, Dobby, no podemos comer en los dormitorios."

"No parece mala idea." Le dijo Ron, que parecía estar considerando seriamente la posibilidad de ser atendido en el dormitorio. Un segundo después, se encogió ligeramente en señal de decepción. "Pero tiene razón, no podemos." finalizó.

Dobby dejó caer los hombros y puso tal gesto de abatimiento, que cualquiera hubiera dicho que acababa de decepcionar a la misma Hermione Jane I.

"Por que no... ¿nos llevas a las cocinas?. Quizá encontremos algo que nos agrade." Le dijo Ron.

Harry lo volteó a ver, como diciéndole que eso no era muy buena idea. No todo el mundo tenia autorización de entrar a las cocinas, y los Aspirantes, por supuesto, estaban en la lista de esas personas que no lo podían hacer.

"¡Sería un honor!. Si mis Señores Aspirantes fuerais tan amables de seguir a Dobby." Les dijo el elfo, haciendo una reverencia y señalando un pasillo.

Harry titubeó un momento, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a protestar porque su amigo pelirrojo ya caminaba delante de él, dirigiéndose a las cocinas. Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry se fue detrás de él. Después de todo sería solo un momento y nadie se daría cuenta. Finalmente, llegaron a unas grandes puertas de madera, que Dobby abrió haciendo magia. Harry suponía que eran lo bastante pesadas como para que el pequeño elfo doméstico intentara empujarlas por sí solo.

Ya dentro, las cocinas eran un hervidero de actividad.

"¿Preparan comida aquí para todo un ejército?" preguntó Harry, observando a su alrededor a los elfos domésticos que llevaban unas enormes canastas con rodajas de pan.

"¡Oh!. No precisamente Mi Señor Aspirante. Las cocinas del palacio se encargan de la alimentación de la Guardia Real, así como de los Aspirantes. Y por supuesto, la comida de la Reina, aunque esa es preparada por un pequeño grupo de cocineros con bastante experiencia." Les dijo Dobby, mientras caminaba al fondo de el lugar.

Utilizando una vez más la magia, Dobby apareció dos platos y después colocó algunos trozos de manzana, ciruelas y uvas en ellos, para luego entregárselos a Harry y Ron. Después caminó hasta otra mesa, y tomando un par de copas les sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza.

"Aquí tenéis Mis Señores Aspirantes, Dobby espera que sea de vuestro agrado."

Harry ya se estaba comiendo un trozo de manzana y el elfo lo observó, retorciéndose las manos ligeramente.

"Delicioso Dobby."

Ron asintió, con la boca demasiado llena como para emitir alguna opinión y Dobby sonrió complacido. Luego, el pelirrojo observó que en una de las mesas se encontraban unas galletas y dejando la copa con zumo de calabaza y el plato a un lado, se dirigió hacia allá. Sólo que apenas estaba extendiendo el brazo cuando una mujer regordeta le golpeó la mano con un cucharón de madera. Riendo, Harry se recargó en una de las mesas, pero un hombre bajito lo observó con algo de desdén y le hizo señas para que se apartara.

"¿Sois Aspirantes?. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo pregunto, es obvio por vuestros uniformes. No está permitido que entréis a las cocinas." Le dijo el hombre, mientras acomodaba unos vegetales sobre la mesa, y desechaba un nabo que se encontraba en mal estado. "Yo no tengo mucho problema, pero por lo menos haceros a un lado que me estáis estorbando." Le dijo, golpeándolo en el hombro con la palma de la mano.

Harry caminó alejándose de ahí, mientras escuchaba al hombre murmurar algo acerca de que los Aspirantes con aires de grandeza no respetaban su trabajo. Sosteniendo su plato y copa se dirigió a un lugar un poco más tranquilo, y cuando pasó a un costado de una de las mesas, tropezó con un costal y casi se va de bruces, aunque lo que si se le cayó fue el plato con fruta, y la copa con jugo la sostuvo de milagro. Una mujer empezó a repartir maldiciones cuando vio que había ensuciado el piso, y Harry se encogió como si con eso fuera suficiente para que lo dejara de reprender. Caminó alejándose todavía más y se reunió con Ron, que estaba discutiendo con la mujer regordeta y se frotaba la mano donde había sido golpeado un instante antes.

"¡Sólo iba a tomar una!" exclamó Ron.

"Muchachito, alejaros de este lugar antes de que llame a uno de los Guardias y te cuelguen de las orejas para que no vuelvas a entrar a las cocinas."

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero terminó por quedarse en silencio y dirigirle tal mirada a Harry que cualquiera hubiera dicho que él tenía la culpa de todo. Incluso pareció querer llevarse las manos a las orejas, como si ya le hubiera dolido el castigo que todavía no se llevaba a cabo.

"Vamos¡fuera!." Les dijo la mujer, agitando el cucharón como si fuera un arma mortal. En manos de esa mujer, quizá sí podía llegar a serlo.

Ron negó con la cabeza y le hizo una seña a Harry para que salieran de ese lugar. Resignado, Harry le dio un último sorbo a su jugo de calabaza y luego casi lo escupe, cuando se dio cuenta de que las puertas se acababan de abrir y Hermione entraba, escoltada por un Guardia. A su lado iba un hombre mayor, vestido completamente de un color verde oscuro y con la capa negra bordada con hilos plateados echada hacia atrás. El hombre se inclinó para decirle algo a Hermione, y señaló un grupo de sirvientes que habían dejado de realizar sus tareas para acomodarse en fila frente a ella y hacerle una reverencia. Harry dejó la copa en una mesa cercana y luego observó a su alrededor, buscando una salida. Cuando no la encontró pensó seriamente en esconderse dentro de uno de los cestos vacíos que estaban destinados para el pan. Con un suspiro de resignación se dijo que era demasiado pequeño. Ron tiró de su capa y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta que se encontraron detrás de un montón de costales de papas. Pero no eran demasiados, y ni siquiera encogiéndose hubieran conseguido esconderse con éxito. Harry dirigió miradas nerviosas hacia donde Hermione se encontraba, y rogó para que no se diera media vuelta. Podía verla asintiendo con la cabeza ante lo que fuera que le decía el otro hombre vestido de verde.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó Ron, retorciéndose las manos mientras observaba a Hermione, luego a el Guardia y finalmente a su amigo.

Desesperado, Harry volteó de un lado para otro, rogando por encontrar algo, lo que fuera que pudiera significar su escape de ese lugar. ¡No quería volver a limpiar chimeneas!. Y considerando su situación, lo más seguro es que lo mandaran limpiar las de toda Harmonyland, en el mejor de los casos. Eso si no lo echaban y aplastaban todas sus aspiraciones de convertirse en Guardia. Tampoco quería eso. Y mucho menos quería enfrentarse a Hermione cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué manera llamarla.

Hermione se dio media vuelta, de manera que ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer para observarlos era levantar la mirada de donde la tenía, que era en una de las mesas en la que un panadero hacía su trabajo. Harry y Ron se quedaron inmóviles, como si con eso consiguieran que cualquier otra persona los confundiera con un costal más de papas.

"La Reina no viene muy seguido a las cocinas." Les dijo Dobby, que de alguna manera ya se encontraba a su costado, y se alisaba la chaqueta de su uniforme con las manos.

Harry resopló, exasperado. Fue entonces cuando ella levantó la mirada y lo observó. Adiós a sus aspiraciones de Guardia Real. Él intentó adoptar una postura casual, como si hubiera entrado ahí por accidente y el elfo doméstico que les tiraba de la capa a él y a su amigo para que hicieran una reverencia, no existiera. Entonces desvió la mirada, y finalmente se inclinó, al mismo tiempo que Ron lo hacía. ¡Por la maldita Cordillera del Mago!. Y Harry que pensaba que no se la encontraría en cada rincón del Palacio. Cuando Hermione se aproximó, Harry hubiera querido esconderse entre las enormes calabazas que se hallaban a un costado.

"Su Majestad." Dijo Dobby, haciendo una segunda y pronunciada reverencia.

Definitivamente, Harry sentía algo extraño en la garganta. Carraspeó y abrió la boca para decirle: Majestad. Pero el Guardia que la acompañaba lo interrumpió antes de que dijera cualquier cosa.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí Aspirantes¿No tenéis asuntos más importantes que atender?. Eso sin mencionar que está prohibido entrar a las cocinas."

Harry hizo un saludo respetuoso. Observó primero a Hermione, que sonreía a medias, divertida con la situación. ¿Por qué siempre parecía divertida cuando lo veía a él en aprietos?. Hubiera querido que Hermione se hallara en su lugar tan sólo por un momento, para que entendiera que a él, todas esas cosas de la realeza le causaban cierto grado de incomodidad. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que siempre parecía hacer el ridículo frente a la Reina.

"No por el momento Señor. Vine por... por... algo de comida."

El Guardia alzó una ceja y abrió la boca para reprenderlo, seguramente diciéndole que para eso existía una hora fijada para los Aspirantes, pero esta vez, Hermione fue la que no lo dejó hablar.

"No reprendáis al muchacho. Seguramente tenía hambre. Como lo indica su uniforme."

Harry la miró, confundido. Hasta entonces fue consciente de que el hombre que lo había apartado de la mesa, le había dejado una mancha de harina en el brazo y la capa. ¡Siempre haciendo el ridículo, se dijo Harry en silencio, mientras levantaba una mano para sacudirse. Y mientras lo hacía, pudo observar que el hombre anciano lo dirigía una mirada seria, seguramente pensando que el Aspirante que se hallaba frente a él era un desastre. Primero limpiador de chimeneas, y ahora esto.

"Dejadme un momento a solas con ellos. Me parece que tendré que encomendarles algunas tareas a ambos, como castigo." Dijo Hermione.

Ron se puso tan pálido como un nabo y pasó saliva con dificultad. Y Harry, definitivamente quería salir corriendo de ahí por varias razones. El hombre vestido de verde asintió respetuosamente con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia una mesa en donde tenían varias canastas de mimbre conteniendo especias, y el Guardia argumentó que no era necesario que la Reina se tomara la molestia, que él podía hacerlo, pero Hermione se limitó a observarlo de manera penetrante y con tan sólo mencionar su nombre consiguió que la dejaran sola con Ron y Harry.

"Majestad, realmente os ofrezco una disculpa, no era nuestra intención-"

Hermione levantó ligeramente una mano para que Ron guardara silencio, mientras observaba a su alrededor de manera un tanto disimulada, como para comprobar que no eran el centro de atención. De cualquier manera, los sirvientes, cocineros y demás gente presente, se mantenían realizando sus tareas, aunque de manera un tanto nerviosa, y Harry hubiera jurado que ahora lo hacían un poco más rápido, como queriendo demostrar que era ese el ritmo en el que siempre trabajaban. En el rostro de Hermione ya no había rastro de sonrisas divertidas, observó primero a Ron y luego a Harry.

"Espero depositar mi confianza en un buen lugar." Dijo ella, observando a Harry atentamente.

Ron encogió un poco los ojos y la observó con curiosidad, mientras Harry asentía con la cabeza y mantenía el gesto serio. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Quiso decir algo, pero nada de lo que se le ocurría le parecía adecuado para aquella situación. Finalmente, Hermione habló.

"Hay una taberna en los limites de la ciudad, se llama El Basilisco Petrificado. Vayan ahí hoy por la noche." les dijo, observándolos de arriba abajo y luego negando con la cabeza. "No con sus uniformes¿supongo que tenéis otro tipo de atuendos?."

"Eehh... si." Titubeó Harry, mientras repasaba mentalmente su reducido guardarropa además de los uniformes de Aspirantes.

Hermione asintió satisfecha.

"No debéis llamar la atención." Continuó, observando el cabello de Ron y suspirando como con resignación.

"Milady¿puedo preguntar cuál es el propósito de todo esto?" le preguntó Ron, ignorando el hecho de que Hermione todavía estaba observando su cabello, quizá pensando que era imposible pasar desapercibido con ese color de pelo.

Ella los observó nuevamente y dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre y Guardia que la acompañaban.

"No tengo tiempo para explicaros. Pero es de vital importancia no llamar la atención y que entreguen algo a Lady Emily. Se hospeda ahí y los estará esperando. Tenía pensando enviaros el mensaje con Remus, pero supongo que es mejor así. Él les dará lo que tienen que entregar. Y les explicará con más detalles por qué tienen que ir los dos. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí su... su M-majestad."

¡Por la Cordillera del Mago!. No debería haber dudado aquello. Era una reina, no importaba que la llamara por su nombre. Él seguía siendo un simple Aspirante y ella una Reina.

"Gracias Harry." Le dijo ella, observándolo un poco sorprendida. O al menos eso le pareció a Harry. "Tened cuidado." Les dijo.

Ella observó a su alrededor, y fijó la mirada en una mesa cercana sobre la que se encontraban varias manzanas y racimos de uvas. Extendió ligeramente la mano, y luego hizo un peculiar movimiento con los dedos, y entonces, Harry definitivamente se quedó con la boca abierta cuando un racimo mediano de uvas y una manzana, fueron de la mesa a sus manos, con un movimiento preciso y constante.

"Lamento haber interrumpido vuestro desayuno." Dijo, sosteniendo el racimo de uvas por el tallo y entregándoselo a Ron, que lo tomó como si se tratara de una especie de animal peligroso. "Está prohibido entrar en las cocinas." Agregó, entregándole la manzana a Harry, que para entonces ya había conseguido cerrar la boca. "Sé que no volveré a enterarme de que lo han hecho. Porque de ser así, no seré tan indulgente." Finalizó, observando a Harry como queriéndole decir que ni aunque ella lo llamara por su nombre, se salvaría del castigo por desobedecer las reglas.

El muchacho sentía que estaba tan rojo como la manzana que ella acababa de darle.

"Pueden retirarse." Les dijo, en un tono mucho más amable.

Ellos hicieron una reverencia y la observaron alejarse, hasta que desapareció al entrar a otro cuarto que era una especie de almacén. Hasta entonces Harry reparó en que su amigo lo estaba observando con la boca medio abierta.

"Te dijo Harry."

"Estaba siendo educada."

"¡Sí claro!. A mi ni siquiera me dijo Roland. ¿Y por qué dudaste al decirle Su Majestad?. ¿Y viste eso¡puede hacer magia!."

"Claro que no dudé¿cómo se te ocurre?. ¿Podemos salir de este lugar?. Y sí me di cuenta de lo de la magia."

Ron puso gesto de enfado, y Harry caminó hasta la salida, empujando las puertas de madera para ser recibido nuevamente por el frío invernal.

Una joven mujer les dirigió una mirada ceñuda al verlos salir, pero cuando Harry le sonrió con despreocupación, la mujer se tropezó y tiró la charola de plata con copas que llevaba en las manos. Ron contuvo una carcajada, y Harry desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzado, pero sólo un poco, porque en realidad también tenía ganas de reírse. Siguieron caminando por el pasillo y luego doblaron a la derecha.

"Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme Harry." Le dijo Ron, que todavía lo observaba un poco enfadado.

"Ron¡no es nada!" protestó él, dirigiendo una mirada fugaz a la manzana.

"¡No soy estúpido!. Pero si no quieres decirme por qué de pronto parece que te dieron un mazazo en la cabeza cuando la viste, y por qué te llamó Harry, así, como si te conociera de toda la vida, está bien. No tengo ningún problema con ello. "

Harry se esforzó para no patear lo primero que se cruzara en su camino (que en tales circunstancias podía ser Ron) y comenzó a descender unas escaleras, que llevaban a uno de los jardines que se encontraban casi a la salida del castillo.

"Es sólo que hace varios días tuve una conversación con ella, y me pidió que la llamara Hermione."

Ron se atragantó con una uva.

"¿Qué te pidió qué!" gritó el pelirrojo, ocasionando que un elfo y una mujer que pasaban junto a ellos los observaran con desaprobación.

"¡Guarda silencio!" le dijo Harry en un susurro, observando a su alrededor.

Ron abrió la boca y se quedó así, incapaz de articular palabra durante algunos segundos. Luego, arrastró a Harry de la capa hasta la salida del castillo, donde la plaza era ya un ir y venir de hombres y mujeres cargando cestos con sólo las ninfas sabían que cosa. Lo llevó hasta la parte trasera de una carreta que contenía paja y ahí, entre el cacareo de una gallina y los gritos de un hombre que vendía seda, le dijo:

"¿Qué te pidió qué?"

Harry suspiró, armándose de paciencia para lo que suponía sería una conversación difícil.

"Fue algún tiempo después del ataque al Palacio, no sé como sucedió, pero de pronto me pidió que la llamara Hermione... y yo acepté."

Ron negó con la cabeza, con incredulidad.

"Por eso titubeaste al llamarla Su Alteza."

Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza, y desvió la mirada.

"Y ella te llamó Harry. Claro, supongo que ella puede llamarle como se le de la gana a quien sea. ¡Pero decirle Hermione!. Eso explica tu confusión, aunque-" Ron volvió a negar con la cabeza, y observó el piso de piedra blanca a sus pies, luego, como si hubiera sido presa de un momento de iluminación divina, observó a Harry con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿No te gusta verdad?" le preguntó, como si temiera la respuesta.

Harry soltó una discreta carcajada.

"¡Claro que no!. ¡Es la Reina, Ron!"

"¡Y eso qué!. Las reinas también son mujeres."

Un hombre mayor que iba pasando por ahí, cargando varias vasijas de bronce, los observó como si Ron hubiera dicho una maldición. Pero el pelirrojo lo observó como queriéndole decir: _"¿qué¡es cierto!"_.

"Eso ya lo sé, Ron." Le dijo Harry, retomando la conversación. "Pero¿crees que estoy tan loco como para fijarme en ella?"

"No, loco no. Lo que sé es que tartamudeaste tanto cuando la viste y te pusiste de tantos colores, que cualquiera hubiera pensado que estabas frente a la reencarnación de la mismísima reina de las ninfas."

Y dicho esto, agitó las manos como para enfatizar el punto. Luego, se comió otra uva. Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Él no se había puesto de todos los colores, sólo se había sonrojado ligeramente.

"Pues ya te lo dije. No-estoy-interesado-en-ella. ¿De acuerdo?"

Ron hizo un gesto con la boca, como si quisiera decir algo más. Y se comió otra uva.

"Hmm... de acuerdo. La verdad, yo estaba lo bastante sorprendido como para articular palabra¿cuáles son sus intenciones Harry¿quién es la tal Lady Emily?"

Harry negó con la cabeza, y se hizo a un lado cuando escuchó un crujido y la carreta detrás de la cual estaban, comenzó a avanzar, alejándose de la plaza.

"No lo sé. Todo lo que podemos hacer es obedecerla, es nuestro deber."

Ron asintió, como si aquello fuera algo obvio. Y Harry comenzó a comerse la manzana.

---------------

Alastor Moody había pasado de Guardia de Harmonyland a fugitivo en muy poco tiempo y ahora simplemente se encontraba en una posada bastante alejada como para que alguien pudiera reconocerlo. De cualquier manera las precauciones nunca estaban de más. Le dio un trago a su cerveza y observó a su alrededor. La noche ya había caído y estaba nevando, de manera que había pocos clientes. Un grupo de hombres jugaban cartas en una mesa, con tarros de cerveza cada uno y una nube encima de sus cabezas, formada por el humo del tabaco que estaban fumando. La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre junto con un poco de nieve arrastrada por el viento. Las pocas personas congregadas le dirigieron tan sólo una mirada y volvieron a lo suyo. Alastor le dio otro trago a su tarro con cerveza, y se mantuvo expectante. El desconocido examinó la estancia y cuando observó a Moody, se dirigió hacia él.

"Buenas noches Alastor."

"Milord." Le dijo, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

El nombre de aquel hombre era Lucius Malfoy. Iba vestido de azul oscuro, y llevaba una gruesa capa color negro. Una vestimenta bastante discreta.

"Fue un buen trabajo." Le dijo, mientras le hacía un gesto a la joven mujer que se había acercado para atenderlos, para que se retirara.

"Fue sencillo darles la señal, los dos Aspirantes acudieron sin hacer muchas preguntas."

El otro hombre asintió, y metió la mano debajo de su capa, sacando después un pergamino doblado y sellado con cera de color verde, en el que se podía observar un yunque.

"Algunos mapas." Le dijo, entregándoselo. "Las tropas se están reuniendo, y las noticias viajan más rápido de lo que algunos piensan."

Moody asintió con la cabeza. Los habitantes de aquel lugar, que él consideraba bastante alejado de la ciudad de Harmonyland, ya estaban enterados por completo del ataque que había sufrido el Palacio de la Llama Azul. Claro, esa era la única certeza, porque infinidad de rumores iban y venían, a falta de detalles.

"Hay un ejército en el norte. Me gustaría que te reunieras con ellos." El hombre se recargó en la silla, luego colocó sobre la mesa un pergamino mucho más pequeño que el anterior. "Esta es su ubicación. Sé que el invierno estará en su apogeo en poco tiempo, y esas no son las condiciones para mover a un ejército. Así que se desplazan lentamente, sin embargo tenemos un truco bajo la manga."

"¿Otro ataque al Palacio?" le preguntó Moody. Él sabía que por el momento, un ataque de grandes dimensiones era algo impensable, pero también sabía que existían hombres capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por una buena suma de dinero y la promesa de algunas propiedades. Como él.

"Si. Sólo les mostraremos algunas de nuestras armas..."

"La reina tiene una red de rastreadores... pueden advertirle."

"Oh no. No lo harán¿creéis que somos tontos?. Sabemos perfectamente lo que hacemos Moody. _Ella_ sabe perfectamente lo que hace. Y aunque fueran advertidos, no podrían hacer demasiado para defenderse."

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, pero los azules ojos del hombre permanecieron tan fríos como siempre, con la amenaza de lo que se aproximaba.

_Continuará..._


	7. Parte VII

Tina: no importa, a mi me gusta leer discursos! Y sé que el tuyo no seria aburrido, que bueno que te gustó, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Arissita: aquí hay una escena con interacción HH, espero que te guste... no es romance al 100 pero por algo se empieza : )

Rosy: muchas gracias por tu comentario :D

Gracias a Pau por ayudarme con la redacción y ortografía y esas cosas en las que es experta. Gracias también por El Basilisco Petrificado, Pau.

Gracias a Bet por los otros nombres de las posadas.

Gracias a Robert Jordan, autor de la Rueda del Tiempo, por la frase inicial del cap, jiji.

Mil gracias a ustedes por su paciencia, espero que les guste. Hasta ahora es el más largo de todos.

--------------------------

**PARTE VII**

_Parecer una reina no es suficiente..._

Aquella noche Harry casi hubiera pensado que el destino existía con el único propósito de hacerle la vida imposible. Remus les había entregado un pergamino con un mensaje de Hermione para Lady Emily. Era una de las noches más frías desde que había comenzado el invierno y, a decir de algunas personas, el clima empeoraría. No era precisamente el momento más adecuado para salir, y mucho menos para hacerlo cuando había una tormenta de nieve de dimensiones considerables que se anunciaba ya. Pero cuando se recibían órdenes había que obedecerlas aunque la Cordillera del Mago se estuviera cayendo a pedacitos sobre sus cabezas. Lo que en ese momento podía ser cierto, si se consideraba la cantidad de nieve que estaba cayendo del cielo. El clima no era lo único que estaba en su contra en ese momento. Tuvieron que salir de sus dormitorios, escondiéndose detrás de columnas, árboles y todo objeto lo suficientemente grande para que nadie los descubriera. Uno podía tener órdenes de la reina, pero también órdenes de que nadie más supiera que se tenían órdenes de la reina.

Así que ahí estaban, con un viento que se empeñaba en querer arrancarles la capa de su lugar y un frío que casi les congelaba los huesos, caminando por una callejuela medio oscura y sintiendo los pies entumidos aunque llevaban botas de invierno.

"¿Puedes creer que ese hombre quería que le comprara un diamante?. Diamante que nunca me mostró, claro, quería que le pagara primero." Le dijo Ron, mientras caminaba a su lado.

Unos metros atrás habían encontrado a un supuesto mercader de piedras preciosas que quiso venderles un rubí que más bien parecía una simple piedra de río bien pulida.

"Lo sé¿tenemos cara de forasteros?." Le preguntó Harry, tiritando de frío cuando una ráfaga de viento levantó su capa.

"Es posible, pero eso no es lo que me molesta. ¡Sino que tenemos cara de forasteros tontos que no saben distinguir un rubí de un guijarro!."

Harry rió ligeramente, a pesar de que eso no debería de haberle parecido gracioso. Por el momento no le importaba que les quisieran vender una mula por un caballo, pues su mente estaba definitivamente más ocupada en otros asuntos, como por ejemplo¿en qué estaba pensando cuando dejó que Ron se pusiera ese ridículo sombrero?. Le recordaba a aquella ocasión en la que, en su viaje a la ciudad de Harmonyland, tuvieron que trabajar unos días para un noble viajero que tenía una extraña afición por los accesorios. Un tal Conde Lockhart que siempre salía de su tienda con una cosa diferente en la cabeza cada día. Con plumas y todo. Afortunadamente el de Ron no llevaba plumas, aunque a decir verdad no sabía si eso ayudaría a no llamar la atención. Casi hubiera preferido que su amigo entrara a _El Basilisco Petrificado _con su brillante cabellera rojiza expuesta a los ojos de todo el mundo.

"Ron, quítate eso de la cabeza." le dijo por lo que suponía era la quinta vez en poco tiempo.

"¿Por qué?. Si está de moda. A nadie le parecerá extraño."

"Yo no he visto a nadie con un sombrero últimamente. Ah sí, espera... el bufón del castillo usa sombreros¿no se lo robaste a él, verdad?. Te podrían azotar por eso."

Ron le dirigió una mirada de reproche, levantó una mano y prácticamente se arrancó el sombrero de la cabeza.

"Si después se corre el rumor de que un pelirrojo junto con otro muchacho visitó a una noble en _El Basilisco Petrificado_, no digas que fue mi culpa."

"Da lo mismo, podrían decir que un muchacho con un sombrero ridículo acompañado de otro más visitó a una noble. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es actuar de manera normal¿de acuerdo?. Lo tuyo no son precisamente los disfraces Ron, deja eso para Tonks, por ejemplo."

El muchacho pelirrojo murmuró algo acerca de accesorios en la cabeza y que le quedaban bien, pero además de eso sólo se limitó a caminar por la calle cubierta de nieve, que ya estaba oscura para entonces. Un poco de luz se escapaba de algunas posadas y tabernas que se encontraban abiertas, y el resplandor que emergía de ellas iluminaba su camino con destellos entre rojizos y anaranjados.

Habían caminado ya por un buen rato, la noche había caído y el viento indicaba que muy pronto aquella simple nevada se convertiría en una tormenta. Harry llevaba una bolsa de piel, con la correa larga atravesando su pecho. En el interior no llevaba nada de valor, salvo, por supuesto, el pergamino que Hermione les había entregado. Tenía la espada lista para desenvainarla, al igual que su amigo. Y aunque Ron no había querido soltar su arco, lo llevaba colgado sobre la espalda con una correa y perfectamente cubierto para que la humedad de la nieve no dañara la cuerda. Las flechas las llevaba en el carcaj que había acomodado en su cinturón. De todos modos no parecía que en aquel lugar los fueran a atacar de un momento a otro.

La gente que todavía transitaba por ahí se fue haciendo cada vez menos, y el bullicio que emergía de las posadas se volvió distante, también la luz que iluminaba su camino se hizo cada vez más tenue. Había algunas antorchas acomodadas fuera de algunos locales, pero estaban apagadas en su mayoría.

"Esto no es precisamente el barrio de los nobles ¿verdad?." Dijo Ron, observando a su alrededor.

"Es comprensible... estamos en los límites de la ciudad." Respondió Harry.

En varias ocasiones tuvieron que preguntar por _El Basilisco Petrificado_ para asegurarse de que iban en la dirección correcta. Primero habían caminado por la calzada principal de la ciudad, pero luego tuvieron que desviarse por varias callejuelas que los condujeron por lugares que Harry nunca hubiera sabido de su existencia: sastrerías, posadas como _El Sombrero del Mago_ o _La Lechuza Albina_, herrerías, locales de piedras preciosas y tabernas que ya recibían a algunos viajeros y habitantes de la ciudad.

La intensidad de la nevada iba en aumento, y ahora Harry maldecía el hecho de que su capa fuera tan delgada y no lo abrigara demasiado. Bueno, al menos se había puesto unos guantes de piel. Una ráfaga de viento le levantó la capucha y él la volvió a acomodar en su lugar, sobre su cabeza.

Ahora la oscuridad era casi total. Harry sintió de pronto la enorme necesidad de encontrar la manera de encender alguna de esas antorchas.

"¿No crees que nos hemos perdido?" le preguntó Ron.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"No lo creo... tiene que ser en esta dirección."

Un perro pasó frente a ellos y él estuvo a punto de desenvainar su espada por esa pequeñez.

"¿Ves eso?" le preguntó su amigo, señalando algún punto delante de ellos.

Harry encogió los ojos. A lo lejos, y un poco a la izquierda, podía observar lo que parecía un resplandor de color naranja... la luz que emergía del interior de alguna posada. Y si la suerte estaba de su lado, sería _El Basilisco Petrificado_.

"De prisa." Le dijo, y ambos apresuraron el paso que para entonces ya se complicaba un poco debido a la capa de nieve que cubría el suelo.

El viento arreció y Harry y Ron tuvieron que inclinar la cabeza un poco y sostenerse la capucha de sus capas, para resguardarse de lo que era ya una tormenta.

Finalmente, llegaron a la puerta de la posada. Había un letrero de madera que colgaba por encima de sus cabezas, con la forma muy detallada de una serpiente y pintado de color verde, en el que estaba escrito con letras rojas: _El Basilisco Petrificado_. Dentro del lugar se escuchaba un bullicio amortiguado tanto por la puerta, como por el ruido que las fuertes ráfagas de viento ocasionaban.

Harry observó a Ron, que asintió con la cabeza una sola vez, así que Harry abrió la puerta de la posada.

Adentro no había rastro de la temperatura prácticamente congelante del exterior. A simple vista no se podía observar ninguna mesa vacía, y en alguna que otra se arremolinaban grupos de gente observando partidas de dados, ajedrez o cartas. El olor del tabaco se mezclaba con el de comida, bebidas y gente. El sonido de dos o quizá tres músicos que se hallaban en algún lugar que Harry no alcanzaba a ver, se perdía casi por completo por las risas de los presentes, y las exclamaciones ocasionales de algún grupo que hacía apuestas sobre sólo el Gran Mago sabía que cosa. Nadie les dirigió una sola mirada, cosa que Harry agradeció. Harry caminó internándose en lo que se podía llamar una multitud, y Ron fue detrás de él aparentando que sacudía la nieve de su capucha para no tener que descubrirse la cabeza. Pasaron junto a un grupo de gente que bailaba al ritmo de alguna melodía interpretada por dos hombres. Uno de ellos llevaba una flauta y el otro algo parecido a un tambor pequeño.

"¿Es la primera vez que visitáis a este lugar?" les preguntó un hombre extremadamente alto y con una tupida barba que le llegaba hasta el pecho. Era bastante robusto y tenía aspecto amigable.

"Si... buscamos una mesa." Le dijo Harry, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a una mujer regordeta que llevaba una charola con varios tarros de cerveza.

"¡No hay mesa muchacho!" exclamó el hombre. "Lamento decirlo, pero tendréis que permanecer de pie¿qué os voy a servir?. Ah, mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, podéis llamarme Hagrid, soy dueño de este lugar. Mi padre me lo heredó¡mirad en lo que lo he convertido!. Casi todos los días es lo mismo, seguramente él estaría orgulloso. Lástima que murió cuando yo apenas era un jovencito como ustedes. ¿Qué os voy a servir?."

"Es un placer maese Hagrid..."

"¡Llamadme Hagrid por favor, esos formalismos están de más."

"Hmm... una cerveza estaría bien." Le dijo Harry, sonriendo.

Hagrid asintió y luego se alejó gritando algo acerca de que atendieran a los dos clientes que acababan de llegar.

"¿Y ahora?" le preguntó Ron. "Este lugar está atiborrado de gente¿cómo encontraremos a la tal Lady Emily sin llamar la atención?"

Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras observaba a su alrededor. Quizá el hecho de que el lugar estuviera atestado jugaría a su favor si sabían actuar con cautela.

"Habrá que preguntar." Le dijo. "No directamente, claro está." Se apresuró a aclarar, sabiendo que en ocasiones Ron se tomaba las cosas demasiado literales.

Una joven mujer casi de su edad, se aproximó a ellos con una charola que contenía dos tarros de cerveza. Tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando dos hombres comenzaron a golpearse, aunque enseguida fueron separados por otros dos. La muchacha hizo un gesto de disgusto al observar a los hombres, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Ron y Harry, y les sonrió amigablemente.

"Lavender Brown, para serviros... bueno, a vosotros y a toda esta horda de descerebrados."

Lavender les sonrió una vez más y luego les entregó sus respectivas cervezas. Iba vestida con un sencillo vestido de paño y llevaba el cabello atado con un pañuelo de color rojo.

"¿Es la primera vez que visitáis este lugar cierto?" les preguntó ella, acomodándose la charola debajo del brazo y observándolos con curiosidad. Tuvo que alzar un poco la voz para hacerse escuchar entre el alboroto.

"Sí." Le dijo Harry, dándole un trago a su cerveza y aprovechando para examinar con la mirada a las personas que se encontraban cerca de él. Realmente, aquel no parecía el lugar perfecto para una mujer noble. "Sí, es la primera vez... ni siquiera sabíamos que existía. Pero hay todo tipo de gente."

Lavender se encogió de hombros y asintió vagamente con la cabeza.

"Eso es cierto... de vez en cuando hasta nos visitan nobles. No de muy alto rango pero nos visitan. ¿Y vosotros de dónde sois?."

Harry la observó y parpadeó un par de veces, intentando recuperar el hilo de una conversación a la que no había puesto la más mínima atención.

"Eh..."

"Venimos de un lugar bastante lejano... realmente no vale la pena mencionarlo." Le dijo Ron, sacando del aprieto a Harry.

Lavender alzó las cejas, no muy contenta con la respuesta.

"Lavender¡deja de coquetear con los clientes y trabaja un poco!" le gritó una mujer regordeta que salió de la cocina tan sólo con el propósito de reprender a la muchacha.

Ella resopló enfadada, y durante un instante dio la impresión de estar a punto de ponerse a patalear y hacer pucheros, pero finalmente se fue sin siquiera despedirse de ellos, golpeando a un hombre en la cabeza con la charola cuando éste intentó abrazarla por la cintura. En cambio sí dejó que un joven rubio la sacara a bailar, olvidando al instante aquello de ponerse a trabajar un poco. Después, la señora de las cocinas salió y prácticamente la arrastró hasta el interior de las mismas, gritando algo que Harry pudo adivinar no era muy agradable, a juzgar por el rostro enrojecido de la señora y el semblante arrepentido de Lavender.

Harry volteó a ver a Ron, que tenía una expresión sorprendida y sostenía el tarro de cerveza casi lleno con una de sus manos. Luego, su amigo pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza.

"Yo no la hubiera sacado a bailar."

Harry soltó una risa.

"Tú no sabes bailar, Ron."

"No lo digo por eso. Esa mujer de la cocina parecía lista a cortarle la cabeza a ese pobre que se atrevió. Pero realmente, eso ahora no tiene importancia. ¿Te dice algo el nombre de Lady Emily?."

Harry le dirigió una mirada un tanto molesta.

"¿Y tienes alguna idea de cómo buscarla en este lugar?" le preguntó, intentando no alzar demasiado el tono de voz.

La verdad es que Harry ya había pensando en algo, como por ejemplo hacer un par de preguntas discretas en un lado y en otro. Estaba seguro de que eso les daría una pista de quién era la tal Lady Emily y en donde la podían encontrar. Nunca faltaba alguien que hablaba de más. Harry dirigió una vez la mirada para explorar el lugar, pensando después que eso era una pérdida de tiempo... seguramente Lady Emily no traería un letrero que la identificara.

"¡Habéis tardado una eternidad!. Pero no os culpo, el clima es horrible."

Una mujer se acercó a ellos y tomó a Harry del brazo. La primera reacción de él fue observarla con auténtica confusión. Luego, encogió un poco los ojos y la observó con detenimiento. Iba con un vestido de lino, no extremadamente sencillo pero tampoco extravagante, y su cabello era casi tan rojo como el de Ron. Había algo en ella que le resultaba extremadamente familiar...

"¡Hermano¿cómo están nuestros padres?" preguntó, observando a Ron. El muchacho pelirrojo se quedó con la boca abierta y observó primero a Harry y luego a la mujer, como si estuviera dispuesto a escuchar explicaciones de parte de cualquiera de los dos. "No pongáis esa cara, no os voy a morder." le dijo la mujer, caminando hacia un rincón de la posada.

Caminando detrás de ella, Harry volteó a ver a Ron, que se encogió de hombros. Seguramente aquella mujer era Lady Emily, así que había que seguirle el juego. ¿Pero cómo los había identificado ella?. Cuando finalmente se encontraron con una mesa milagrosamente vacía en un rincón, ella tomó asiento e invitó a Harry y Ron a hacer lo mismo. Luego llamó a uno de los meseros y pidió algún tipo de vino que le entregaron casi enseguida en una copa que estaba algo abollada. Con total despreocupación, le dio un sorbo y luego los observó sonriente.

"Soy Tonks... " les dijo, en un murmullo lo suficiente audible para que ellos la alcanzaran a escuchar.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" le preguntó Ron señalando su cabeza. "¿Es magia?"

Casi enseguida, Harry observó a Ron y a Tonks... era como si estuviera viendo a dos hermanos.

"Algo hay de eso." Le respondió Tonks, tomando su copa de vino por segunda vez. "Y como ya habéis imaginado, soy Lady Emily... al menos en este momento y en este lugar." Agregó sonriente. "Comenzaba a pensar que no vendríais¿tenéis el pergamino?."

Harry asintió.

"No me lo entreguéis aquí. ¿Ven esas escaleras?" les dijo, señalando con la mirada unas escaleras que se encontraban a un par de metros de ellos. "En un momento yo voy a subir, buscad la habitación del fondo y tocad tres veces, y luego dos. Sólo uno de ustedes."

Harry asintió, y los tres se quedaron en silencio, escuchando la música que ahora había cambiado de ritmo y algunas personas acompañaban golpeando las mesas de madera con sus copas o tarros de cerveza, e incluso sólo las manos. Un hombre se acercó a la mesa y le dijo algo a Tonks que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar. La muchacha sonrió de manera amable (aunque un tanto forzada) y luego negó con la cabeza. El hombre pareció disgustarse, y dirigió una mirada a Ron y a Harry como de desprecio, para luego alejarse y perderse entre la multitud.

"¿Piensan que me van a convencer con sus frases baratas?" preguntó Tonks, aunque parecía más un pensamiento en voz alta que nadie debería haber escuchado. "Como sea. He estado en lugares mucho peores." La muchacha se encogió de hombros y le dio otro sorbo a su copa.

Pasaron así algunos minutos, hablando de cosas sin importancia, aparentando que conversaban animadamente de temas en común.

Finalmente, ella se puso de pie y se despidieron con naturalidad, aunque Tonks dejó un pañuelo sobre la mesa, para que así alguno de ellos pudiera utilizarlo como pretexto para buscarla después. Para cuando ella se retiró, el ambiente en el lugar se había vuelto un poco menos ruidoso, varia gente se había ido ya y el hombre que estaba tocando el pequeño tambor se había quedado dormido, probablemente a causa de exceso de vino.

Harry dejó pasar un par de minutos, y luego se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Cuando estuvo en el siguiente nivel, se dirigió al final del pasillo y una vez frente a la puerta, tocó tres veces, y luego dos. Casi enseguida Tonks abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar, cerrando luego la perta tras de si.

"¿Alguien te vio?" le preguntó Tonks, yendo hacia una pequeña mesa y tomando una daga, acomodándola en su cinturón.

"Es algo difícil pasar desapercibido en un lugar así..."

"A veces eso es lo más sencillo en un lugar así Harry. La gente está demasiado ocupada con sus copas de vino o sus partidas de dados. A menos claro, que alguien nos esté espiando, cosa que no me extrañaría." Concluyó, acomodando una pequeña bolsa que al parecer contenía monedas, en el otro lado de su cinturón.

Luego caminó hacia su cama y tomó la bolsa de piel con la que Harry la había visto por primera vez. La abrió e introdujo unos envoltorios que Harry no sabía que contenían (probablemente comida), rollos de pergamino y otra bolsa con más monedas que tintineó al moverse.

"Listo... el pergamino de Hermione."

Harry introdujo la mano a la bolsa que llevaba colgada del hombro y lo extrajo, entregándoselo enseguida.

Tonks tomó asiento al borde de la cama y lo abrió inmediatamente, leyéndolo en silencio. Su semblante, que por lo general estaba relajado e incluso sonriente, se tornó serio y pensativo. Se quedó un momento con la mirada clavada en el trozo de papel, para luego levantarla y observar a Harry con atención.

"Esto es muy difícil..." le dijo.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó Harry, echando una ojeada al pergamino, aunque no alcanzaba a leer nada de su contenido.

"En pocas palabras, es muy posible que ataquen nuevamente el Palacio."

"Los ejércitos no se mueven en invierno." Le dijo Harry.

"No por tierra." Respondió Tonks, extrayendo rápidamente un tintero, una pluma y un trozo de pergamino.

"No estarás diciendo que... nos atacarán... con..."

Ella alzó las cejas y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro, luego humedeció la punta de la pluma en el tintero y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, se puso a escribir algo sobre el papel.

"Es precisamente lo que harán." Le dijo la mujer, humedeciendo por segunda vez la pluma en el tintero y continuando con su mensaje escrito. "Y a estas alturas ya no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, así que nos queda defendernos. Ahora debo irme." Concluyó, poniéndose de pie y observando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no había olvidado nada. "Entregadle esto a Hermione, en sus manos. No dejes que nadie más lo haga por ti."

Harry asintió y luego caminó dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras se guardaba el pergamino en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"¿Llegará la ayuda a tiempo?" le preguntó.

Tonks no dijo nada, y dio unos pasos hasta que se encontró junto a él y ambos salieron de la habitación. Una vez fuera, ella le hizo una seña para que esperara.

"Existe una puerta en la cocina, yo iré por ahí. Buena suerte."

"Tonks, no respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Llegarán a tiempo?" Le dijo Harry, cuando ella ya se había alejado un par de pasos.

"Harry... si de mí dependiera todo... ¿deberíamos estar muy preocupados no lo crees?. Creo que Hermione ha tomado buenas decisiones, pero yo no soy su única opción."

El muchacho abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y ella se alejó, desapareciendo finalmente cuando bajó las escaleras. Él se quedó un momento de pie en el oscuro pasillo, como si no supiera con exactitud a donde dirigirse. Luego de un instante, caminó hacia las escaleras, escuchando las voces y el sonido de las copas cada vez más cercano. Cuando finalmente volvió al lugar a donde se encontraba Ron, le dio la impresión de que todo en la posada estaba más lleno que hace un instante.

"¿Todo bien?" le preguntó Ron, dándole un trago a su tarro de cerveza.

Harry asintió, aunque de manera un tanto ausente.

"Eso creo. Vámonos."

Ron asintió, Harry pagó por las dos cervezas y la copa de vino de Tonks, y ambos caminaron a la salida de la posada.

"Hey, jovencitos¿no estáis pensando en salir con semejante tormenta?." Les digo Hagrid, que se hallaba recogiendo algunas copas de una mesa vacía que se encontraba cerca de la salida.

"En realidad, sí." Le dijo Harry, acomodándose la capucha de la capa.

"Estáis locos¿tenéis caballos?"

Harry le dirigió una mirada significativa a Ron, intentando que Hagrid no se diera cuenta de ello.

"Nuestra intención es salir hoy mismo..." le dijo Harry, con tono tranquilo y observando a Hagrid con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"No llegaréis muy lejos con semejante tormenta. Os puedo ofrecer una habitación."

Ron soltó un gruñido poco discreto y Harry observó a su alrededor como si en alguno de los presentes estuviera la solución para salir de aquel lugar.

"Os lo agradezco, pero tenemos asuntos importantes que atender y no podemos demorarnos más tiempo."

"Como gustéis." Les dijo el hombre, negando con la cabeza y con un gesto entre ofendido y disgustado.

Aliviado de que Hagrid ya no representara un obstáculo para salir de _El Basilisco Petrificado_, Harry terminó de recorrer la distancia que le faltaba para llegar a la salida, y cuando abrió la puerta una ráfaga de aire helado junto con un poco de nieve, le dio una cruda bienvenida. Ron salió detrás de él y ambos temblaron de frío cuando el cambio brusco de temperatura les enchinó la piel. Caminaron por la callejuela, intentando que la capa de nieve que les llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, no fuera un obstáculo demasiado grande. El viento agitaba la capa de Harry y él se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante para presentarle más resistencia.

"¿Qué te dijo, Tonks?" le preguntó Ron, que con una mano sostenía su capa para que no se abriera y con la otra sostenía la capucha.

"Prácticamente nada. Me dio otro mensaje para Hermione... es decir, la reina."

Entre la penumbra y la nieve, Harry no alcanzó a distinguir el gesto que acompañó el gruñido de Ron.

"Somos aspirantes a Guardias Reales, no mensajeros."

"El asunto es más serio de lo que me imaginaba. Se está preparando otro ataque al Palacio." Le dijo Harry, ignorando el comentario de Ron.

"¿Con este clima?. Imposible. ¿Con qué atacarán?. ¿Bestias voladoras¿dragones?." Le dijo Ron, soltando después una risotada que indicaba lo absurdas que encontraba esas ideas, pero cuando Harry no se rió y se limitó a dirigirle una mirada seria, la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su amigo se borró de inmediato.

"¿Esos caballeros negros no pierden el tiempo, verdad?" le preguntó Ron, aunque con un tono que pretendía ser divertido.

Harry observó nuevamente al frente y se quedó en silencio. La respuesta de Tonks todavía la daba vueltas en la cabeza. Si ella no iba a conseguir ningún tipo de ayuda¿entonces quién lo haría?.

--------------------

"Por supuesto que no me mantengo con los brazos cruzados." Dijo Hermione, acomodándose en la lujosa silla de madera tallada y observando al General de la Guardia Real.

El hombre acababa de hacer cierto comentario acerca de las decisiones que ella estaba tomando, calificándolas de poco experimentadas, disfrazando luego su comentario con un amable ofrecimiento de ser su consejero.

"No dije lo contrario, Su Majestad, por supuesto que no." Le dijo el hombre, retorciéndose las manos de manera nerviosa y acomodando sobre la mesa los pergaminos que estaban regados por todos lados.

A juzgar por todo lo que Cornelius Fudge, General de la Guardia Real había dicho acerca de la manera en que habían sido sorprendidos en el ataque al Palacio, a Hermione le quedaba claro que ese hombre intentaba decirle a todos los presentes que ella no tenía la menor idea de lo que enfrentaba. Hermione se puso de pie y observó los mapas que ahora ya se podían distinguir uno del otro.

"Hay un ejército estacionado en las tierras del norte, Milady." Le dijo uno de los capitanes, señalando en el mapa el lugar donde se hallaban.

"¿Numeroso?"

"Los últimos informes nos hablan de... algunos cientos únicamente. Nada de que preocuparse." Le respondió el hombre, con el tono propio de alguien que le resta importancia a un asunto.

"Si un ejército de algunos cientos se ha conformado sin que yo me de cuenta, es preocupante. ¿Y cuántos son algunos cientos?" Le dijo Hermione, observando en el mapa más grande la pequeña pieza de marfil con la que habían marcado la ubicación de tal ejército. "¿Cuántos van a pie¿cuántos a caballo¿qué armas tienen¿quién los dirige?"

El hombre se llevó una mano a la nuca, y observó la pieza blanca de marfil, como si intentara obtener respuestas de ella.

"Tres cuartas partes van a caballo, el resto son arqueros u hombres armados que también van a pie. Milady, estamos hablando de un ejército de ochocientos aproximadamente. Bien armados en su mayoría, y dirigidos por un tal Lord no sé qué... que sospecho utiliza el título sólo para darse importancia."

Ochocientos. Sin duda no era como para caer en un estado de histeria, eso era algo que su ejército y la Guardia Real podía enfrentar sin ningún problema. Pero también estaba conciente de que esos últimos informes podían ser de semanas, e incluso meses atrás. ¿Quién le aseguraba que esos cientos no eran ahora miles?. Por el momento, el invierno le daba la seguridad de que el peligro no era inmediato, pero alguna vez había escuchado decir a su madre que una reina que no se mantenía alerta, era una reina que luego se preguntaría cómo había sido derrotada por algo que nunca vio venir. Por otro lado, algunos de sus rastreadores le habían informado de ciertos sucesos que definitivamente le quitaban el sueño (como muchas otras cosas últimamente). En una cajita de madera tenía guardadas esas cartas que contenían los informes en clave de sus rastreadores. Por eso le había enviado a Tonks órdenes de reunirse con algunos miembros del Consejo de los Magos que estaban viviendo fuera de la ciudad, algunos de ellos en lugares bastante apartados de la civilización. Sólo esperaba que Tonks encontrara un medio de transporte más veloz que un caballo.

"Han visto... algunos dragones últimamente. ¿Qué sabéis de eso?." Preguntó, intentando no sonar demasiado interesada.

"Habladurías de la gente." Respondió Cornelius. "Están asustados porque los acontecimientos del ataque al Palacio se han regado por todos lados. Su Majestad, os aseguro que yo nunca he visto ningún dragón en decenas de kilómetros a la redonda."

Los otros hombres lo observaron con un gesto de desconfianza y ella asintió vagamente con la cabeza, pensando que el General de la Guardia Real debía de estar quedándose ciego para decir eso. Le dieron ganas de suspirar con resignación, negar con la cabeza y reírse un buen rato, pero por supuesto, una reina no podía hacer eso frente a los hombres de los que dependía la seguridad de su reino. Lo que sí hizo, fue ponerse a dar instrucciones a cada uno para que se mantuvieran junto con sus ejércitos a resguardo, pero listos para comenzar a avanzar cuando el invierno terminara. De la seguridad del castillo se ocuparía la Guardia Real. Había que tener provisiones en caso de un asedio y la gente de la ciudad tenía que enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Reclutar soldados para el ejército nunca estaba de más, y hacer más intensivo el entrenamiento de los que ya había, tampoco. Y definitivamente, había que tener un nuevo General de la Guardia Real.

"Llamad a Remus Lupin." le dijo a uno de los sirvientes, ocasionando que los presentes la observaran con algo de asombro.

----------------------

"La próxima vez iremos a caballo." Dijo Ron, que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, mientras se quitaba las botas, para luego masajearse los pies.

Harry, que estaba recargado sobre la puerta y observando a su amigo, se limitó a asentir más por inercia que por otra cosa. Él también sentía los dedos de los pies entumidos y la nariz helada, pero tenía otras cosas en mente en ese momento como para preocuparse del congelamiento.

"Debo irme." Le dijo a su amigo, dándose media vuelta y abriendo la puerta para salir.

Afortunadamente había dejado de nevar, pero el frío ambiente y las ocasionales rachas de viento helado recordaban que era invierno. Harry se acomodó los guantes y pasó junto a uno de los Guardias que vigilaba uno de los pasillos. El hombre apenas le dirigió una mirada. Harry observó de un lado a otro, encontrando Guardias. Caminó por los pasillos, rogando para que nadie le preguntara a un Aspirante qué es lo que hacía a esa hora de la noche vagando por el castillo. Llegó finalmente a uno de los jardines, se escondió detrás de una columna de mármol blanco y caminó de una sombra a otra en su intento de no ser visto.

Fue hasta que llegó a uno de los niveles de más difícil acceso cuando se dijo que eso era una locura. ¿Cómo iba lograr ver a Hermione?. Ni siquiera sabía en dónde podía estar exactamente, aunque si se guiaba por la hora probablemente ya estaría en sus aposentos. Suspiró, observando a los Guardias que vigilaban la entrada de una de los salones donde se llevaban a cabo audiencias. Había más que de costumbre, lo que le hizo pensar que algo importante debería de estar pasando ahí dentro. Por uno de los pasillos contiguos vio caminar a Remus Lupin, que luego entró al salón. Oculto tras una columna, Harry tuvo la idea de pedirle ayuda a él. Ahora sólo tendría que esperar a que saliera para dirigirse a él. Se quedó ahí de pie durante lo que le parecieron horas, sintiendo los pies cada vez menos y el rostro cada vez más estirado de frío. _"Que los hipogrifos me amparen, me voy a congelar aquí."_ Pensó Harry, mientras se cercioraba de que el pergamino que Tonks le había entregado estuviera bien resguardado en la bolsa de su chaqueta. Luego de unos minutos más, observó salir a varios hombres que identificó como tenientes, capitanes y generales de los ejércitos. Ninguno de ellos era Remus. Pasaron más minutos durante los cuales Harry comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro para que no se le entumieran las piernas. Comenzó a nevar nuevamente. La puerta se abrió, y Hermione salió acompañada de Remus Lupin y dos Guardias más. Los que estaban en la puerta hicieron una reverencia, y se quedaron en donde estaban. El grupo caminó hacia uno de los pasillos y Harry sintió desesperación cuando se alejaban de él. Si salía de su escondite de detrás de la columna, los Guardias de la puerta lo verían... pero luego, milagrosamente, los hombres abandonaron sus puestos y se fueron hacia el pasillo del otro extremo.

Con paso apresurado, Harry caminó intentando no hacer ruido, escondiéndose detrás de columnas, siguiendo a Hermione, Remus y los dos Guardias. Ella se detuvo en uno de los pasillos, dijo algo que Harry no alcanzó a entender y los dos Guardias se retiraron, dejándola sola con Remus Lupin. Así que era en ese momento, o nunca.

"Su Maj-" la frase de Harry fue interrumpida por el filo de dos espadas que se fueron directo a su garganta.

Instintivamente, él se echó para atrás y desenvainó la suya. No supo muy bien de dónde, pero dos Guardias más se hallaban de pronto a su espalda, y él hizo un giro, con la intención de defenderse de lo que parecían ser cuatro hombres dispuestos a cortarlo en pedacitos.

"¡Alto!" gritó Hermione, aproximándose a donde él se encontraba. "Bajad las armas." Les dijo, con tono tranquilo pero firme.

Los hombres la obedecieron al instante, pero no dejaron de observar a Harry con desconfianza. Con el pulso acelerado, Harry inclinó la cabeza e hizo una tambaleante reverencia.

"Milady... lamento llegar de ésta manera." Le dijo Harry, sin apartar la vista del suelo, y pasando saliva con dificultad. "Tengo un mensaje importante."

"Retiraos." Escuchó la voz de Hermione.

Harry levantó la cabeza y la observó dando órdenes a los Guardias. Uno de ellos, al parecer el de más alto rango, la cuestionó con la mirada.

"Obedeced." Les dijo ella, con esa expresión y ese tono de voz que combinados Harry estaba seguro de que podían hacer que un ejército corriera a sus pies.

Finalmente, los dos Guardias se alejaron, dejando únicamente a Remus y a él como su compañía.

"A partir de la segunda columna en la que te escondiste te vimos." Le dijo Remus, sonriendo a medias y observándolo con las cejas un poco levantadas.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada que le regresara un poco de dignidad por estar en esa situación.

"Milady... tengo un mensaje de Lady Emily."

Remus frunció el ceño ligeramente y observó primero a Harry y luego a Hermione de manera fugaz. Ella lo observó detenidamente, y luego le hizo una seña a Harry para que la siguiera.

"¿Y es eso importante?." Le preguntó, caminando hacia una puerta de madera no muy grande.

"Ella dijo que sí..."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y Remus le abrió la puerta para entrar en una pequeña sala amueblada con finos tapices y sofás elegantes. Hermione se detuvo antes de entrar y observó a Remus.

"Gracias, Remus, podéis retiraros. Mañana temprano os espero para hablar un poco. Ahora necesito que Harry me de ese mensaje importante de Lady Emily. Espero que no sea uno de sus requerimientos para vender más caro el algodón con el que comercia."

Todavía sosteniendo la puerta, Remus asintió con la cabeza, y luego hizo una reverencia para despedirse. Dirigió una última mirada a Harry y finalmente los dejó que entraran solos en la sala.

Había una mesa sobre la que se encontraba una tetera de plata. Hermione la tomó y sirvió un poco de té en dos tazas de porcelana que se hallaban ahí también.

"Está frío." Le dijo a Harry, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Luego sostuvo una taza en la palma de su mano y la observó por dos segundos fijamente. La taza comenzó a humear suavemente. "Ventajas de la magia." Le dijo, entregándosela. Harry la recibió sonriente.

"Cuando estaba aprendiendo acabé con varias tazas de porcelana. Y me quemé bastante las manos también. Al principio resulta difícil controlarlo." Le dijo Hermione, tomando la otra taza y esta vez repitiendo lo que había hecho de manera casi inconsciente.

Harry volvió a sonreír, luego le dio un sorbo a su té y casi al instante apartó bruscamente los labios del borde de la taza.

"Lo siento. ¿Lo calenté demasiado?." Le preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia él.

"Sólo un poco..." le dijo Harry, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

Ella sonrió algo apenada (era la primera vez que Harry la veía apenada por algo) y luego caminó hasta un sofá que se encontraba del lado izquierdo, haciéndole una seña a Harry para que se sentara frente a ella.

"¿Tuvieron algún problema, Harry?"

Mientras Harry se sentaba, negó con la cabeza y repitió mentalmente varias veces su nombre antes de pronunciarlo en voz alta, como si quisiera que saliera con total seguridad de sus labios.

"No, Hermione."

"Bien." Le dijo ella, aunque hubiera parecido que lo estaba felicitando porque había dicho su nombre. "¿Tienes un mensaje de ella entonces?"

Harry asintió y sacó de su chaqueta el pergamino doblado que Tonks le había entregado. Cuando Hermione lo tuvo en sus manos, dejó la taza sobre la mesita y lo abrió inmediatamente, comenzando a leerlo.

"Bien... no me dice nada nuevo. Casi. Salvo sus planes para llevar a cabo las órdenes que le di." Dijo cuando terminó de leer.

"Hermione... ¿por qué no la enviaste por ayuda?"

Ella lo observó con las cejas levantadas.

"¿Cuestionas mis decisiones?." Le preguntó con incredulidad.

"No es eso... pero un ataque como el que se aproxima no se debe tomar a la ligera."

"¿Y estoy tomando las cosas a la ligera?" le preguntó ella, poniéndose de pie y observándolo de manera penetrante.

"No quise decir eso, sé que debe ser una situación difícil y yo creo que-"

"Tú. Tú no tienes idea de cómo tomo las cosas Harry. ¿Qué sabes tú de gobernar una nación?."

Lejos de sentirse ofendido, Harry se quedó en silencio observándola y pensando que quizá había ido demasiado lejos.

"Todo el mundo piensa que no me tomo las cosas con seriedad." Le dijo Hermione. "¿Parezco una reina, Harry?" le preguntó, dando un paso hacia él.

En silencio, Harry asintió.

"Pues no es suficiente. Nunca es suficiente. Tomo decisiones, conozco mis asuntos y me siguen diciendo que tomo las cosas a la ligera." Hermione dobló el pergamino con manos temblorosas. "Gracias. Podéis retiraros."

"Lo lamento..."

"Por supuesto que lo lamentas." Respondió Hermione.

Sin decir nada más, Hermione se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia una puerta que conectaba con su habitación. Entró en ella y la cerró lentamente. Tomó una lámpara de aceite que se encendió en el mismo instante en el que ella la tocó, y luego acomodó el pergamino junto con los otros que estaban en una pequeña caja de madera en uno de sus cajones.

Un poco más calmada, se sentó en el borde la cama y se quedó un momento con la vista en el suelo, pensando en Harry. Se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola sólo un poco para observar del otro lado. Dos tazas pequeñas estaban sobre la mesita, y la estancia estaba solitaria. Suspirando, cerró los ojos y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Con un nudo doloroso en la garganta se obligó a contener las lágrimas, y a pesar de eso un par se le escaparon. Aquella noche no durmió bien.

_Continuará..._


	8. Parte VIII

Hola hola, después de algún tiempo, vengo con otro capítulo de esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado, y cualquier comentario es bien recibido!. Les agradezco mucho a los que me han dejado comentarios, siempre me ayudan a saber si voy bien o me regreso, jaja. 

Saludos!

---------

**PARTE VIII**

_Cursos intrazables a través de mi..._

Los escasos rayos de un sol matutino de invierno se colaron por la ventana de la habitación de Hermione, y ella abrió los ojos con la sensación de que apenas dos minutos antes los acababa de cerrar. Alguien llamó a la puerta y ella respondió con voz suave para dejar que pasaran. Una mujer delgada entró acompañada de otras dos, que iban cargadas de un montón de utensilios y prendas de vestir limpias. Hicieron una reverencia, seguida de un respetuoso saludo, y luego, empezaron con el ritual que Hermione ya conocía perfectamente bien, pues lo venía viviendo desde que era una niña. La ayudaron a quitarse la ropa de dormir y prepararon todo para que se diera un baño, acomodando aquí y allá pequeños frascos con fragancias, que decían, eran de tierras lejanas y cuyo valor era algo que solo una reina podía costear.

"Hace un buen día para ser invierno, milady." Le dijo la mujer. "No le vendría mal un paseo por los jardines."

Hermione se limitó a alzar las cejas, pensando que eso tendría que esperar bastante.

"Luce agotada." Le dijo la mujer, que la observó por un segundo como lo hubiera hecho una madre preocupada por su hija.

"No he pasado muy buena noche." Respondió Hermione, pero sonriendo para que quedara claro que aquello no era de mucha importancia. Una simple noche de insomnio y nada más.

Caminando hacia el cuarto de baño, Hermione bostezó llevándose una mano a la boca y luego frotándose los ojos para intentar sentirse un poco más despejada.

"Si fue así quizá cometimos un error al despertaros a esta hora de la mañana." Le dijo la mujer, poniendo un gesto apenado mientras verificaba la temperatura del agua con la que estaban llenando la tina.

"Por supuesto que no." Le respondió Hermione, conteniendo un bostezo.

"Os traeremos el desayuno a vuestra habitación Milady."

Hermione asintió un tanto ausente.

La mujer permaneció con un gesto ligeramente apenado durante todo el tiempo que se quedó ahí para ayudarla a darse un baño y vestirse después. Pero Hermione tenía la mente ocupada en decenas de cosas más, como para preocuparse de dormir algunos minutos extras. Así que el baño le despejó la mente, y se vistió con un vestido de seda de cuello alto, lo bastante grueso como para ser invierno. Luego comió algo de lo que le habían llevado como desayuno, y estaba decidiendo entre un higo y una manzana cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Remus Lupin, el nuevo General de la Guardia Real desde la noche anterior.

"Buenos días Remus." Le dijo Hermione, dejando la manzana para después, colocándola sobre el plato.

"Buenos días Milady." Le dijo Remus, inclinando la cabeza. "¿Habéis pasado buena noche?" le preguntó, y a Hermione le pareció que en esas palabras iba escondido el nombre de Harry. Haciendo gala de su autocontrol, - o al menos eso esperaba - Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "Lamento interrumpiros, pero ayer por la noche me dijo que deseaba hablar conmigo hoy temprano."

"No te preocupes." Le respondió Hermione, haciendo a un lado el resto del desayuno y haciendo un gesto al sirviente para que retirara los alimentos. "Por favor." Le dijo, señalando con una mano una silla que se encontraba frente a ella, para que Remus Lupin tomara asiento.

Les sirvieron un poco de té caliente a ambos y Hermione ordenó a los miembros de la servidumbre retirarse.

"Ya he dado instrucciones para que se almacenen víveres en caso de un asedio, y hoy mismo deben estar informando a la gente en la ciudad para que se prepare en caso de un ataque. Habrá quienes viajen al sur, en busca de mayor seguridad."

Remus asintió, dando después un sorbo a su taza de té.

"¿Y los miembros del Consejo?" le preguntó el hombre.

"Los que viven en lugares cercanos estarán llegando en estos días, los demás confío en que no tarden demasiado. He enviado a los rastreadores para que busquen a algunos." Le dijo, imaginando que con esto quedaba claro que Tonks estaba incluida en aquel grupo. Ella sabía que eran buenos amigos.

El gesto de Remus se tornó más serio de lo habitual y la observó algunos segundos en silencio.

"Seguramente harán un buen trabajo, pero no podemos asegurar que lleguen a tiempo, Milady."

Hermione rebulló ligeramente en la silla, un gesto de inseguridad que no se hubiera permitido frente a alguien del que no estuviera absolutamente segura de su lealtad.

"Se que planean atacarnos con dragones... no podemos defendernos con espadas, arcos y lanzas, necesitamos Magia."

"¿Pero estáis conciente de que pueden no llegar a tiempo?"

"Lo sé. Pero también sé que es la mejor opción."

Remus asintió dándole la razón. ¡Por el Gran Mago!. Tenían que llegar a tiempo. En el Palacio, e incluso en la misma Guardia Real había realmente pocas personas que poseían algún talento en la Magia. No sería suficiente en caso de un ataque de las dimensiones que ella imaginaba. El hecho de que ella sabía que el ataque no sería con la intención de conseguir una victoria en aquel momento, no conseguía tranquilizarla en absoluto.

"Los dragones no son caballos, no se pueden encontrar en cualquier establo y mucho menos se pueden domesticar. No van a llegar con cientos de ellos a dejar esto en ruinas. Quieren intimidarnos."

"Una táctica bastante efectiva. La gente está asustada." Le dijo Remus.

"Lo sé... escribí un discurso con el propósito de tranquilizarlos, algo breve. Enviaré a alguien esta misma mañana a que lo lea en la plaza de la ciudad. Hoy me reuniré durante la mayor parte del día con algunos mercaderes, y después de la comida espero recibir a los primeros miembros del Consejo."

Remus asintió, y durante la siguiente hora o quizá más, se dedicaron a hablar de las condiciones en las que se daría el reclutamiento de aspirantes a Guardias y miembros del ejército.

Al termino de todo, Remus se despidió de ella y Hermione se colocó una gruesa capa de color azul para después salir de su habitación y encontrarse con que dos Guardias la esperaban ya, como últimamente era su costumbre. La acompañaron sin decir una palabra, hasta que finalmente entró en un salón pequeño donde acostumbraba reunirse con algunos mercaderes de rango no muy elevado. No necesitó sentarse para comenzar a leer los pergaminos que en una mesa cercana, ya estaban listos para que los analizara.

-----------------------

"A cualquiera le hubieran cortado la cabeza por hablarle así a la Reina." Le dijo Ron a Harry, mientras tomaba su arco y apuntaba a un blanco que se hallaba a varios metros de distancia. Estaban en un campo de práctica.

Harry le había relatado a Ron lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y su amigo pelirrojo puso cara de asombro desde el principio hasta el final.

"Estás exagerando." Le dijo Harry, observando como su amigo contenía la respiración mientras mantenía la vista fija en el centro del blanco.

Ron se mantuvo inmóvil y en un segundo soltó la cuerda, disparando la flecha que se dirigió velozmente al centro del objetivo. Falló por unos centímetros.

"Como sea." Le dijo Ron, observando con disgusto a la flecha como si ella tuviera la culpa de no acertar. "Sabes, he estado practicando. Montar a caballo y disparar."

Harry alzó las cejas y se imaginó a Ron sobre un caballo y con un arco en las manos, haciendo malabares dignos de un bufón para poder mantenerse sobre el animal.

"¿Y no te has roto ningún hueso?"

Ron fingió una risa divertida y luego negó con la cabeza.

"No. La clave es dominar al caballo. Ya sé que no soy un jinete excepcional, pero creo que puedo mejorar bastante."

"En una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo un arco no es de mucha ayuda Ron."

"Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Pero siempre tiene sus ventajas no?."

Cuando Harry estaba punto de responderle, ambos escucharon un sonido que cualquier Aspirante a Guardia Real identificaría: un llamado de alerta para que, desde donde quiera que se encontraran, se dirigieran a las posiciones que tuvieran asignadas.

"¿Es un simulacro verdad?" le dijo Ron, observándolo como si esperara que le dijera que si.

Sin decir nada, y sin tiempo para encogerse de hombros, Harry echó a correr hacia donde los Aspirantes deberían de estar en el caso de escuchar aquella alerta, que era un patio cercano. Vieron correr a algunos Aspirantes de un lado para otro, con cara de nerviosismo, acomodándose las espadas, los cinturones y tropezándose en el proceso.

Cuando llegaron y se acomodaron en la formación que habían aprendido casi desde el primer día de entrenamiento, un hombre de aspecto severo los observó a todos, y luego sacó un pergamino con la lista de los nombres de cada uno. Uno a uno fue diciendo los nombres y haciendo una pequeña anotación en el pergamino cada vez que alguien le contestaba, o no. Justo cuando Harry empezaba a convencerse de que aquello había sido un simulacro más, el hombre habló con voz ronca.

"Estamos en estado de alerta y es una orden que nadie vaya más allá de los límites de la ciudad, a menos que cuente con el permiso correspondiente de la Guardia. A partir de ahora se establecerán horarios de guardias para cada uno de vosotros, esta vez estarán solos en la posición que se les asigne. Las posiciones más importantes serán resguardadas por los Guardias del Palacio y aquel que sea sorprendido durmiendo en horas de guardia..." dirigió la mirada a un muchacho, hijo de un herrero, que Harry parecía recordar por el nombre de Neville Longbottom. El muchacho de cabello castaño bajó la mirada y se movió nerviosamente en su lugar "... seréis castigado con dos semanas de trabajos en los establos, limpieza de armaduras, chimeneas y lo que se agregue. Y por supuesto, se tomará en cuenta cuando se haga la evaluación correspondiente para ser ascendidos a Guardias."

Todos permanecieron con el rostro sereno, como si quedarse dormido en una noche de guardia fuera algo imposible de ocurrir.

----------------

Para cuando llegó la tarde, Hermione se encontraba en una de las salas contiguas a la Sala Mayor del Consejo de los Magos. Le habían informado que un miembro del Consejo junto con su familia (esposa e hija), había llegado ya, y ahora se limitaba a esperarlos en aquel lugar. Para cuando los anunciaron, Hermione estaba segura de que había pasado una eternidad. Un hombre de ojos un tanto rasgados entró, seguido de su esposa e hija; ambas con rasgos similares a los de él. Él iba vestido con una chaqueta de color rojo y pantalones negros, ambas prendas bordadas con hilos plateados. No era muy alto y tenía un aspecto más o menos amigable. Llevaba el cabello lacio más largo de lo que Hermione estaba acostumbrada a verlo, pero recogido completamente con un listón de color negro. Su complexión delgada, contribuía a darle un aspecto inofensivo. Su esposa era una mujer delgada también, con el cabello lacio y mucho más largo que el de su esposo; iba ataviada con un vestido de color azul oscuro, bordado con hilos plateados del mismo tono que los de su esposo. Una joven iba a un lado de ella, quizá uno o dos años mayor que Hermione, observaba a su alrededor, y en su mirada había curiosidad y otra cosa que bien podía significar que estaba juzgando todo lo que veía. Llevaba un vestido color vino, con bordados dorados y una gruesa capa negra que hacía juego con su vestido, al llevar los mismos motivos adornándola. Tanto el hombre como su esposa, eran miembros del Consejo, y también de un antiguo linaje de nobles (el de los Chang), que habían emigrado de tierras lejanas y habían llegado a territorios del sur de Harmonyland, instalándose definitivamente ahí, y jurando lealtad a la corona de la Llama Azul.

"Majestad." Le dijo el hombre, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia, que su esposa e hija imitaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

"Os doy la bienvenida." les dijo Hermione sonriendo, invitándolos a que se sentaran en los sofás cercanos. "¿Cómo ha estado el viaje?"

"Sin mayores contratiempos." Le respondió Lord Chang.

"Me alegra escucharlo."

Hermione les sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Cho, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Supongo que estaréis cansados del viaje, pero es muy importante poneros al tanto de la situación en la que nos encontramos. Si lady Cho desea ir a descansar yo no tengo ningún inconveniente."

Cho dirigió su mirada hacia ella y la observó algunos segundos.

"¿Os molesta mi presencia?"

Justo a tiempo, Hermione contuvo un gesto de asombro.

"Por supuesto que no. Pero tampoco encuentro razones para que permanezcáis aquí. Claro que si es lo que deseáis, podéis hacerlo."

"Me retiro. Milady." Le dijo, y luego se levantó, hizo una breve reverencia, y salió irguiéndose tanto que Hermione tuvo que contener una risa.

Hasta que había salido, recordó que no había dado instrucciones a nadie para que la condujeran a su habitación. Bueno, dar vueltas por el Palacio no le venía mal a nadie.

"Disculpadla, majestad." Le dijo Lord Chang, mostrándose lo suficientemente apenado por él y su hija juntos.

"Siempre hay tiempo para disculpas, y en este caso creo que ella es quien las tiene que ofrecer."

El hombre se movió nerviosamente en la silla, y se aclaró la garganta.

"Os aseguro que lo hará, su Majestad." Le dijo la madre de Cho.

Hermione asintió levemente con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente.

"Por el momento hay otros asuntos de mayor importancia."

Ambos asintieron y Hermione se dispuso a explicarles la situación en la que se encontraban con lujo de detalle.

-------------

Cho caminó por un largo pasillo de paredes de mármol blanco, adornado con tapices multicolores. Observó las armaduras en los pasillos, que empezaban siendo antiguas y al final del corredor eran las más recientes que utilizaban los integrantes de la Guardia Real.

La tarde era nublada y el viento, aunque no muy fuerte, bastante frío. Ella venía de un lugar donde el clima era templado la mayor parte del año, y la nieve era algo que sólo podía ver cuando viajaba al norte por alguna razón. En ese momento precisamente, algunos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer. Pensó que ver nevar, podía resultar más divertido que quedarse en esa sala con sus padres y la reina, escuchándolos discutir de asuntos que a ella no le interesaban. Cuando viró a la izquierda en uno de los pasillos, y llegó a uno que no tenía salida, se dio cuenta de que se había perdido. Regresó por donde había venido y al llegar a otro pasillo no supo que dirección tomar. Tres Guardias, con sus uniformes y capas negras con azul, pasaron junto a ella e inclinaron la cabeza respetuosamente al verla. Ella les devolvió el gesto y los observó hasta que se alejaron y entraron en una habitación que ella no sabía que era. Cho observó a su alrededor y decidió subir por unas escaleras que se hallaban un poco más adelante. Así lo hizo, pero al llegar al rellano de las mismas, un Guardia se acercó y le dijo que no podía seguir más adelante.

"Lo lamento, pero estoy un tanto desorientada." Le dijo Cho.

"Milady, alguien os acompañará a un lugar más agradable. ¿Lady Cho, cierto?."

Ella asintió.

"No os preocupéis, seguramente la reina os ofrecerá una cena. ¡Harry!."

Un muchacho salió de algún lugar detrás de una columna, portando un uniforme de Guardia, aunque era diferente porque la llama era más pequeña.

"¿Podéis conducir a la señorita hasta una de los comedores del ala norte?."

"Claro." Le dijo Harry. "Milady." dijo, haciendo una seña para que lo acompañara.

Ella caminó, adelantándose ligeramente.

"¿Sois Guardia Real?" le preguntó, observando su uniforme de color negro.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Aspirante, Milady."

"Bueno, tenéis toda la apariencia de un Guardia. ¿Por qué el paso está restringido?."

"En condiciones normales quizá no habrían sido tan estrictos milady. Pero son tiempos difíciles y hay lugares que están más vigilados que otros." Le dijo Harry, apenas dirigiéndole una breve mirada.

Cho alzó las cejas.

"¿Sois todos los Aspirantes tan fríos?."

El muchacho volteó a verla, con cara de asombro. De lo que estaba segura, era de que no todos tendrían esos mismos ojos verdes. Ella le sonrió, y el muchacho puso cara de confusión.

"No milady... pero no esperáis que os trate como si os conociera de años. Por supuesto no es mi intención ser maleducado."

"¿Qué hacéis para divertiros en este lugar?" le preguntó Cho.

"Nunca faltan cosas que hacer, milady."

"Lo imagino... ¿pero para distraeros?. Cuando no tenéis las manos ocupadas con espadas, lanzas o arcos¿qué hacéis?."

Harry sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

"Hay algunas tabernas en la ciudad..."

"¿Bailan y todo eso?"

"Si..." respondió Harry, no muy seguro de a donde iba esa conversación. "Bueno, yo no lo hago muy bien. Pero se pasa un buen rato."

"Sería interesante conocer un lugar así..."

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

"Milady, no creo que sea el tipo de lugar que alguien como usted debería visitar."

La risa de Cho se escuchó por todo el pasillo por el que caminaban. Y justo en ese momento, Hermione daba la vuelta, acompañada por los padres de Cho y un par de Guardias.

"Parece que tendremos que discutirlo después, Harry." Le dijo Cho, volteando para observarlo y sonriendo de una manera que lo puso un tanto incómodo. Cho caminó hacia sus padres, y ambos le dirigieron una mirada a Harry.

"Es un Aspirante a Guardia." Les dijo Hermione, que en ese momento observaba a Harry con una extraña curiosidad. "Supongo que estabais por conducirla a alguna sala."

"Así es Majestad. A uno de los comedores en el ala norte."

"Perfecto, pero mis Guardias pueden hacerlo." Dijo Hermione, observando a los Chang. "Tenéis que disculparme, pero no podré acompañaros."

"No os preocupéis Majestad." Le dijo Lord Chang.

"Por favor, llevadlos." Les dijo, y tanto Harry como Hermione se quedaron de pie en el pasillo, observando como todos se alejaban.

"Lamento haber interrumpido vuestra conversación." Le dijo Hermione, caminado delante de él.

"No hay problema milady... Hermione."

Ella le dirigió una mirada, sin aminorar su marcha.

"Quiero decir que no era nada de importancia." Le aclaró Harry.

"Por supuesto, os veías muy contento."

De pronto Hermione se dio cuenta de la manera en la que esa actitud debía de verse.

"Quiero decir, por supuesto que no es asunto mío. Podéis retiraros."

Harry caminó en silencio junto a ella.

"¿Habéis dormido bien?"

Hermione volteó a verlo, recordando la forma en la que le había hablado apenas la noche anterior. Él no mostraba ningún tipo de molestia, claro que pocos lo harían frente a una reina...

"Más o menos." Le respondió Hermione.

"Lo imaginé..."

Ella se quedó en silencio, y dobló en un pasillo. Después se preguntó por que había doblado en ese pasillo y se detuvo. Harry hizo lo mismo, y ella se dio media vuelta, caminado en dirección contraria. ¿Debería ofrecerle disculpas?.

"Iré al estudio, podéis retiraros Harry."

"Puedo acompañarte hasta el estudio, si no te molesta."

"No... claro. Por supuesto que no me molesta."

Harry le sonrió.

"¿Imaginas a Cho en una taberna?"

Hermione frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada, luego la desvió y comenzó a reírse.

"Creo que no. Sería algo interesante de ver. ¿Era eso lo que estaban conversando?"

"Si. De eso y de que no es lugar para una hija de nobles."

Hermione alzó las cejas e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como si en parte le diera la razón y en parte estuviera dispuesta a discutir el punto.

"¿Y si te digo que yo estuve en una?."

"Te preguntaría ¿cómo, por el Gran Mago, fuiste capaz de tal cosa?"

Hermione sonrió ligeramente.

"Tenía dieciséis años y me escapé." Le respondió Hermione, sintiéndose orgullosa de su acto de rebeldía.

Harry sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Nadie se enteró?"

Hermione dejó caer los hombros, y observó como un elfo doméstico encendía una de las antorchas, pues comenzaba a oscurecer.

"Todo el mundo se enteró. Fui a una taberna en la ciudad y había media servidumbre del Palacio en ese lugar."

Harry soltó una carcajada.

"No fue agradable cuando estaba bailando y de pronto, al intercambiar parejas, me encontré bailando con el cocinero."

Al imaginar la escena, Harry se echó a reír nuevamente. Finalmente llegaron a las puertas detrás de las cuales estaba el estudio de Hermione.

"Gracias por acompañarme Harry. Espero verte pronto." Le dijo Hermione, despidiéndose de él.

"Hasta pronto."

Hizo una reverencia, y luego se alejó por el pasillo directo al lugar donde tenía que montar guardia.

----------

_Estaba en un pasillo oscuro, y al final un fuego azul era lo único que podía distinguir. Caminó resuelta hacia él, observando formas en el límite de su visión. Por alguna razón no deseaba ver lo que se hallaba a sus pies. Una voz distante le decía algo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender. De pronto la luz, que no sabía de donde provenía, le brindaba la posibilidad de ver con claridad lo que la rodeaba. Eran paredes de piedra, un angosto pasillo que parecía cernirse sobre ella conforme avanzaba, tan solo dándole la posibilidad de caminar con gran esfuerzo. Luego el pasillo ya no lo era más, y estaba en el salón principal del palacio, donde su padre jugaba con ella y su madre los observaba sonriente. Era un recuerdo vago, casi el único que conservaba de él. O probablemente un sueño nada más. De repente el salón se hallaba en ruinas, y su madre la llamaba. Ella atravesaba el enorme espacio, pero al llegar a la puerta no había nadie. Y no sabía si ir a la izquierda o a la derecha. El pasillo estaba muy oscuro, y las sombras parecían amenazarla. Cerró rápidamente la puerta y corrió hacia la misma silla donde había visto a su madre un instante antes. Se sentó en ella y observó el salón desierto._

Se despertó, no sobresaltada, pero con una extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta. Se incorporó, notando que temblaba ligeramente. No quiso cerrar los ojos para recuperarse, porque generalmente eso conducía a que algunos fragmentos de sus sueños regresaran. Salió de la cama, se puso unos escarpines y una gruesa capa de color negro que cerró perfectamente y cuya capucha levantó para cubrirse la cabeza. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire y otro poco de buenos recuerdos. Caminó cautelosamente hacia un extremo de la habitación, hasta donde se encontraba una mesa tallada en madera, de patas muy gruesas. Colocando la mano derecha en una esquina de la mesa, hizo un poco de magia para moverla de su lugar, y el mueble se deslizó algunos centímetros sin hacer el menor ruido. El lugar en donde estaba una de las gruesas patas, dejó al descubierto una pequeña loza suelta en el piso. La quitó sin ninguna dificultad, dejando después descubierta una especie de gruesa cuerda, de la cual tiró y que levantó una loza más grande, pero no tan gruesa como seguramente lo serían las demás. Cuando finalmente la pudo retirar, quedó un hueco en el piso lo suficientemente grande para que una persona se deslizara por él sin mucha dificultad. Había unas escaleras, y ella descendió, colocando después nuevamente la loza de piedra en su lugar y quedando en penumbra. Con ambas manos tanteó la pared y encontró en ella una antorcha apagada, utilizando magia nuevamente la encendió. La luz del fuego iluminó una especie de angosto pasillo, un túnel de unos diez metros de largo que concluía en otras escaleras. Caminó, subió y quitó otra loza de piedra que quedaba por encima de su cabeza. Salió a un almacén donde los elfos guardaban todo tipo de materiales utilizados para mantenimiento del Palacio, y buscó la puerta para salir del cuarto. Salió a un pasillo desierto y al llegar al final, se asomó para observar a un Guardia, que portaba una lanza y caminaba de ida y de regreso al final del pasillo. Esperó a que le diera la espalda y con el corazón en la garganta, se deslizó hasta unas escaleras que estaban del lado derecho y que conducían a una cámara subterránea. Descendió hasta que llegó a una pequeña cámara que tenía una salida del lado derecho. Al final, llegó a un jardín pequeño en el que había un columpio. Sin importar que la temperatura era casi congelante, se sentó en él, contemplando la nieve a sus pies, meciéndose ligeramente y secándose las lágrimas.

De pronto escuchó pasos, pero se dijo inmediatamente que era la reina y en ese momento podía mandar al diablo a quien fuera. Además, nadie tomaba en cuenta ese jardín, y mucho menos sabían que era ahí donde ella y su madre solían jugar largos ratos cuando ella era una niña. Una sombra se alargó en la entrada de la cámara, y de pronto Hermione se horrorizó pensando que podía ser alguien peligroso y nadie sabía que ella se hallaba en ese lugar para ayudarla.

Se puso de pie y se preparó para gritar, golpear, o lo que fuera necesario. Y de pronto, el corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando un muchacho con uniforme de aspirante, cabello negro y ojos verdes se asomó a donde ella estaba.

"Pero que- ¿Hermione?" exclamó Harry, observándola con los ojos como platos y sosteniendo con una mano una lámpara de aceite.

Ella hizo un gesto, llevándose un dedo a los labios para decirle que guardara silencio.

"¿Qué haces aquí¿A esta hora¡es invierno, por la Cordillera del Mago¡y estás sola¿te has vuelto loca?"

"¡Guarda silencio!"

"Lo haré cuando me expliques... quiero decir¡no entiendo nada!" dijo Harry, susurrando furiosamente y agitando tanto la lámpara que sus sombras bailaban en el piso.

"No podía dormir."

"La gente normal que no puede dormir no sale a mitad de una noche helada a columpiarse por ahí en un lugar solitario." Le dijo, colocando la lámpara en el piso.

"¡Me estás faltando al respeto!"

"Lo siento Hermione, pero estoy diciendo lo que veo. Tienes que regresar inmediatamente a tu habitación, puedo acompañarte. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin ser vista?"

Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró. Luego bajó la mirada, mientras Harry la observaba atentamente.

"¿Pensabas repetir eso de la taberna?. Porque no es el momento adecuado para andar por ahí en la madrugada."

Le dieron ganas de reír, pero se sentó en el columpio y entrelazó las manos. No llevaba guantes y las tenía frías.

"¿Hermione?"

"Mi madre... me traía aquí cuando era una niña. Y... no podía dormir."

Fue lo que le dijo, pero Harry entendió también todo lo que ella no le dijo. Hermione se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

"Me retiro, pero no tienes que acompañarme."

"Estabas llorando."

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, y el nudo en la garganta se hizo más fuerte.

"No es nada grave. Fue una tontería. Un mal sueño."

"¿Un mal sueño?"

"Si. Estaba en el palacio, sola. Ya lo olvidé, sabes como son los sueños." Se aclaró la garganta cuando notó que la voz se le quebró ligeramente. La expresión de Harry era apacible, pero sus ojos de alguna manera le demandaban seguir hablando. "Y luego jugaba con mi padre. Y con mamá." Sonrió amargamente. "Y luego ya no estaban. ¿lo ves?. Es una tontería. No importa. Quiero decir... no te preocupes."

Intentó sonreír. Era una reina. No podía ponerse a llorar como una niña frente a un Aspirante a Guardia. Y ciertamente, un aspirante no podía acercarse tanto como lo estaba haciendo Harry en ese momento. Y una reina no podía dejar que un aspirante la abrazara, como lo estaba haciendo ella en ese instante. Permaneció inmóvil, como si el contacto le resultara ajeno. Y si estaba temblando, seguramente era porque tenía frío. Harry se separó de ella y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

"No sé si te entiendo o no... pero creo que ser reina no significa dejar de... de sentir..."

No supo si fue la manera en que se lo dijo, la forma en que la observó, o la presión de sus manos sobre sus brazos, pero a una lágrima le siguió otra y otra más, hasta que se encontró llorando con el rostro hundido en el pecho de Harry y los brazos alrededor de él. En ese momento era simplemente una jovencita, llorando la ausencia de sus padres. Y Harry, lo más cercano que ella tenía a un amigo, porque había algo en él que la hacía olvidarse por momentos de los protocolos, la política y los metros de pergamino, y que le recordaba esa parte de ella que solo podía dejar libre cuando estaba sola, con sus miedos y sus inseguridades, con las risas que contenía por algún comentario absurdo de parte de algún noble, o el gesto aburrido que no podía dejar escapar frente a un informe de un mercader, o las simples ganas de saltar y aplaudir como una niña cuando un bufón hacía una acrobacia. Simplemente, había algo en Harry que en ese momento la dejaba llorar, pero por primera vez, sabiendo que cuando terminara, ya no estaría sola. Se separó de él y se secó las lágrimas con una mano.

"Puedo acompañarte de regreso." Escuchó la voz de Harry.

"No vamos a tomar un camino muy convencional..."

"Te seguiré..." afirmó Harry, tomando la lámpara, apagándola y haciendo una seña para que ella fuera adelante.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó la capucha de la capa otra vez y luego caminó, dirigiéndose a la cámara y subiendo las escaleras. Se cercioró de que el Guardia al final del pasillo estuviera de espaldas y rápidamente caminó hasta que llegó al almacén, pasando Harry detrás de ella y entrando en el cuarto.

"¿Y qué hacemos aquí?" preguntó Harry, observando las escobas en un extremo.

"Dijiste que me seguirías..."

"Claro..."

Hermione caminó hasta el hueco en el piso, y Harry observó con algo de asombro cuando ella se agachó para retirar la loza, dejando al descubierto un pasadizo iluminado con el fuego de una antorcha.

"Si dices algo de esto, te mandaré colgar." Le dijo Hermione, con tono divertido.

Harry alzó las cejas, observando como ella descendía las escaleras.

"Guardaré el secreto, os doy mi palabra."

"Está bien... debería disculparme por la manera en que te hablé..." añadió, justo antes de descender las escaleras.

"No te preocupes.." le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Vamos." Añadió, apurándola para que continuara caminando.

Ambos caminaron por el túnel y cuando llegaron al final, él levantó la loza de piedra y salió primero, ayudándola luego para que subiera.

"Debes apagar la antorcha cuando regreses."

"Ojalá pudiera salir por aquí..." Le dijo Harry, señalando la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.

"Por supuesto que no, hay Guardias en la puerta y no puedes-"

"Lo sé." Le dijo Harry, alzando las manos en una actitud defensiva. "Debo irme."

Sin decir nada más, descendió nuevamente las escaleras y le sonrió a Hermione, haciendo un gesto con la mano para despedirse. Cuando la loza quedó nuevamente en su lugar, los muebles regresaron a su posición original, y todo volvió al silencio propio de la madrugada, Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama, sonriendo, y sintiendo que era la primera vez que lo hacía después de mucho tiempo.

_Continuará..._


	9. Parte IX

Primero que nada, respondo algunos reviews que ya estaban algo atrasados desde el capítulo VII. 

Arissita: sip, Remus es el capitán de la Guardia Real y todo ese título largo que le puse... por otro lado, los celos por parte de Hermione espéralos en el otro cap, jejeje. Y por parte de Harry también, recordemos a cierto Lord Krum.

Tina: gracias por tus comentarios!

Yunypotter: aquí está ya el otro cap. Gracias por estar al pendiente!

Caracoles: muchas gracias!

Los demás reviews los responderé por medio de la página.

Ahora si, los dejo con el capítulo IX. Espero que sea de su agrado. Hay acción y esas cosas... jajaja. Bueno, lo intenté... cúlpenme si de repente se lee como escena imitación de de mala calidad de el señor de los anillos, y por favor díganmelo para no volver a intentarlo, o por lo menos pedir asesoría para la próxima! jaja.

--------------

**PARTE IX **

_Corriendo con una bestia detrás... _

Harry regresó a la posición que le habían asignado y respirando profundamente, miró de un lado a otro. Esperaba que ningún Guardia hubiera pasado por ese lugar durante su ausencia. Por supuesto, él no podía justificar haber abandonado su posición durante varios minutos y el castigo por haberlo hecho... ¡por las plumas de un hipogrifo!. Casi estaba dispuesto a contar la verdad de las cosas: que había encontrado a la reina y la había escoltado hasta sus aposentos. Eso era más o menos la verdad... omitiendo los detalles que no tenían por qué saber los demás, claro está. Sin embargo, le había dado su palabra a Hermione de que no diría nada de lo que había sucedido. Con un gesto un tanto angustiado, suspiró resignado. Tendría que guardar silencio aunque eso significara limpiar chimeneas, armaduras y establos durante meses enteros, en el mejor de los casos.

"Potter."

Sobresaltándose ligeramente, Harry volteó a su derecha, por donde un Guardia acaba de aparecer.

"¿Alguna novedad?" le preguntó el hombre, que llevaba la capa negra perfectamente cerrada, para protegerse del frío.

En una milésima de segundo todo lo que había sucedido en minutos anteriores volvió a su memoria.

"Ninguna." Respondió Harry, negando con la cabeza.

El Guardia asintió con la cabeza, y se alejó por el mismo lugar por el que había llegado, dejando a Harry suspirando aliviado. El muchacho de ojos verdes no sabía exactamente que hora era, pero sospechaba que aún quedaban varios minutos para que su turno terminara y fuera a buscar a Ron para que lo cubriera. En teoría Ron tenía que llegar para el cambio de turno. En la práctica todo podía pasar. Por lo tanto, estaría ahí de pie durante varios minutos más, y sin mucho que hacer.

Por ser Aspirantes, les asignaban posiciones por las que prácticamente no pasaba nadie y seguramente nada interesante sucedería en el transcurso de la noche. O eso había pensado él hasta que había observado una sombra desplazarse al final de un pasillo, y pasar de una puerta a otra. Había sido Hermione. Inconscientemente sonrió, al recordarla. No estaba muy seguro de en que manera las cosas iban a cambiar después de los acontecimientos de aquella noche. ¡Por el Gran Mago, ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué manera definir su relación con ella. Le resultaba irónico el hecho de que él mismo le hubiera dicho que ser una reina no significaba dejar de sentir, y sin embargo, él no podía dejar de verla como tal, porque no eran amigos¿o si?. Él había dejado de sembrar rábanos para convertirse en Guardia Real, y nada más. Si las cosas habían tomado otro rumbo... no podían seguir así siempre.

Tarde o temprano todo volvería a su cauce normal.

"¡Harry!"

Esta vez sin sobresaltarse, Harry viró a su derecha. Su amigo Ron estaba ahí de pie, con aspecto de haber despertado cinco minutos antes.

"¿Te quedaste dormido?." Le preguntó Harry.

"Desperté justo a tiempo para hacer el cambio de Guardia. Maldito frío, me congelo."

"Y te quedan varias horas." Le dijo Harry, caminando un poco.

"Lo sé. Descansa."

Harry asintió y caminó alejándose de Ron, con dirección a su dormitorio.

--------------

"Existe un puente al norte que necesita algunas reparaciones, pero nadie quiere trabajar en invierno. Las condiciones no son las mejores para hacerlo."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, ante el informe que le estaba presentando uno de sus supervisores. La mañana estaba más fría que de costumbre, razón por la cual le costó más trabajo salir de su cama. Había sido una de las pocas noches que había logrado conciliar el sueño durante más de cuatro horas consecutivas, y todo para tener que levantarse justo cuando más cómoda estaba entre sus sábanas. En fin. Tenía obligaciones que atender.

"Podéis ofrecerles una paga más atractiva. No podemos arriesgarnos a que el puente se venga abajo y nos quedemos sin vías de comunicación, en el norte es un camino muy transitado."

El hombre asintió, y luego se dedicó a darle un resumen de las demás vías que conectaban a Harmonyland con otras ciudades importantes del Reino, o aldeas de buen tamaño. Para cuando terminó, ella estaba hambrienta, y sus intenciones de ir casi corriendo hasta el comedor y devorar todo lo que le pusieran enfrente, se vieron truncadas cuando Remus Lupin entró al salón acompañado de un grupo de Magos del Consejo. Estaban los Diggory, una pareja de Magos cuyo hijo no los acompañaba por encontrarse al sur de Harmonyland, comandando a un ejército no muy numeroso, pero bastante respetado por la lealtad que mostraban a la corona. Junto con ellos llegó también Lord Krum, un joven noble que en realidad sólo ostentaba el título por pura costumbre. Hacía mucho tiempo que había delegado sus propiedades a un grupo de aldeanos para que ellos se hicieran cargo de las tierras. Sus padres habían emprendido un largo viaje al Bosque de las Acromántulas, cuando él apenas era un adolescente, pero de eso hacían ya varios años y de ellos no se volvió a saber nada. Krum era un hombre extremadamente serio, incluso hasta la reverencia que le hizo cuando se halló frente a ella, le pareció un tanto forzada. Sin embargo, en su gesto no se reflejaba precisamente descortesía. En fin, que un grupo de aproximadamente seis personas, llegó junto con Remus, y entonces ella tuvo que hacer el hambre a un lado, y explicarles la situación en la que se hallaban.

"Majestad, os aseguro que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para evitar que esas bestias que los Caballeros Negros están por enviar, hagan daño a vuestro reino."

Todos los presentes, incluso Víktor Krum con ese gesto adusto que parecía nunca abandonar su rostro, asintieron al escuchar las palabras de Lord Diggory. Hermione sonrió complacida, en señal de agradecimiento, y los siguiente minutos los dedicó a ofrecerles un banquete. Después de todo ella estaba hambrienta.

-------------

Harry había dormido suficiente como para despertarse y estar hambriento. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que la hora que tenía establecida para poder comer, ya había pasado, tuvo que tomar su capa, espada y salir a la ciudad de Harmonyland para conseguir algo de comida en alguna de las posadas cercanas. El viento era frío y el cielo estaba nublado. Parecía que por la noche, una más de esas tormentas de nieve iba a azotar a Harmonyland.

Cerrando perfectamente su capa y resignándose a que el viento le alborotara más de la cuenta el cabello, ya de por si rebelde, caminó por la villa hasta encontrarse en una posada de nombre "La Esfinge". Decidiendo que no quería ir más lejos, entró en ella.

Sin duda, el lugar no era de los más concurridos que él había visto. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano el número de clientes que se hallaba en ese momento, y una señora de aspecto amigable se acercó a él para preguntarle qué le serviría. Tuvo que pedir el estofado, pues no había otra cosa. Para cuando terminó de comer, se quedó observando alrededor un tanto aburrido. De pronto, un hombre con la capucha de la capa echada sobre la cabeza, salió de la cocina y rápidamente se dirigió a la salida, como si llevara demasiada prisa. Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente, dejó algunas monedas sobre la mesa para pagar la comida, y se fue detrás del hombre. Quizá era un presentimiento tonto, o quizá realmente era una situación sospechosa, pero él tenia que saber quien era ese hombre.

Salió de "La Esfinge" y se escondió detrás de una carreta que contenía pieles de oso. Observó que el extraño caminó hasta internarse en una callejuela empedrada que Harry no sabía dónde terminaba. Con cuidado de no ser visto, se fue detrás de él, internándose en el callejón y viendo la punta de la capa del hombre asomándose por unas cajas que estaban apiladas del lado izquierdo. Despacio, se acercó a él, utilizando las cajas como refugio para no ser visto. Entonces escuchó la voz de alguien más, y puso atención a la conversación.

"Están por llegar." Dijo uno de ellos.

"Sé que hay algunos Magos en el Palacio." Respondió el hombre que Harry había estado siguiendo.

"Lo esperaba. Pero confío en que no será suficiente."

Casi sin darse cuenta, Harry llevó su mano derecha a la empuñadora de su espada. Serían dos contra uno, y no sabía cómo iban armados, o si podían hacer magia, pero tampoco podía dejar que escaparan.

"¿Cuántos son?" dijo uno de ellos.

"Dos. Les daremos un buen susto."

El corazón de Harry latía tan fuerte que le extrañaba que no lo pudieran escuchar los otros dos hombres. Observó hacia la salida del callejón, donde las carretas pasaban y la gente iba y venía, ajenos totalmente a la situación que él estaba presenciando en ese momento. Se distrajo un segundo y para cuando regresó la mirada hacia el otro extremo, el hombre que había estado siguiendo ya no estaba. _"¡Maldición!"_ pensó Harry. ¡Había sido sólo un segundo!. Sin embargo, todavía estaba ese otro hombre. El sospechoso observó a su alrededor, como para cerciorarse que nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y luego caminó hacia donde se encontraba Harry. El muchacho de ojos verdes contuvo la respiración y de un movimiento limpio, desenvainó su espada.

"Os cortaré el cuello si dais un paso más." Le dijo con voz firme, pero sin la menor intención de hacer lo que acababa de decir. Ese hombre les podía dar información extremadamente útil.

El hombre dio un paso que más bien pareció salto hacia atrás, víctima de la sorpresa y el miedo. Harry se colocó frente a él y levantó su espada, colocándola cerca del cuello. De pronto, sintió un piquete en la espalda.

"Baja eso hijo. O el del cuello cortado serás tú."

Era el hombre que había estado siguiendo, que de alguna manera había logrado escabullirse y colocarse a su espalda.

"Suelta la espada. Déjala caer."

Apretando los dientes, Harry dejó que su espada se deslizara de su mano al suelo. El repiqueteo del metal en el piso se le hizo desesperanzador. No encontraba una solución para salir vivo de esa situación. Como de milagro, una anciana gritó al observar la escena. Los dos hombres se distrajeron un segundo, pero Harry no.

Se agachó, tomó su espada y contuvo con ella una estocada que ya le había lanzado uno de sus atacantes. Otra espada logró hacerle una herida en un hombro, aunque no muy profunda. Para su sorpresa, uno de los hombres corrió, dejando la pelea uno a uno. El que se quedó, se dedicó a atacarlo una y otra vez con la espada, lanzando salvajes movimientos consecutivos y haciendo que a Harry le dolieran los brazos a tal grado que pensaba que en cualquier momento la espada se le iba a ir de las manos.

De pronto, una sombra los cubrió.

Harry intentó no distraerse, pero el hombre hizo un movimiento de manera que le dio tiempo suficiente para alejarse de él, y a una distancia bastante amplia, lo observó fijamente.

"No quiero perder el tiempo contigo."

Le dijo, dando un paso hacia atrás, aumentando la distancia que los separaba y haciendo casi imposible que cualquiera de los dos pudiera alcanzarse con la espada. Luego, dirigió su mirada al cielo nublado y una especie de sonrisa adornó su rostro. Harry se quedó observándolo, sin intención de distraerse o perderlo de vista por un segundo. Finalmente, el hombre echó a correr. Y Harry se fue detrás de él.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, tropezándose con cajas de vegetales que estaban descargando de una carreta, haciendo bruscamente a un lado a un hombre que cargaba algunos cacharros de cobre, esquivando en un lado y en otro a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino. No podía perderlo de vista. Tenía que alcanzarlo.

"¡Por la llama azul¡CORRAN!" gritó un hombre.

No podía dejarlo ir.

Una multitud estalló en gritos, hombres y mujeres con niños en brazos corrían en dirección contraria a la que llevaba Harry. Fue hasta entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de que había perdido a el hombre. Maldiciendo, se detuvo en medio de la muchedumbre que gritaba y los niños que lloraban.

"¡A las montañas, a las montañas!"

"¡A los refugios!"

Todavía con la idea frustrante de que el hombre se le había escapado, Harry volteó a su alrededor, dándose cuenta finalmente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Nuevamente, una sombra cubrió varios metros y nuevamente la gente gritó pidiendo ayuda. Harry levantó la mirada, y observó con los ojos como platos el motivo de semejante ataque de pánico. Era un enorme dragón que sobrevolaba la ciudad, que iba y venía aleteando y agitando la cola como si fuera una combinación de serpiente y látigo. Harry pasó saliva con dificultad, y echó a correr una vez más en dirección contraria a la de todo el mundo, con rumbo al Palacio.

Toda idea de frustración se vio olvidada por el objetivo que tenía en mente en ese momento: llegar al Palacio. Corrió y corrió con el corazón latiéndole cada vez más rápido a causa del esfuerzo físico y la prisa por llegar lo antes posible. El sonido del gruñido del dragón casi le rompe los tímpanos. Si le hubieran preguntado en ese momento hubiera jurado que la bestia le venía pisando los talones. De pronto, una enorme llamarada lo obligó a desviar el rumbo que hasta entonces llevaba, pues tuvo que saltar detrás de una pila de cajas que estaba de su lado izquierdo. O más o menos eso, pues cualquiera que lo hubiera observado habría dicho que se fue de bruces contra las cajas. Resbaló y fue a dar contra una pila de basura, quedándose unos segundos observando lo que parecían ser los restos de una posada, que ahora estaba en llamas. Se puso de pie y echó a correr nuevamente. Para entonces ya no era necesario quitar a la gente del camino. Al parecer todo el mundo se había escondido ya y por supuesto, nadie quería acercarse al Palacio.

Ahora el dragón sobrevolaba una de las torres. Y a lo lejos, Harry observó en el cielo una forma de color oscuro que anunciaba la llegada de otro más.

-----------------

En la memoria de Hermione, las imágenes que acababa de presenciar hacía unos instantes, parecían ser el recuerdo de muchos años atrás. Guardias corriendo en todas direcciones y gritando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Órdenes que ella misma había dado minutos antes, cuando le avisaron que la ciudad estaba siendo atacada. Una parte de ella quería salir corriendo a defender el Palacio, mientras otra le decía que debía quedarse en el salón esperando ser informada de la situación para poder decirles a sus Guardias que hacer, en el caso de que se presentara una situación más grave. Un gruñido cimbró las paredes de la sala en la que se encontraba, y uno de los criados que se había quedado ahí tembló notablemente. Ella se puso de pie y observó la puerta del salón, como esperando que alguien entrara y le informara que los dragones se habían retirado. Por supuesto, eso no sucedió. El sonido de un guardia corriendo con su armadura puesta fue todo lo que escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Y esos gritos que se escuchaban distantes hubiera querido no oírlos.

"Estamos a buen resguardo." Dijo Hermione, observando al criado que parecía temblar más con cada segundo que pasaba.

El hombre apretó las manos y asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente más calmado. Eso era algo que también había aprendido de su madre. Hablar pausadamente y con tono apacible, aún cuando ella misma se estuviera muriendo de miedo por dentro. Aspiró profundamente, y observó a los guardias que se habían quedado para su protección. Escuchó gritos en el exterior, y el rugir de un dragón volvió a acelerarle el corazón. Incapaz de mantenerse quieta por más tiempo, caminó hacia la puerta con la intención de salir. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudar.

Ambos guardias le cerraron el paso cuando adivinaron sus intenciones.

"Milady... tenemos-tenemos órdenes de-"

"Las únicas órdenes que van a obedecer son las que les doy yo, y les estoy exigiendo que se hagan a un lado."

A veces lamentaba hablar en ese tono, pero a veces, también, era el único que funcionaba. El gesto de ambos guardias se tornó desesperado, como si estuvieran a punto de desmayarse al no saber si obedecer a su reina o proteger su vida.

"Os acompañaremos." Le dijo uno de ellos, y Hermione se quedó en silencio, aliviada de que ambos guardias no se hubieran puesto demasiado necios.

Uno de ellos abrió la puerta y salió primero, observando a su alrededor como si el dragón estuviera escondido detrás de una de esas armaduras brillantes y plateadas que adornaban el pasillo, o quizá camuflado en uno de los tapices bordados con escudos que colgaban de la pared.

Había en el aire un olor como a madera quemada, azufre, no lo podía decir con certeza. Le recordaba aquella noche en la que había visto a su madre por última vez.

Hermione les ordenó dirigirse hacia una de las torres del Palacio, que se encontraban en el ala norte. Con paso apresurado caminaron por un pasillo que tenía enormes ventanales del lado derecho y que ofrecían una vista parcial de la ciudad de Harmonyland. Lo que vio no le gustó. Algunos comercios ardían en llamas, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiera nadie en su interior cuando todo había comenzado. Sabía que las posibilidades de que todo aquello no provocara víctimas eran casi inexistentes... no podía ser muy optimista cuando la realidad le había arrebatado a su madre a los cinco años.

En cuanto doblaron en uno de los pasillos, se encontraron con un Guardia.

"¡Guardias!. Os debería haber quedado claro que bajo ninguna circunstancia-"

"Fue una orden." Le dijo Hermione, adelantándose y continuando con su caminata como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Pero su Majestad, no imagina el peligro que-"

"Conozco los riesgos, pero no permaneceré sentada."

El hombre se quedó en silencio, probablemente pensando que ella tenia razón. O quizá pensando que estaba loca.

La idea era mantener alejados a los dragones con algunos hechizos que los miembros del Consejo realizarían, pero aquello significaba tener que arriesgarlos demasiado. Aún con la protección de los Guardias no se podía garantizar que un dragón no llegaría y lanzara una de esas bocanadas que reducían todo a cenizas. Pero los Magos habían aceptado correr el riesgo. Y Hermione tenía que asegurarse de que no fuera en vano.

Cuando dieron la vuelta en un pasillo que conducía a unas escaleras, que a su vez llevaban a una de las torres más altas del Palacio, Remus Lupin apareció en su camino, con el cabello castaño revuelto y el rostro enrojecido a causa del esfuerzo que realizaba al bajar corriendo las escaleras con la armadura puesta. Se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta al observar a Hermione, pero de ella no salió ninguna palabra que le cuestionara su presencia ahí y en ese momento.

"No sé que les hicieron. Pero no he visto cosa igual." Le dijo a Hermione, dándose media vuelta y ascendiendo nuevamente por las escaleras de piedra.

"Alguien los... ¿dirige?" preguntó Hermione, no muy segura de que "dirigir" fuera la palabra correcta para usarse con un dragón. Delante de ella, vio a Remus negar con la cabeza. El sonido de las armaduras de los dos Guardias que iban detrás de ella y de la de Remus, se volvieron casi nada cuando un rugido retumbó en las paredes, cimbrando la estructura de tal manera que no pocos hubieran pensado que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento.

"Supongo que si. Es magia poderosa."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Sé que hay quienes son capaces de encantar a las bestias. ¿Pero un dragón?." preguntó Remus, deteniéndose y dando media vuelta para ver a Hermione.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Remus tenía razón, era magia poderosa.

Pero ellos no estaban indefensos.

"Les ayudaré." Dijo ella, provocando que Remus se detuviera tan abruptamente que casi logra que Hermione se fuera de bruces contra él.

El hombre se quedó en silencio un momento que a ella le pareció demasiado prolongado y finalmente asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

"Hay algo que podéis hacer." Le dijo.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, llegaron al final de las escaleras. Del otro lado se escuchaban gritos y rugidos. _"No hay ningún problema. Puedes hacerlo. Debes hacerlo."_ Se repetía Hermione una y otra vez mentalmente.

Remus caminó hasta acercarse lo más posible a lo que era la salida de la torre, sin quedar al descubierto por completo. Había un escudo recargado en la pared. De esos que parecían haber visto mejores tiempos y cuya llama de color azul engarzada en el centro ya lucia un poco desgastada.

Hermione caminó detrás del experimentado Guardia y él extendió un brazo para impedirle el paso.

"Están allá afuera, todos ellos. Intentando ahuyentarlos."

Un ensordecedor rugido pareció advertirles que se alejaran, pues dos segundos después una enorme llamarada estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos de no ser porque Remus y los otros dos Guardias tomaron sus escudos y lanzaron a Hermione (de manera muy poco delicada) hacia el piso, cubriéndola para protegerla del fuego.

"Parece que las cosas no van muy bien." Les dijo Hermione, jadeando ligeramente y percibiendo en el aire un aroma parecido al azufre. "Dadme uno de esos escudos."

Remus y los otros dos Guardias la observaron como si les acabara de decir que el Monte de Wordenwoodsville acaba de hacer erupción.

-----------------

"¡Preparen arcos!"

Harry llegó justo cuando las órdenes de apuntar y disparar estaban por darse. Pero él no llevaba ningún arco. Llevaba una espada desenvainada, un corte en el hombro derecho y la respiración agitada a más no poder. Se quedó de pie observando como varios Guardias y soldados apuntaban al cielo.

"¡Muchacho¿vais a quedarte ahí embobado?. ¡Sube a una de las torres!. ¡Ahí necesitan protección!. ¡Y ponte una armadura!. ¡Ve!."

En otras circunstancias Harry se hubiera ofendido de recibir grito tras grito, pero lo que hizo en ese momento fue correr hacia el lugar en donde estaban las armaduras y ponerse una tan rápido como pudo. La cota de malla, las rodilleras, las escarcelas, el peto, las hombreras. Se puso todo tan rápidamente que no reparó demasiado en el dolor que sentía perforarle el hombro con cada movimiento de brazo. Tomó finalmente el yelmo y echo a correr con dirección a una de las torres. Al cabo de un minuto empezó a maldecir la armadura. No podía correr tan rápido como quería y se cansaba más de lo que lo hubiera hecho sin tanto peso encima. Y todavía le quedaban muchas escaleras. Demasiadas.

Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, llegó al final de su camino y se encontró con... nada.

Y luego un rugido que cimbró los muros de piedra.

Con el corazón bastante cerca de la garganta, Harry caminó hasta la salida a la que conducían las escaleras. Lo que vio lo dejó un par de segundos con la boca abierta. Había dos miembros del Consejo de los Magos sosteniendo un par de escudos comunes y corrientes. Y había un dragón que al parecer tenía toda la intención de convertirlos en cenizas. Pero ellos estaban ahí de pie, con gesto de estar realizando un gran esfuerzo y protegiéndose con los escudos, mientras el fuego... el fuego se suponía que debía derretir los escudos, o quemarlos, o sólo el Gran Mago sabía que cosa. Pero eso que estaban haciendo ellos parecía no ser posible sin magia. No era simple protección. Parecía como si de alguna manera lo estuvieran absorbiendo, porque en lugar de disiparse hacia los extremos era como si se estuviera concentrando en algún lugar invisible en el centro del escudo. Harry miró a su alrededor. Había otro dragón y otros dos Magos haciendo lo mismo. ¿Qué podía hacer él con una espada y armadura?. Al parecer ahí no lo necesitaban. Aunque pensándolo bien¿de qué servía eso que estaban haciendo ellos?. Casi puso los ojos en blanco al imaginarse que se podían quedar horas en esa misma posición, y no se necesitaba pensar mucho para saber quién se cansaría primero.

La respuesta a una de sus preguntas llegó casi instantáneamente, cuando el dragón dejó un instante de atacarlos con fuego y los escudos que hasta entonces no parecían tener otro propósito más que protegerlos, permanecieron por un momento cubiertos de fuego, y algo parecido a un remolino empezó a surgir del centro de ellos, girando más fuerte con cada segundo y expandiéndose poco a poco, hasta que un círculo de fuego parecía haber tomado el lugar del escudo. Y de pronto, se compactó tan rápidamente que Harry casi se lo pierde al parpadear, y una bola de fuego salió disparada hacia el dragón. Aquello le pareció impresionante. Pero sólo dos segundos, porque al ser tocado por el fuego, el animal se enfureció y se lanzó en picada hacia los Magos. De pronto, lo que Harry tenía que hacer ahí se le presentó bastante claro. Tomó una lanza que estaba por ahí y la lanzó directo al dragón. No acertó. Tomó su espada, y corrió hacia los Magos, todavía sin saber muy bien que hacer en esa situación.

"¡¡Al suelo!" les gritó.

"¡¡Harry!" su nombre, gritado por una voz familiar, lo obligó a voltear a su izquierda, observando que Remus Lupin acababa de aventarle una lanza.

Conteniendo la respiración, hizo su segundo intento. Si fallaba sería el último.

Acertó en una de las alas membranosas del dragón, que soltó algo como un chillido y se revolvió en el aire. Eso les dio tiempo suficiente para ponerse fuera de su alcance. No era el mejor escondite, más bien uno de los peores porque no podían ver al dragón.

"¿Y ahora qué se supone que harán¿picarle los ojos?." les preguntó Harry.

"Es probable, tú ya le has picado las alas."

Harry no se molestó en responder al comentario. Pero tenía que aceptar que todo lo que estaban logrando era enfurecer cada vez más a los dragones, y que si seguían así todo lo que conseguirían sería llegar a un callejón sin salida en donde ellos serían los que tendrían la espalda contra la pared. La situación casi hacía que olvidara por completo el dolor que tenía en el hombro.

"¡¡¡A la torre!"

Al grito de uno de los Guardias, Harry observó que en el otro extremo del puente (pues las cuatro enormes torres estaban conectadas por largos puentes) un grupo de Magos y Guardias, se dirigían al interior de una de las torres. Con cautela, Harry se puso de pie... con dos dragones por ahí a uno le podían volar la cabeza de un coletazo.

"No está..." susurró Harry, observando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de que tan sólo un dragón volaba en círculos muy por encima de sus cabezas. "Sólo queda uno." Agregó, observando a los dos Magos. "Y creo que será mejor que entremos a alguna torre antes de que decida atacar de nuevo."

Un estruendoso rugido fue suficiente advertencia. Sin siquiera tener que decir algo, ambos Magos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a correr hacia una de las torres, no importaba cuál. A Harry primero le dio la impresión de estar rodeado de un absoluto silencio, y mientras corría para ponerse a salvo y no terminar carbonizado, se le ocurrió girar la cabeza a su derecha, observando a muchos metros de distancia el puente que se encontraba del otro extremo, paralelo a aquel en el que él corría casi con desesperación. Fue una mirada fugaz todo lo que necesitó para percatarse de la presencia de alguien en el otro puente. Apartó la vista. Estaba demasiado lejos. Él no podía hacer nada.

Finalmente llegó hasta la torre, donde varios ya se refugiaban.

"Es cuestión de tiempo, se irá pronto." Estaba diciendo un Mago, y Harry aprovechó para deshacerse de la pesada armadura que llevaba puesta. Entre más rápido mejor.

"¡¡A la torre!" escuchó una vez más Harry, el grito de algún Guardia.

Remus Lupin, que estaba en ese lugar, empujó a medio mundo para poder darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en el exterior y que causaba que uno de sus Guardias gritara tan desesperadamente. Harry se asomó junto con él.

"Bendito Mago... muchacha-" se calló a media frase, pero Harry estaba seguro que para Remus Lupin, decirle "muchacha" a la reina, era ya suficiente para expresar su descontento. O furia. O miedo. "¿Tienen arcos?" preguntó Remus a los Guardias que estaban con él, que eran seis. Todos dijeron que si. Asintió y luego observó a los dos Magos que estaban ahí. "Los voy a necesitar. Hagan una formación." Señaló una de las salidas de la torre, la que daba al puente paralelo en el que se encontraba Hermione.

"Harry. Corre." Fue una orden pronunciada con bastante tranquilidad.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry echó a correr, con una idea aproximada de lo que intentarían hacer ellos, pero una clara de lo que él tenía que hacer. Se sentía más ligero sin la armadura, y el dolor en el hombro casi se le había olvidado. Mientras corría, acercó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada. El dragón seguía volando bastante alto, pero algo en su conducta hacía pensar a Harry que en cualquier momento atacaría. Y Hermione estaba ahí de pie, con sólo un escudo en las manos. ¿Esperando qué?. ¿Qué se le fuera encima?. Le pasaron varios insultos por la cabeza, ninguno lo suficientemente adecuado para opacar su desesperación. El dragón rugió. Harry aceleró el paso. Hermione no se movió.

"_Santo cielo, hazte a un lado. Hazte a un lado. Por favor."_ Pensó Harry.

Un segundo pensaba que estaba cerca, y al siguiente temía que no lo lograría. No iba a llegar. Le pareció escuchar las órdenes de Remus para que apuntaran. Sólo un poco más. La distancia le parecía tan larga. Llegó a la otra torre. La atravesó. Salió por el otro extremo.

"¡HERMIONE!"

La muchacha giró la cabeza para observarlo. Parecía tan tranquila ahí de pie, con un escudo en las manos¡¡como si estuviera tomando el maldito sol y no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba por encima de la cabeza!. Harry escuchó un sonido familiar. Las flechas habían sido disparadas. El dragón rugió con fuerza. Ya había comenzado a descender. Se revolvió en el aire. Le dio a Harry unos segundos más. Hermione observó al dragón, y Harry también. La cola se acercaba peligrosamente al puente. _"Atrás"_ pensó Harry, y como si lo hubiera gritado, ella dio un paso hacia atrás. No podía derribar el puente, porque estaba encantado. Dio un golpe con la cola a la estructura que cimbró todo, el puente pareció balancearse como uno colgante y los dos fueron impulsados a un costado, impactándose contra una de las orillas. Como pudo, Harry se arrastró hacia ella, y cuando la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hacia él, los arcos ya se habían disparado por segunda vez. Había fuego en las flechas, sospechaba que era obra de los Magos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y corrieron tan rápido como pudieron hacia la torre más cercana. No podía ser peor¿o si?. Eso de estar corriendo con un dragón a tu espalda que te puede lanzar fuego en cualquier momento... difícilmente se podía imaginar una peor situación en aquel momento. El escudo que Hermione había soltado al momento de caer, se quedó ahí en el piso. Sin pensarlo demasiado Harry lo tomó. Quisiera el gran Mago que de algo les sirviera. Cuando Harry escuchó nuevamente el rugir del dragón, se dio media vuelta, y colocó a Hermione detrás de él. La llamarada lo tomó por sorpresa, y muy a su pesar se fue encima de ella, y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Él no sabía magia. El escudo no les serviría de nada. Pero de alguna manera tenía que protegerla. El calor era abrasador, pero tenía que soportarlo... quizá llegarían a ayudarlos. Sostuvo con fuerza el escudo y de repente, pensó por un segundo que sería su fin. Porque los escudos no se vuelven transparentes de un instante a otro.

"Santo cielo..." escuchó susurrar a Hermione, detrás de él. "Sostenlo."

Sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, Harry obedeció. La situación no era como para ponerse a pedirle que le aclarara las dudas que acaban de surgirle. Podía ver sus manos en una posición que parecían sostener el escudo, pero no podía ver el escudo. Veía fuego y sólo eso.

"No lo sueltes." Le dijo Hermione una vez más, con un tono que parecía comprender perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Pues que bien¡porque él no tenía ni la más remota idea!. "Ahora gíralo. Y después suéltalo."

De no haberse encontrado en la posición en la que se encontraba, se habría dado media vuelta para preguntarle a Hermione de qué demonios hablaba. ¿Girar y soltarlo?. Primero la había visto tranquilamente de pie frente a un dragón y ahora esto. Sin terminar de comprender, negó con la cabeza.

"El escudo, gíralo. Está ahí Harry, que no lo veas es distinto."

Oh Santo Monte de Wordenwoodsville. Así que estaba ahí. Con cautela comenzó a girar lo que esperaba fuera el escudo, y lo sintió más ligero con cada giro. Luego, se dio cuenta de que el dragón había dejado de atacarlos, a pesar de que él seguía viendo el fuego, literalmente, en sus manos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?.

"¡Ahora!"

No supo muy bien que fue lo que hizo, pero soltó el escudo, que se quedó un segundo en su lugar y luego se compactó y después... eso lo había visto antes. Con los otros Magos. Ambos observaron como una bola de fuego salió disparada con el objetivo claro de impactarse contra el dragón, y aunque el animal logró esquivarla en parte, esta pasó rozando peligrosamente una de sus alas. El dragón tomó más altura agitó sus enormes alas y pareció observarlos como si los evaluara por un largo momento. Y después, se alejó de ahí.

Harry dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo, y por fin pudo relajarse. Observó a su alrededor: el escudo estaba intacto, a un par de metros de él. Giró la cabeza para observar a Hermione. La muchacha estaba bastante despeinada, con polvo cubriéndole el rostro y la respiración agitada.

"No sabía que podías hacer magia." le dijo Hermione, observándolo como lo había hecho la primera vez que lo vio encadenado en aquel salón, luego de ser arrestado por Filch.

Harry frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, sin saber que contestar.

El sonido de armaduras lo devolvió a la realidad, y se incorporó rápidamente, ayudando después a Hermione para que hiciera lo mismo. Se sacudió torpemente el uniforme de Aspirante, y se quitó de la frente los cabellos que tenía adheridos a causa del sudor.

"Estás lastimado." Escuchó que dijo Hermione.

Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

"¿No vas a decirme nada?" le preguntó ella, alzando las cejas.

"Sí. ¿En qué pensabas cuando estabas ahí de pie esperando a que el dragón se te fuera encima?"

"¡Intentaba ahuyentarlo!. Mis planes eran hacer lo mismo que hiciste tú. Y si no hubieras llegado en tu papel de héroe..."

"¿Qué¡ahuyentarlo!. No es una mosca. ¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer?."

"¡Milady¿Estáis bien?."

Remus Lupin acababa de llegar con un grupo de Guardias, que los observaban a ambos con curiosidad.

"Si. Todo está perfecto Remus. Necesitamos evaluar los daños. Supongo que en el Castillo no hay demasiados, pero necesito ver la ciudad. Por favor Remus, necesito un grupo de Guardias y alguien que conozca de construcciones. Alguno de los Guardias especializados que me ayude a tratar a los heridos... seguramente los habrá. Alguien del consejo de los Magos también. ¿Podéis prepararlo todo en menos de una hora?."

Remus asintió.

"Y necesito que alguien atienda a Harry." agregó, observando al muchacho. "Y... a... a los demás Guardias heridos." Dijo entre titubeos.

Remus sonrió, y volvió a inclinar la cabeza pero con una mirada divertida. Después se dedicó a dar órdenes a los Guardias y soldados ahí presentes, que uno a uno se fueron retirando con la correspondiente reverencia a su reina.

"Gracias Harry." dijo Hermione, dando un paso hacia él y sonriéndole. "Puedes pedirle a Remus que te asesore con ese talento tuyo." Agregó en un susurro, asegurándose de que nadie más la escuchara. "Puede ser complicado al principio... pero todo el mundo aprende a controlarlo. Sé que no será difícil para ti. Eso que hiciste hoy no es de principiantes." Concluyó, colocando una mano sobre su codo y descendiendo suavemente hasta que rozó sus dedos.

Harry sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

"Y ve a que te atiendan cuanto antes." Concluyó Hermione, dirigiendo una mirada de preocupación a la herida que él llevaba en el hombro.

"Lo haré." Le dijo Harry.

Hermione asintió satisfecha, y Harry se despidió con una respetuosa reverencia, para después caminar con dirección a una de las torres. Llegó a las escaleras y comenzó a descender, un poco más consciente del dolor que hacía un par de minutos.

Se sentía cansado, las piernas le temblaban al bajar los escalones y el cuerpo le dolía un poco. Suponía que todo eso tenía algo que ver con el esfuerzo realizado al... hacer magia.

Podía hacer magia. Nunca en toda su vida había contemplado esa posibilidad, y era algo que le resultaba maravilloso y atemorizante al mismo tiempo, pues, después de todo, estaba a punto de explorar un mundo completamente extraño para él.

_Continuará... _


	10. Parte X

Hola!

Si tu eras una de esas personas pensando: este fic ya lo abandonaron, déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado.

No perderé el tiempo explicando por qué no había actualizado... aquí está ya el siguiente cap, espero que les guste. Y ahora mismo me pondré a trabajar en el siguiente... jeje.

Saludos y muchas gracias por su paciencia!

----------------

**PARTE X **

_**El viento vibra como un corazón...**_

Los dragones se habían alejado, pero todos los soldados y Guardias parecían estar medio aturdidos luego del ataque. Era comprensible, pues para la mayoría de ellos era la primera vez que se habían enfrentado a algo de esa naturaleza. Desde que la gente había dejado de correr de un lado para otro, y ahora que todo estaba en relativa calma, Ron se había dedicado a buscar a Harry por todos los rincones del palacio en donde pudiera estar. Su búsqueda no había sido exitosa, y comenzaba a preocuparse. Observaba a cada soldado herido con la esperanza de que fuera Harry, y no porque estuviera deseando que su amigo se hallara lastimado, sino porque había escuchado algunos rumores de un Aspirante que había muerto al tratar de salvar a la reina. Sí, herido era mejor, mucho mejor. No lo había visto en el campo de práctica (que era en donde él se hallaba cuando todo había comenzado) y tampoco en los establos, o en su dormitorio. Eso sólo podía significar que se encontraba en la ciudad. Sin embargo, él tenía órdenes de no salir a menos que su apoyo fuera requerido. La verdad era que nadie lo había requerido hasta ese momento, así que por lógica no lo necesitaban. Tal vez Harry estaba por ahí tendido debajo de una carreta con paja... o tal vez tenía encima un montón de escombros de alguna taberna incendiada, y estaría tan lastimado que no podría moverse o pedir ayuda. Tal vez un dragón lo había atrapado con sus garras y luego lo había dejado caer a kilómetros de distancia de ahí. Con tantas posibles desgracias que le hubieran podido ocurrir a su amigo, las órdenes de permanecer en donde estaba pasaban a un segundo término, si señor. Con toda naturalidad caminó hacia las puertas del palacio, para salir a la ciudad... mantuvo la vista fija al frente para no titubear si su mirada se cruzaba con la de algún Guardia.

"¡Muchacho!" gritó un hombre.

Ron siguió caminando como si nada.

"¡Tú, el pelirrojo¿A dónde crees que vas?."

Ron encogió el rostro. No había muchos pelirrojos por ahí, así que... bueno, todavía podía hacerse el sordo.

"¡Te necesitamos aquí, ni se te ocurra ir a la ciudad!."

Ron aminoró el paso y se dio media vuelta, con la cabeza agachada.

"Señor, mi amigo está perdido y..."

"Si, si.. ayuda con estos escombros."

"El puede estar ahí afuera herido..."

"Muévete." Le dijo, entregándole una pala y dejándolo ahí de pie, sin darle oportunidad para protestar.

Resignado, Ron suspiró largamente y observó hacia la ciudad... cuando volvió la mirada, vio a Harry acercarse con un lienzo sosteniéndole el brazo derecho.

"¡Por las hadas¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?." Le preguntó Ron, acercándose y observándolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

"Es una larga historia..." respondió Harry, haciéndose a un lado para que dos hombres pasaran cargando a un Guardia herido.

Ron alzó las cejas y lo observó, mientras sonreía un poco. "Pues yo tengo mucho tiempo." Le dijo, botando la pala y caminando entre la gente que iba y venía de un lado para otro.

"¡Vosotros dos!"

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, pensando en cuántas veces más frustrarían sus intentos de escapar en un solo día. Ambos se detuvieron a medio camino y voltearon a su derecha. Un muchacho algo mayor que ellos los observaba, iba vestido con unos gruesos pantalones oscuros, botas de color negro y una camisa de terciopelo color rojo y de mangas largas, que tenía bordados dorados en los puños y el cuello. Se veía demasiado elegante para estar en medio de los escombros de una batalla.

"¿Podéis ayudarme con esto?" les preguntó, señalando un montón de madera quemada y humeante, restos de lo que parecía haber sido una carreta. Hablaba con un acento extraño que parecía del norte. "No estoy muy seguro, pero parece que simplemente cayó del cielo." Les dijo, observando hacia arriba como si se preguntara exactamente de qué parte. "Hay que retirar todos estos escombros. Y tú que estás lastimado..." agregó señalando a Harry " no cargues cosas muy pesadas."

"Puedo hacerlo." Le dijo Harry.

El otro muchacho asintió seriamente, comenzando él mismo a quitar algunos escombros y llevándolos hacia una carreta que era tirada por dos caballos.

Decidiendo que su platica tendría que esperar, ambos muchachos se acercaron y empezaron con la labor de recoger los restos de la carreta destruida. El otro muchacho los observó, serio y casi indiferente iba y venía de un lado para otro cargando los restos de madera. Harry lo vio hacer magia con un simple movimiento de la mano, pues logró levantar un gran trozo de madera para acomodarlo en la carreta.

Uno podía hacer magia, levantar enormes objetos, moverlos incluso... pero la concentración que eso implicaba era prácticamente tan agotadora como cualquier esfuerzo físico. Harry observó a su alrededor. Había un pequeño trozo de lo que había sido una rueda. Disimuladamente intentó moverlo (con magia por supuesto)... sólo que se encontró con la dificultad de no saber cómo hacerlo. ¿Era simple concentración o requería algo más?. Al cabo de un rato se encontró apretando la mandíbula tan fuerte que casi le dolía la cabeza. Y el trozo de madera no se movió ni un poco. Suspiró con frustración y por debajo de la capa extendió un poco la mano izquierda, para que nadie pudiera notarlo. Encogió los ojos, se mordió los labios, cerró los ojos un momento¡hasta le dio órdenes a la madera!. Y no se movió ni tantito. Cuando Ron pasó con un montoncito de madera en los brazos junto a él y le preguntó a Harry si se sentía bien, el muchacho dejó de intentarlo. Iba a tener que pedir ayuda. Y algún día aprendería a mover las cosas de la manera en que lo había hecho el otro muchacho.

"Listo." Dijo Ron, sacudiéndose las manos, cuando terminaron de levantar todos los escombros.

El otro muchacho desconocido asintió con la cabeza y luego observó el brazo de Harry, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"¿Estuvisteis allá arriba cierto?" le preguntó, levantando la mirada para observar las torres.

Harry asintió, y Ron lo observó con la boca abierta.

"¿Allá arriba¿con esas bestias revoloteando sobre tu cabeza?" le preguntó su amigo pelirrojo, haciendo movimientos con los dedos, intentando imitar el "revoloteo" de las bestias.

"Pues... pues si." Le dijo Harry.

"¿Sois aspirante?" volvió a preguntar el desconocido, sacudiéndose el polvo de la camisa.

Mientras asentía, Harry intentó que el gesto de molestia no se notara demasiado. Ese hombre ni siquiera se había presentado, y ya se estaba dedicando a interrogarlo.

"Mi nombre es Viktor Krum." Les dijo, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Extendió una mano y estrechó primero la de Harry y luego la de Ron. "Estoy en el Consejo de los Magos. Si necesitáis algo, decidme y os ayudaré si está en mis manos."

"Os lo agradecemos Milord." Le dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"No lo agradezcáis." Les dijo, con el único gesto amable que Harry estaba seguro que Viktor Krum era capaz de conseguir. "Escuché que alguien allá arriba arriesgó su vida por salvar la de la reina. Y hay quienes aseguran que fue un Aspirante a Guardia Real." Concluyó, acomodándose el cuello alto de la camisa y abotonándola para que tuviera un mejor aspecto.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, con Ron siendo el único parecía no entender nada de la conversación. Al cabo de un instante, el pelirrojo soltó una risita.

"¡Eras tú el que estaba muerto!." Dijo finalmente Ron, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

Harry frunció el ceño y observó a Ron. Hasta donde él sabía estaba bien vivo.

"Ya sabes como corren los rumores." Le dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Pero estás loco?. En una situación así una falla te puede matar. Es como disparar una flecha en una batalla y no acertar, te puede costar la vida."

"Bueno, pero cualquiera-"

"¿Lo hubiera hecho?" lo interrumpió Krum. "Es posible. Pero fuiste tú y no algún Guardia desafortunado que habría acabado carbonizado en el intento... y ya conoces el dicho en las montañas: hasta el valiente le teme al cuervo. En fin, tengo que irme. Hasta pronto."

Finalmente, Krum hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza y se fue caminando rápidamente, hasta que desapareció entre un grupo de soldados que intentaba mover un enorme bloque de piedra que parecía haberse desprendido de algún muro. Si no lo hacían con magia, les iba a costar mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, pensó Harry.

"Ahora quiero escuchar la historia de por qué no terminaste carbonizado." Le dijo Ron, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros y empujándole ligeramente.

-------------

Estaba bastante cansada, pero en su mente daban vueltas un montón de ideas que parecían no tener la intención de detenerse pronto.

Había sido sólo una advertencia. Algo para demostrarle de lo que eran capaces. El hecho era que Hermione conocía muy bien a su enemigo, o al menos lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Mientras a caballo recorría la ciudad evaluando los daños, podía darse cuenta de que afortunadamente no alcanzaban el nivel que ella se hubiera esperado. Eso le confirmó una vez más que las verdaderas intenciones en ese momento, no eran otras más que asustarlos. La mirada en los habitantes de la ciudad de Harmonyland, demostraba que lo habían conseguido. Ella procuraba mostrarse decidida cuando algún lugareño se acercaba para dejarle saber que su propiedad había sido destruida, que habían perdido sus caballos o que sus hijos no dejaban de llorar por lo asustados que estaban, y Hermione les aseguraba que recibirían su apoyo para comenzar con las reconstrucciones. En los rostros de algunas personas, parecía que no sólo tenía que reconstruirse una casa, sino también su confianza, y ella sabía que lo segundo era mucho más difícil que lo primero.

De regreso, el sonido de los cascos de los caballos galopando en el camino empedrado era todo lo que se escuchaba. Estaba por oscurecer, y el sol de invierno se ponía en el horizonte, oculto a medias por las montañas de la Cordillera del Mago.

"¿Todo bien Milady?" preguntó Remus, que venía de atrás y ahora se encontraba cabalgando junto a ella.

"No todo Remus." Le respondió Hermione, sin apartar la vista del camino.

"Es cuestión de tiempo para que la ciudad vuelva a la normalidad."

"La ciudad. No estoy segura de la gente."

Remus asintió y apretó los labios.

"Y es sólo el comienzo..." Continuó Hermione, sin observarlo. "Siempre le ha gustado intimidarnos. Lo hace bien."

Remus la observó fijamente por un momento, y luego desvió la mirada, perdiéndose en los recuerdos. Él era relativamente joven cuando la guerra en la que había muerto la madre de Hermione comenzó, pero recordaba bien que la idea de que todo había comenzado por rebeliones no era del todo cierta. Por supuesto, había sido una de las causas, pero un enfrentamiento así no podía tener origen único.

La historia del conflicto obligaba a retroceder varias generaciones para conocer las causas, y siendo como eran las cosas en la antigüedad, las versiones cambiaban según quien las relataba. Al parecer, la versión más confiable era aquella que hablaba de una antigua rivalidad entre dos familias que habitaban Harmonyland. Una de ellas (ancestros de la misma Hermione) estaba conformada por magos dedicados al cultivo de flores, y los otros, una familia de herreros de apellido Livna que habían llegado a establecerse en las tierras apenas colonizadas de Harmonyland. En esa época, Harmonyland no era más que una aldea con algunas decenas de habitantes, en donde la mayoría de ellos poseía poderes mágicos y que vivían de la venta de flores, cultivos de calabazas y alfarería. Estaban ubicados en tierras fértiles, y se abastecían de agua en un río cercano llamado Sadalsuud. Cuando la familia Livna había llegado, tuvieron la ocurrencia de construir una pequeña presa que desvió el curso del río, y los harmonylandenses no demoraron en demostrar su descontento. Intentaron llegar a un acuerdo, pero mientras las negociaciones estaban estancadas, alguien, cuyo origen jamás se conoció ni se conocería, destruyó la presa de madera, incendiándola y ocasionando que uno de los integrantes de la familia Livna muriera en el intento de sofocar las llamas. Las acusaciones no se hicieron esperar, pues había quienes aseguraban haber visto a alguien de la familia Granger iniciar el incendio, y otros no se cansaban de decir que el mismo George Livna había iniciado todo para quedar como una víctima. La verdad nunca se supo, pero la discordia estaba sembrada.

Y así había comenzado todo.

Cuando Harmonyland fue creciendo y se hizo necesario un gobernante, las rivalidades siguieron, los Livna y los Granger siempre envueltos en disputas, y los conflictos no se quedaron sólo en eso. Con el paso del tiempo los Livna fueron atacando de manera cada vez más cruel, y luego fueron desterrados, teniendo que ir hasta el otro lado de la Cordillera del Mago a refugiarse. Los años pasaron, siglos enteros de conflictos que se fueron agravando hasta que empezaron a disputarse metales preciosos, territorios, reinos.

Hermione conocía bien la historia.

"Esta tierra siempre nos ha pertenecido." Dijo Hermione. "¿Es tan difícil de entenderlo?"

"Milady... cada quien cree en su propia verdad, y ellos creen que les fue arrebatada."

"Seguimos pagando por errores cometidos hace siglos." Agregó Hermione, y negó con la cabeza.

"Desafortunadamente así es..."

Hermione suspiró. A Remus no le gustaba escucharla suspirar así, como si llevara el peso del mundo sobre los hombros.

"El sol está por ocultarse, será mejor que nos demos prisa."

Y sin decir nada más, espoleó a su caballo, cabalgando apresuradamente, con su escolta yendo detrás de ella.

------------

"Y después lo solté, como ella me dijo... y se hizo una especie de bola de fuego que salió disparada hacia el dragón..."

Ron estaba con la boca abierta y casi parecía una estatua al no moverse de su lugar.

"Por el Gran Mago." Le dijo en un susurro, y se quedó observándolo como si Harry fuera algún tipo de persona muy peligrosa. Luego empezó a reírse como si acabara de escuchar un muy buen chiste. "Tienes que estar bromeando."

"Por supuesto que no."

"Si¡si!. Es imposible que tú puedas hacer magia. Quiero decir¿cómo?. Nunca antes habías- ¡Por las hadas!. ¿No será alguna enfermedad¿una epidemia?."

"Ron, lo que estás diciendo es absurdo." Le dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y cruzando los brazos.

Ron agitó el dedo índice señalando a Harry.

"Conozco en la ciudad a un hombre que te puede curar con huesos de dragón." Le dijo en un tono tan serio que consiguió que aquello casi no sonara descabellado.

"¡Oh por todos los cielos!. Estás loco."

"No, no, no. Es un ritual. Enciende una hoguera y luego tiene que danzar-"

"¡No quiero escucharlo!. Y mucho menos quiero saber como es que conoces ese ritual¿de acuerdo?." Le dijo, levantando una mano para detener la protesta de Ron. "Te aseguro que yo estoy más confundido que tú acerca de todo esto, pero es la verdad."

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Ron lo observó con algo cercano a la desconfianza, y luego bajó la mirada y puso cara de preocupación. Finalmente, levantó la mirada para observar a Harry y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, revolviéndose la rojiza cabellera.

"Increíble." Le dijo, totalmente convencido.

A veces, Ron tenia la capacidad de llegar a lugares insospechados cuando se trataba de la negación, pero en el fondo Harry sabía que su amigo pelirrojo no confiaba en nadie como lo hacía en él. Era su hermano.

"Supongo que tendrás que buscar a alguien que te ayude con... eso."

Harry sonrió a medias. Ron lo hacía sonar como si fuera una enfermedad muy grave y contagiosa.

"Hermione me aconsejó buscar a Remus Lupin. Y es lo que haré."

Ron hizo un gesto extraño, y Harry no adivinó que significaba.

"¿Qué?." Le preguntó.

"No lo sé." Le dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros, pero con esa expresión de saber exactamente qué decir. "Eso de que lo sepa la reina. ¿Y si intenta utilizarte?".

La expresión de incredulidad de Harry habló por sí sola.

"No digas tonterías. Ella no es esa clase de persona."

"Hablas como si la conocieras de muchos años¿pero qué sabes tú en realidad Harry?. Es una reina intentando proteger su reino, y son capaces de muchas cosas."

"Ron, no soy el único que sabe hacer magia en este mundo."

"No me refiero precisamente a eso. Se cuentan historias Harry... los exprimen hasta que los dejan medio muertos."

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

"Te digo que ella no es así."

Ron sonrió de manera burlona.

"Lo que pasa es que te tiene embobado."

Harry se escandalizó tanto que no pudo ni responder, y para cuando tenía una respuesta lista, el pelirrojo se fue detrás de una jovencita que llevaba en las manos una canasta repleta con galletas de avena. Harry observó mientras Ron le coqueteaba a la muchacha y aprovechaba el momento en que ella sonrió para tomar una galleta.

"Embobado." Murmuró Harry todavía indignado con la sola idea, y se fue hacia los establos, en donde seguramente encontraría algo más útil que hacer. Aunque fuera con un brazo medio roto.

--------------

"Derrumbes, heridos, negocios y casas incendiadas. Y por supuesto toda la población de la ciudad con miedo."

"¿Qué sucedió con mis mensajeros?."

El hombre se aclaró la garganta e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como queriendo decir que eso podía esperar.

"Lady Johanna... es un recorrido largo, es invierno y-"

"Saldrán mañana antes de que salga el sol." Le dijo, con un tono que no dejaba lugar para las protestas. Después hizo un gesto con la mano para que uno de los sirvientes le acercara una charola con varios pergaminos enrollados, sellados con cera de color verde con la figura de un yunque. "Y le llevarán este mensaje a ella." Agregó, entregándole uno de los pergaminos al hombre que se hallaba con ella en el salón.

"Como ordene Milady." Le dijo el hombre, inclinando la cabeza. Luego se humedeció los labios, como si se preparara para decir algo muy importante, y peligroso. "Milady, sabéis que ella estuvo a punto de morir. De no ser porque un Aspirante a Guardia le salvó la vida..."

"Me enteré. Y os repito que no la quiero muerta."

"Pero Milady, si queréis apoderaros de su reino..."

"No la quiero muerta." Le dijo, y el hombre inclinó la cabeza, arrepentido de haberlo sugerido. "Ahora podéis retiraros."

El soldado hizo una reverencia y salió enseguida, dejando a Lady Johanna Livna únicamente con la compañía de la servidumbre.

---------

"Y después una bola de fuego." Le dijo Harry, extendiendo los brazos para enfatizar el punto.

Remus lo estaba observando con atención, y durante el tiempo que duró el relato de Harry no dijo una sola palabra.

"¿Te habían pasado cosas así con anterioridad?" le preguntó Remus, hablando por primera vez desde que Harry había empezado con su historia.

"No."

"¿Estás seguro?."

"Completamente."

"Puedo entenderlo... a veces es inconsciente. Como respirar, lo haces por instinto. Es un reflejo natural."

"Pero yo no voy por ahí lanzando bolas de fuego por reflejo."

Remus sonrió, divertido con el comentario.

"Claro que no Harry, pero tal vez alguna vez se ha abierto alguna puerta o movido algún objeto sin que te pudieras explicar como sucedió, y después lo olvidas porque piensas que no es importante. Por lo tanto es lógico que no recuerdes algo así, lo que te convierte en una de esas personas cuyo talento mágico habrá que aprender a educar y controlar. No estás consciente de lo que eres capaz de hacer, y lo haces por instinto. Pero en todo hay reglas, y será complicado aprenderlas."

"¿Usted me enseñará?"

"La reina te envió conmigo¿cierto?."

Harry asintió.

"Entonces eso es casi una orden. Así que sí, yo te enseñaré."

"Pero... usted, quiero decir... no dudo de su capacidad pero-"

"Harry, si lo que intentas decir es que no tendría los conocimientos para enseñarte las artes mágicas, créeme que los tengo. Yo también puedo hacer magia."

Harry alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Nunca le hubiera pasado por la cabeza la idea de Remus Lupin haciendo magia, no porque fuera descabellado, sino porque simplemente no se había detenido a reflexionarlo.

"Así que." Le dijo el experimentado Guardia, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el campo de práctica. "Hoy es nuestra primera lección: como aprender a no volarle la cabeza a los demás."

Harry alzó una ceja. Hasta donde él sabía, no podía hacer volar ni una astilla, así que dudaba demasiado que su talento mágico pudiera hacerle daño a alguien.

"Debes aprender a contenerte, a controlar el poder que tienes." Continuó Remus, que ahora caminaba por el corredor que los llevaba al campo de práctica.

"Ni siquiera puedo... invocar el poder que tengo. O como se diga."

"Te enseñaré. Lo aprendes y luego es como parpadear."

Harry llevaba algunos minutos escuchando que hacer magia era tan fácil como cultivar rábanos, pero luego de su fallido intento con el trozo de madera, él no estaba tan seguro.

El campo de práctica estaba desierto. Por el momento, y después del ataque sufrido, a nadie le quedaban muchas ganas de practicar alguna técnica de combate.

"Bien. Espero que no sea complicado, generalmente tengo contacto con personas que ya tienen cierta educación en esto."

Realmente Harry se sentía como un niño de cinco años al que le estaban enseñando a nombrar los colores. Remus se colocó frente a él y se echó la capa sobre los hombros, luego se llevó una mano a la barbilla y lo observó sin mirarlo realmente.

"Extiende la mano. Bueno... la que no tienes lastimada." Le ordenó Remus, y Harry obedeció. "Imagina una pequeña burbuja de luz sobre tu mano."

"¿Sólo eso?" preguntó Harry, con la mano aún extendida.

Remus asintió.

Harry tomó aire, y se imaginó la burbuja de luz. Nada pasó.

Remus lo observó, como si ya supiera que eso iba a suceder.

"Tienes que hacerlo lo más real posible Harry."

Harry apretó los labios. En su mente se dibujó el contorno plateado de una pequeña burbuja que flotaba a centímetros de la palma de su mano. Pequeña. No, mejor grande. La imagen se fue y Harry observó la palma de su mano, vacía.

"Defínela bien. Debes estar seguro de lo que quieres."

Nuevamente el contorno plateado apareció en su mente. Un núcleo brillante. Como los reflejos del sol sobre las aguas del Sadalsuud. Que cupiera en la palma de su mano. Del tamaño de un limón. De textura suave. Flotaba a unos centímetros de su mano y pulsaba ligeramente.

Fue cuando empezó a surgir, primero un puntito de luz por encima de su mano, y luego fue creciendo hasta que Harry pensó que era justo como la imaginaba. Sonrió y observó a Remus, que ahora estaba satisfecho.

"Suéltala."

Harry no entendió lo que le quiso decir. ¿Soltar que cosa?.

"La imaginaste y la hiciste real, el siguiente paso es que perdure. Y para eso hay que abandonar la idea de que es producto de tu imaginación... pero al mismo tiempo no dejar de imaginarla."

Ahora si estaba confundido. No era producto de su imaginación pero no tenía que dejar de... imaginarla. De pronto, tan rápido como había llegado, se desvaneció y Harry se sintió un poco frustrado.

"Lo hiciste bien para ser la primera vez." Le dijo Remus, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Por qué desapareció?." Le preguntó Harry, observando todavía la palma de su mano.

"Simple falta de concentración."

Harry alzó las cejas. Ese sentido de abstracción en la magia le iba a ocasionar algunos dolores de cabeza, estaba seguro.

"Ve a descansar Harry, ha sido un largo día."

"Tengo demasiadas preguntas."

"Estoy seguro que así es. Pero lo dejaremos para la segunda lección."

"Y nunca supe como no volarle la cabeza a los demás." Le dijo Harry.

"Después de lo que acabo de ver, creo que aún estamos un poco lejos de que esa situación se presente."

"Se refiere a..."

"Podría darse el caso de que tuvieras tanto poder, que en algún momento no lo pudieras contener..."

"Pero por lo visto apenas soy capaz de generar una pequeña esfera de luz."

Remus hizo un gesto amable, tratando de decirle que no tenía por qué sentirse mal si apenas comenzaba a explorar sus alcances.

"Escucha, Harry. Estuviste a punto de morir el día de hoy, realmente creo que es mejor que descanses un poco."

No estaba contento con la decisión. Quería aprender, y quería hacerlo rápido. Pero el gesto de Remus indicaba que aquello era prácticamente una orden, así que a regañadientes, asintió, se despidió de él y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

--------------

Llevaba media hora de pie en el balcón, observando el panorama que estaba frente a ella. El viento de invierno había arrastrado ese olor característico a madera quemada, a cenizas, y Hermione no podía dejar de notarlo cada vez que una ráfaga llegaba hasta su balcón. Estaba cada vez más oscuro, y los habitantes en la ciudad comenzaban a encender las antorchas para alumbrar las callejuelas. Hoy había menos que de costumbre. En algunos sitios, donde antes habían existido tabernas o posadas, ahora sólo se observaban montones de madera, y a veces ni siquiera eso. ¿Qué habría pensado su madre si estuviera viva?. Tal vez estaría decepcionada. Tal vez estaría furiosa con ella. O tal vez no.

Con frecuencia le sucedía que los recuerdos que tenía de ella eran tan pocos que ni siquiera podía imaginarse la reacción de su madre en algunas situaciones. Casi todo lo que de ella sabía era producto de los relatos de otras personas. Y entonces era cuando más se sentía víctima de una gran injusticia, porque el jardinero tenía más recuerdos de la reina Hermione Elizabeth II, que ella misma, siendo su hija. Era en esos momentos cuando se sentía capaz de acabar con un ejército de Caballeros Negros si se lo pusieran enfrente.

Tenía un recuerdo... que a veces le parecía más un sueño, o una pesadilla. Su madre estaba en esa misma habitación, acomodándose la capa tranquilamente mientras ella jugaba en la cama con un cascabel amarrado a un listón.

"Hermione, hija... ven aquí."

Ella la ignoraba, encontrando mucho más interesante el cascabel que sonaba cada vez que ella sacudía el listón. Un retumbo lo sacudía todo. Su madre caminaba al balcón y abría el ventanal, lo suficiente para observar el exterior. Cuando se alejaba de ahí estaba más pálida. La curiosidad atrapaba a Hermione, y no la dejaría ir hasta que pudiera ver lo que había del otro lado de la ventana. Bajaba de la cama y caminaba hasta donde su madre había estado un momento antes. A ella no le bastaba con abrir un poco el ventanal. Tenía que salir o no sería capaz de ver algo. Así lo hacía, y entonces, lo que veía era una de esas imágenes que por más que intentaba recordar nítidamente no lo conseguía. Era un cuadro borroso de colores y formas que apenas podía separar una de otra para nombrarlas. Las casas estaban en llamas, eso si lo recordaba... porque el humo se alzaba y era transportado lejos de ahí por el viento. Pero más lejos aún, podía ver algo... un bloque plateado que se movía y le recordaba, bueno, entonces no le recordaba nada. Pero ahora, cada vez que esa imagen regresaba a su memoria no podía dejar de asociarla con el río Sadalsuud. Estaban fuera de la muralla que protegía la ciudad, y parecían estar a punto de enfrentarse con otro bloque... de color negro. Los estandartes ondeaban... sólo recordaba colores: rojo y blanco, azul, verde y negro... y después llegaba su madre, decía algo y tiraba de ella con bastante brusquedad para llevársela de ahí.

Hermione suspiró, apoyó los codos en la balaustrada del balcón y observó hacia abajo. Llamó su atención una figura solitaria que se dirigía a los dormitorios de los Aspirantes. Parecía llevar un brazo vendado. Caminaba tranquilamente y llevaba la cabeza agachada. Cabello negro... al menos eso parecía con la poca luz que todavía quedaba, y ella se encargó de imaginar el resto.

Sonrió a medias. Tendría que preguntarle a Remus los avances de Harry.

_Continuará..._


End file.
